


He's My Girl

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Dressing Character, Dual Identities, F/M, False Identity, Filmmaking fanfic, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn Romance, chinese-filipino OFC, choreographed fights, mixed raced OFC, south korean-filipino OFC, stuntwoman character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: He’s a guy, she’s a boy in disguise. He’s an actor, she’s a stuntman or -woman. How can it ever work when the famous Tom Hiddleston stars in an action film, with Charlie or Charlene as his stunt choreographer?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The character Charlene is a mixed-raced Korean (She’s part Chinese-Filipino and Korean), and her looks are inspired from actress Jessica Henwick, because look at her at the picture below, she’s just divine, isn’t she? ^_^  
> \----  
> The readers went through with me with Mr. Perfect, and now here’s another one ^_^ I hope that the readers will like it :D Thanks very much and always, lovelots! <3

                                                     

 

 _It is an unusually hot November day_ , and the sun has shone all day there on  _Lockley Studios_. The pre-production of their newest action film titled,  _The Last Deal_  is ongoing and they are looking for stunt performers or choreographers that can keep up with the action sequences of the film.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the studio stands the trailers of the stars casted for the film; there at the end of the lane stood the trailer of the leading man,  _Tom Hiddleston_. 

He was re-reading the script as he is internalizing his character,  _John Hicks_ ; a retiring assassin who has been hired to take one last job that will wedge him between a war with the Triads and the Yakuza.

The PA beside him heard him sigh, “Wow, this is some heavy stuff.”

His PA, a middle-aged woman named  _Angie_  asked, “Why so?”

Tom pointed at the script, “John’s backstory is just-- very heavy. I mean, he went on being an assassin when he turned 16, just after his parents were killed in front of him. All of the rage and angst, this guy has it.”

Angie patted his shoulder, “Be glad that’s he’s just a character.”

Tom chuckled and shook his head. Once again, he’s being so invested in a character that he forgets that he is not the person in the script.

Suddenly, a prod. assistant knocked and opened the trailer door.

“Tom? The stunt performers for audition, they’re here. You wanted me to let you know when they arrive.”

He stood up and replied giddily, “Oh yes. Where are they? Where’s the audition happening?”

“Studio 4. Are you coming?”

Tom looked back at Angie, “Yes. I’ll come with you. Maybe I could also choose  a stunt trainer from them.”

The man nodded with a smile and Tom followed him out of the trailer.

He almost swore to himself for not bringing something to cover him because the Californian sun felt like it would melt his skin off. But as they trekked the mile long way to the studio, Tom didn’t bothered to think about the heat.

When they arrived at Studio 4, a very large warehouse that can contain two tennis courts or three basketball courts, stood mightily at the center of Lockley Studios. He was lead on at the main entrance, and the moment he entered, every crewmen or production assistant were in a large circle and are watching something in the middle.

“What’s happening?” Tom asked as he could also hear people cheering on what was happening at the center.

“You have to see this, Tom. It’s like a cage fight inside that circle.” A camera crewman encouraged him.

His eyebrow raised and he felt curious. Why does an audition for a stunt performer needed to be a cage fight?

The production assistant lead him closer to the circle and also up front so he could see what was happening. When he got there, he was offered a seat beside the film’s executive producer,  _Andy Lockley_  and the director,  _George Weissman_.

Both men saw Tom and they shook his hand and he sat in the middle of them to watch the spectacle that had started in the audition.

“What’s really happening?” Tom asked again, now at George.

“An audition. But you have to watch this. These guys from the Philippines have prepared something cool for us to see.” He confidently pointed out to Tom.

Tom could only shake his head and turn his attention at the middle of the circle.

For a while, all was cheering when four tall and muscled men came out and stood out like they are the corners of a box. They looked so ferocious that Tom thought that he wouldn’t want to get in a fight with them. But what happened next was that a girl, also a Filipino, stood in the middle of them.

The crowd cheered louder as if they are in MMA fight that time and Tom couldn’t understand what was about to happen. He was worried that the girl might get hurt with this mock fight that they are going to do.

The girl nodded at the men around her, and there, the fight begun.

All at once, the men attacked her and with a swift motion, she ducked and evaded them. Tom felt so surprised as he saw the girl punch and kick the men as if she is as strong as them.

Her acrobatic moves were formidable and he just couldn’t believe his eyes that the girl who looked so fragile and innocent a minute ago is now battling those behemoth of men with her moves.

Once again, the crewmen roared with cheer and shouted everything when the girl was caught in a headlock by one of the men.

 _Finish her!_  One shouted, and Tom cringed.

 _What is this? A pit fight? Are you fucking kidding me?_  He thought to himself.

In all truth, Tom is rooting for the girl to come out of the mock fight unscathed or at least unhurt. Until then, the girl got out of the headlock and she effortlessly held the man in a leg lock which took the man down.

The other stuntmen didn’t dared move her or she will break the man’s arm joints, and so, he tapped the mat beneath them; surrendering to the girl.

Tom sighed in relief as the mock fight was done. But the glee in Andy and George’s face were still there. They are amused, but he could see something in Andy--something else.

The stuntmen lined up and took a bow as the crowd cheered at them. The noise only died down when Andy stood up to say something,

“You have done a good job, guys. That’s a very good showcase of your talents. All of you, can join the production-- except, you.”

And he pointed at the girl, and her eyes widened with shock. Tom was baffled, then the girl spoke,

“I’m sorry?” Her voice sounded delicate, just like how she looks.

“We’re not hiring you, babe.” Andy nonchalantly told her.

She was breathing heavily and she took steps forward to ask again, “Why? Have I done something wrong?”

Andy, brushed his whiskers and said, “We don’t hire women on this kind of job here in Lockley Studios. And anyways, you look like a toothpick that can be easily snapped into two-- how old are you anyway? 15?”

Tom saw the girl blush with embarrassment but she managed to reply, “I’m 24, Mr. Lockley. And I can do stunts just as much these guys can.” She replied defiantly but still with respect.

“Still no, baby girl. I’m sorry. Only the guys are hired.” And he gestured with his hands saying  _No._

With all of this happening, Tom had his jaw clenched. He couldn’t say anything at the moment, because Andy is the executive producer of this film.

 _Misogynist prick. Is he afraid that a girl can do it?_   He quietly thought to himself.

And with that, the audition ended.

“Let’s wrap up it, people. Congratulations to the men.” Andy spoke lastly.

The crowd left one by one, but the girl remained standing at the middle, still breathing heavily. One of the men gave her a sad look and tapped her shoulder. But she looked away from him.

George left and so did Andy, but Tom was left standing from his seat. He saw that the girl was about to sob but she only drummed her chest and turned away so no one would see her tears.

Tom wanted to run for her or at least say something to comfort her. He knows what it feels like to have a door shut at someone’s face, and he experienced it when he is just beginning in the show business.

But she walked away fast that he couldn’t chase her down anymore. Instead, he now wants to confront Andy for his rejection. He turned around and he walked briskly, trying to reach Andy amidst the crowd exiting the studio.

“Andy! Andy, wait!” He shouted, but suddenly, he felt a hand hold his arm and stop him.

It was  _Julian Tanner_ , his stunt double from previous films that he had done that eventually became his friend.

“Don’t, Tom. Andy will never listen to you.” He begged him.

“How would you know?” Tom spatted at him.

“I know. I’ve worked for him a couple of times and I just know that he doesn’t listen.” Julian tried to calm Tom down.

He inhaled sharply and scratched the back of his head. “When did you arrived, man?” Tom asked Julian.

“A little while, but I saw all of it.”

Tom tried to dismiss his frustration, then he replied, “Buy me a drink, will you? Just so I could forget this for a moment?”

“Sure. Come on, man.” Julian replied with a smile.

And then they left the scene to get out of the studio for a while.

\-------

A black  _Chevrolet_  SUV pulled out of the parkway of the studios and the first person to come out of it is the leading lady of the film and also the director’s niece; the actress  _Paula Weissman_.

She is the epitome of a Hollywood beauty; long blonde curls, perfect heart-shaped face and to top it off, a perfect body. But actually, underneath the face lies the attitude of a spoiled Primadonna that she carefully don’t show to her fans.

Her assistant,  _Gwen_ , stood quickly beside her with an umbrella on hand.

“Ugh, Gwen, the heat!” She complained to her assistant who scurried and opened the umbrella and enclose Paula inside the shade.

They started to walk towards the main building of Lockley Studios as her uncle would meet them there.

Then she asked Gwen something, “Where’s Tom? Did he said anything?”

Gwen struggled to talk as she held up the umbrella while holding four bags that Paula owns, “He just went out with his friend, Julian, but Angie told me that he would be here in 20.”

“Good. Keep up, girl, we don’t want to be late.” She barked at Gwen, and they continued walking into the main building.

At the other side of the building, the girl who was rejected in the audition is sitting at a quiet spot surrounded by tropical plants and a simple stone trail at the back of the main building.

Her name is  _Charlene Lee_. And she had done every work possible all her life, because of  her ailing father,  _Lee Bo-Gyeong_ , but he had unfortunately passed away a year ago.

She could feel the strain in her muscles as she sat with her knees up on her chest. The six-month training for that routine had almost killed her because of the rigorous effort that she had put on it; only to be rejected and even humiliated.

Somehow at this moment she is wishing again what she have wished all her life; that if only she was born a man, then all of her problems might be solved.

Charlene bowed her head on her knees and there she felt her tears fall down.

 _I’m sorry, Papa. I always let you down._  She mournfully thought.

\----

Tom and Julian had just got back to the studio and Tom was informed by one of Gwen’s assistant that Paula has also arrived. When the PA left, Julian gave Tom a knowing look.

“What? Paula and I are friends.” Tom replied with a giggle.

Julian shrugged, “I’m not saying anything, man. But from what I saw from the tabloids, she’s cozy with you.”

Then Tom remembered that time they were photographed by the paparazzi; spotted holding hands in Venice Beach, two weeks ago.

“Well, what’s wrong with that? I’m single, she’s single. She’s been through a bad breakup-”

Then Julian continued, “And you’ve also been from a bad breakup.”

Tom laughed as it is true, and it has been a year ago since the last time he dated _someone_  and it certainly didn’t end up well.

They went into the reception area of the building then into a lounge with a bar, where he saw Paula waiting and sitting over a couch. She was wearing a maroon dress with intricate lacing which brought up the honey color to her blonde hair. Tom smiled as soon as their eyes meet.

Julian then nudged him, “I’ll leave you to it, man.”

Tom went over her and the other people that she was talking to, noticed him. One of them is the scriptwriter then the costume designer for the film. They were just catching up with Paula and asking her if she is comfortable with her role for the film.

And her role, actually, is the person that the Triads and Yakuza are looking for because her character is a hacker who have stolen some important data from both parties and has set to have the two syndicate to go at each other.

Then, it would be Tom’s character to save Paula’s character only to have an  _intimate_  connection with her.

Tom sat beside Paula and they greeted each other with a kiss on a cheek.

“What took you so long?” Paula whispered to him.

“I’ve been with Julian. When did you get here?” He whispered back and they both looked like conversing with a secret that only the two of them knows about.

“An hour ago. Let’s talk somewhere more  _private._  I’ll meet you at the back of the main building.” She insinuated, then Paula left the circle.

Before walking down the hall, she looked back at Tom to give him a very seducing side-eye.

Tom felt something jolt inside him, and thought,  _That’s a girl I want to date._

He followed her after a while; Tom saw her walking down a staircase ahead of him and now walking towards the back exit that leads to the outside garden.

When he also got to the exit, he saw the bushy part of the back of the main building, with a long shed and benches all over the lane. He saw her standing and waiting for him. 

“Come, Tom. Walk with me. There’s no one else here.” Paula invited him.

Tom stood beside her but instead of taking her hand, he kissed her deeply.

Paula didn’t held back as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him to give back kisses. But little did they knew, someone was witnessing that scene, and it was Charlene who had just wiped her tears away.

“What? Of all the place?” She muttered.

When they were done pecking each other, Charlene saw that they are going towards where she is, and if they saw her there; they might suspect her that she is snooping around.

And so, before they could walk further, she hid herself in the bush so they won’t see her.

 _Yeah, great, Cha. Nice work on hiding yourself._  She thought as the leaves brushed on her mouth and face.

Tom wrapped his arm around Paula’s shoulder as they started to walk over the bushy lane.

“So how’s you weekend?” Tom asked Paula.

“It’s okay. I got my hair done, you see. I read the scripts, all that stuff. How about you?” Paula then turned to him.

“Me? I was thinking about you the whole time.” Tom whispered and Paula smirked.

But now, they are approaching the spot where Charlene is hiding. And of all the time that something unfortunate could happen, it happened right there and then to Charlene; she saw a centipede crawling over her shoes and was slowly making its way to the ends of her jeans.

 _Shit. NO! Go away!_  She panicked as she tried to shake away the centipede. 

Right then, Tom and Paula are now standing directly in front of her and only the bush are concealing her from them.

Then, the most embarrassing happened; the centipede went inside her jeans and Charlene responded to what she can only do, to jump around and shake down the centipede.

But then, she jumped out of the bushes to which startled Tom and Paula.

Paula shrieked and then she fell down on her rear in the pavement while Tom was startled.

Charlene kept jumping around but she couldn’t see the centipede crawl out from her jeans. But, she was not ready when she saw both of them looking at her; Tom was puzzled but Paula’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“What the fuck were you doing, hiding in that bush?! Are you a paparazzi or a desperate reporter?” Paula shouted at her as soon as she got up.

Tom had his brows furrowed but he tried to restrain Paula from attacking the girl. Then for a while, he recognized her.

“You’re the girl earlier; on the audition.” Tom pointed.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Charlene shyly mumbled.

“What were you doing there?” Tom asked calmly but Paula looked so angry that her cheeks and forehead were red.

“I saw the both of you walk towards here--and I didn’t wanted to interrupt, so I hid myself here... But a centipede got into my jeans.”

Paula placed her hands on her waist and tried to look tall, even though Charlene is actually a head taller than her.

“Ha-ha, what a very plausible excuse. You’re a paparazzi, show me where you hid your camera.” Paula accused her and she even went on frisking Charlene to which Tom stopped her.

“Paula, please. I’m sure she didn’t wanted to be rude so that’s why she hid herself.” Tom said to calm Paula’s nerves down.

Then he approached Charlene, not with anger or fierceness, but with gentleness that she felt something so strange.

“I’m also sorry if Paula scolded at you. But please, don’t do it again. You can go now.” Tom then looked at her sincerely in the eyes.

For a moment, Charlene wanted to go, but when she saw his big blue eyes; looking so serene and heart-stopping, she froze where she is standing. But she snapped out of it and Charlene ran away from the both of them.

She kept running until she reached the second studio that is beside the main building. There, she turned her back at the wall and breathed heavily from running.

“That guy-- who is he? He’s...” And her words trailed off and she remembered his eyes again.

Finally, the centipede crawled away from her ankle to which she kicked away from her.

Charlene was sure that her heartbeat is pounding fast because she ran, but she can feel butterflies in her stomach whenever she remembers that man.

 _He’s very handsome. And so-- kind._  She thought.

She reached for her cheeks and she felt it to be so hot and flustered. Charlene assured herself that it is because she ran, but maybe, she is blushing and it is that man’s fault.

“No way.” She whispered.

Charlene could only wonder, would she ever meet him again?


	2. The Stuntwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlene grew up always having her father by her side; but how will she handle it now he is gone? Meanwhile, Tom had just been given a role that will challenge him once more; but the question is--is he interested because of the script or for a certain co-star?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration behind this story are those KDramas (Korean Dramas) that I have watched where a girl pretends to be a man to get closer to the guy she likes. But in this story, it’s a different reason why Charlene did it (And it’s her point of view that will be in this chapter, but Tom will also be in this chapter) and you’ll know why in this chapter ^_^

 

_Almost a year ago…_

Charlene could remember it so well, the day she almost lost all the hope and joy she have in life; it is the day her father died.  _  
_

Before entering her father’s room, Charlene had to wear a mask as per instruction of his doctor. When she got in, she saw her father is sleeping and coughing in between while lying on the bed. She went over to his side and quietly waited for him to stir.

“Papa, I’m here.” She whispered as she placed a hand on her father’s forehead.

The beat of his life support distracted Charlene for a while, but when _Bo-Gyeong_ stirred, her smile appeared immediately.

“ _Gongjunim!_ “ He weakly responded but still with such delight, especially he was seeing his daughter smile down at him.

Bo-Gyeong was a paraplegic ever since he got into an accident from a stunt work for a Filipino action movie. Charlene was only 11 at that time but she was forced to earn money not for herself only but for her father also. 

He moved with Charlene in Seoul when she was 13, and there he became a substitute instructor in a dojo despite his disability. Charlene on the other hand, learned to juggle school and her part time jobs. It was difficult for the father and daughter; but Charlene never gave up on him. 

“Papa, I brought  _gimbap_ , with chicken  _adobo_  mixed in, of course.” Charlene brought out the lunch box covered in cloth, in front of her father.

Bo-Gyeong struggled to speak up after coughing out, “Did you ask your _Uncle Barty_  that when he comes home to Manila; to send me one of those  _Emperador_  brandy.” He finally made a joke to his daughter.

“Pff, appa-- You’ll drink buckets of beer after you get out of the hospital.” She tried to encourage him. But then, his coughing fit came out again and this time it was longer than before.

His doctor, _Dr. Eun_ , on the other hand, had already told her after two weeks of his admittance, that he was not hospitalized because of his paralyzed legs; it was because of his bacterial pneumonia. Unfortunately, it was beyond any cure and Charlene learned that he could die from it.

_He doesn’t have enough time, Ms. Lee. Your father is dying._

Charlene tried to brush off the memory, instead, she opened the lunch box and the smell of fresh food made Bo-Gyeong smile.

“Ahh... You really inherited your Mama’s magical skill of cooking. I could see her just now, standing at our kitchen, smiling at me as I hug her from behind.” He muttered.

Suddenly, the erratic beat of the life support caught Charlene’s attention, but her father made her look at him as he spoke,

“Listen to me, gongjunim... I know I don’t have much time left-- I know it very well... But, when I’m gone, I want you to find someone you could share not only your heart with, but also your life...”

“Shh, papa, don’t talk so much-- I’ll get help.”

This time, Charlene saw that his heart rate was dropping. Her eyes widened as panic had started sinking in to her mind.

“No! No, no-- Papa, stay with me! I’m going to call the nurse!” She panicked as she pushed the emergency button.

“ _Saranghae,_ Cha-Cha...” His words sounded to her like there were blown away by the wind; his breath disappeared with the air.

The next thing she heard was the flat line of the life support.

Nurses and a doctor flooded in to the room and they surrounded Bo-Gyeong. A male nurse shoved her out of the bedside and into the doorway.

Charlene braced herself against the wall, and the door shut loudly in front of her; blocking Bo-Gyeong out of her sight.

She couldn’t fight the feeling, she had to go outside and run away from her father's room. But the tears kept falling from her eyes, her chest weighed down by the pain. Her feet started to take steps; it started to take her away from that room, to find solitude for herself.

Charlene ran up the stairs, until she found the door to the rooftop and outside. The blue skies blinded her, but her tears stung her eyes more than anything else.

With no one else at the rooftop, she fell down the concrete floor and embraced only her legs to hold herself from the pain.

_Mama... If you meet Papa in heaven, please take care of each other..._

She whispered those words as if her mother, long gone from this world; is an angel she is praying to.

That was one of the darkest days that Charlene had in her life. First, her mother was taken from her and her father; then now Bo-Gyeong is gone.

She was all alone now and her relatives are at the other side of the globe. There’s nobody else to turn to or to hold on to; just herself.

\----

_Five months after..._

_< <”I’m sorry, Cha. But I really can’t release your Papa’s last salary. It’s the only payment that we can get after all the loan he had taken to pay for his hospital bills.”>>_ The owner of the dojo,  _Kim Hae-Byeon_ , a balding middle-aged man, explained to her.

Charlene cleared her throat and thought out the words she can say.

 _< <”It’s not his salary that I’m after at, Mr. Kim; it’s his share here in the dojo. You know Papa also helped build this place.”>>_ Charlene reasoned with the man.

At that time, Charlene had nowhere else to go. Her contract with her last part-time job had ended and most of her earnings were paid for her student loans. Though the saddest part is that she may finish her senior year in High School but she will never be able to step in to college.

Her contacts in stunt works or talent scouts for bit players were no help for her. She had no other choice but to at least get her father’s share in the dojo.

Hae-Byeon shook his head and said,  _< <”Do you really need the money?”>>_

This time, she looked down on her hands that are steepled on her lap, then she answered,

_< <”I do. I need the money so I could go back to the Philippines. I’d go back to Tondo, my mother’s hometown.”>>_

Then, just like a miracle from the heavens, Hae-Byeon pulled out his wallet, then asked her,

_< <”How much do you need for a ticket to Manila?>>”_

Charlene answered carefully,  _< <”At least ₩ 80,000. It’s a one way ticket to Manila..”>>_

He then gave her the money and said,  _< <”Use it wisely, kid. I know that you are a good daughter and Bo-Gyeong was lucky enough to have you. Don’t waste your life, you’ve got plenty of time, anyways. How old are you again? 22?”>>_

 _< <”Thank you so much, Mr. Kim. I just turned 23 last November, sir. Yes, you are right, I’m still young.”>> _Charlene smiled and tucked the money in to her pocket.

 _< <”Ah, if you weren’t going back home to Manila, I would’ve married you to my son, Dae-Hwan-- oh, Charlene, I know you two will be a good couple.”>>_ Hae-Byeon pointed out at his son at the far corner of the dojo, a big man not just in height but also in size, wiping the corners of the window.

Charlene could only quietly snicker to herself, then she politely replied,  _< <”I don’t want to marry yet, sir. I still need to get my life upright.”>>_

Charlene was not lying when she said those words. She needed to focus first on how to get her life right and find a suitable job for herself. It might be her father’s dying wish-- to have her find someone that she could share her life with; but at that time and until now, it isn’t her top priority.

Finally, having the money to buy her a one-way ticket to Manila; Charlene left after a week. She only had a backpack full of clothes and a family picture of their whole clan; the _Gosengtian clan_ , in her mother’s side. She and her father were included in the picture, as it was taken in a family reunion back when she was 4 years old. Her mother,  _Rosanna_ , died the next year because of kidney failure.

As she left Seoul for good, she left all the bad memories behind. She was sure that when she arrives in Manila; she will build up her life. That was the place that she grew up; and there she would find the answers.

\----

 _“And that’s a wrap, people! Good job!”_ A man yelled out from the camera, one of the  _Russo brothers_ ; as the filming for Avengers: Infinity War had come to a close.

Each and everyone cheered and shook each hands to congratulate the hard work that everybody gave for the making of the film.

Then, someone announced a group hug in the middle of the buzz; the god of mischief himself, Loki-- portrayed by one of the most charming and eligible English actor,  _Tom HIddleston_.

Tom had another Tom, ( _Tom Holland_ ) hugging him from behind; while  _Chris Hemsworth_  took his right arm to wrap around his shoulders.

“Thanks so much, man. You’ve been the best.” Chris told him, while  _RDJ_ , joined the circle of group hug to give Tom a kiss on the cheek.

 _Scarlett Johansson_ joined in then  _Sebastian Stan_ ,  _Dave Baustista_ ,  _Zoe Saldana_  and almost all of the actors and crew joined in.

In the middle of it all, Tom was smiling the brightest. He knew that he will miss all of these wonderful people that he had worked with, day and night.

After the group hug and everything else, Tom returned to his trailer to take a rest. When he got inside, he didn’t bothered to take off the armor; he just flopped down on to the bed and he closed his eyes.

 _It had been a tough but wonderful first half of the year._  He thought.

Just as he was about to drift off into a sleep, he heard his phone ring; it was one from the talent agency.

“Yep, hullo.” Tom answered as he sat up from the bed.

“Hey, Tom. It’s  _Hodell_  here” a man spoke over the line.

“Oh yes, Chris; what’s up?” Tom asked.

“Listen, I had call from Andy Lockley; he said that he would like you to play the lead part for that movie that they are doing.”

Tom tried to recall the last few movies that the Lockley Studios had made and the last one was about a swashbuckling pirate and something about the search for El Dorado.

“Well, would I get to hold a sword there? Save some damsels-in-distress?” Tom joked.

“Nope. It’s nothing like it; you’ll be holding guns and driving cars, that’s what I heard.”

He had to hold an excited guffaw when he heard that. It was a change of scenery and scripts for him, and Tom was actually willing to take on the role.

“So, what’s the working title, by the way? Who are the other leads?” He followed.

“You seem interested. The title’s  _The Last Deal_ , you’ll be working with  _Paula Weissman_  and  _Ian Velasquez_.”

Tom sighed and laid down again on his bed and answered, “I’ll take it. Tell them I will take the role.”

“Great, I’ll pass them the good news.” Chris replied.

“Thank you, Chris. Okay, bye.” Then Tom ended the call, but something got his curiosity; the lead actress, Paula Weissman.

He opened his mobile browser and started looking her up on Google. Then, he saw her in Cosmopolitan’s July issue, and he swore she was more gorgeous than his ex.

“Well then. She’s blonde, a former ballerina, and stage actress. Not bad, though.”

Tom could snigger to himself as he placed down the phone once and for all. There was something about that film that made him feel excited; though he wasn’t sure if it was about the role or his co-star.

But something in him knew, it would be a great role to take on.

\----

Charlene arrived at the production warehouse of  _ABS-CBN_ , a leading broadcasting channel in the Philippines; along  _Mother Ignacia street_  in  _Quezon city_ ; just after she had done work as a  _Teleserye_  extra for the primetime series,  _Ang Probinsyano_.

She was called up by her childhood friend,  _Dodong_ , as he said, something had come up and he knows that she would be interested. There, she met with the stunt team that her father used to work with; though some of the members are all new, but the older members immediately recognized her.

“Cha! Is that you?” Dodong’s father,  _Artem_ , greeted her when she got inside the warehouse where they are permitted to have their stunt practices.

“Uncle Artem, how are you?” Charlene greeted back and came close to give him a hug.

Artem and Bo-Gyeong were close friends along with Charlene’s maternal uncle, Barty. All of them practiced martial arts under one teacher and there their friendship was formed.

“Oh my, how much you’ve grown! I remember when you were just a girl, now you’re a young woman.” Artem then compared her height with Dodong’s.

“Well, it’s been 10 years. Dodong here grew some abs, I can see that.” Charlene trifled with Dodong and punched his sides.

“Yes, you’ve been gone that long but Dodong still won’t stop talking about you.” Artem remarked, to which Dodong dirtily eyed his father for talking too much.

Charlene smiled at Dodong for a while, but he shied away from her gaze. Then, Artem started to talk to Charlene.

“You see, Cha, my friend in L.A. that works for Lockley Studios told me that they are giving out auditions for stunt choreographers or stuntmen for their upcoming action film. I know that Bo trained you well and I believe that you also need to earn money.”

Charlene looked down for a while, it was because she remembered her father again 

“So, you want me to join the team?” Charlene politely asked.

“Yes. You are Bo-Gyeong’s daughter, one of the best stunt choreographer and martial artists I have met in my entire life. He is my friend and I’m your godfather; it’s my responsibility, at least, to give you this opportunity.”

That had put a smile on Charlene’s face. Even though Bo-Gyeong was not around anymore, he’d still send someone for her to keep her steady and okay.

“So when do we start?” Charlene’s words radiated with energy.

“This week. But I warn you, it would be a six-month training. We have to look good for the executive producer so they would hire our team.”

“Okay, Uncle Artem. So, after six months of training, we would fly to L.A.?”

“Yes. Maybe in the mean time while we’re there, you could live with your Uncle Barty?”

Charlene nodded, “That would be great.”

The world may have closed the door for Charlene when her father died, but she was sure that would find another way for herself. This was her destiny calling, as she can tell, and she would take it and maker her parents proud, even though they are no longer there.

But for Tom, on the other hand, this new role was also a door to something new in his life. He could just feel, it wasn’t just another new opportunity, it was something else that still couldn’t place a finger on. Though, he is sure it would be a new adventure for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used <> because Charlene was speaking Hangul with Mr. Kim.


	3. The Leading Man and The Leading Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlene had just arrived in L.A. and she has an emotional reunion with her maternal uncle, Uncle Barty and her favorite cousin, Barty Jr., A.K.A. make-up guru and Youtube star, LilyShimmers; or just 'Lily'.
> 
> Tom finally meets his leading lady, Paula. Whatever a walk to Venice Beach can lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm publishing the next two chapters here in AO3 :D I just have to note, I first submitted HMG to thfrustration just like Mr. Perfect ^_^ Hope everyone enjoys this chapter :D

                                                     

 

“Hey Dodong, take care of Cha in L.A..” Artem instructed his son before they boarded the airplane.

“I’ll take care of him, he’s too busy taking care of his abs!” Charlene shouted out and it made Artem laughed out loud.

Dodong could only scratch the back of his head as Charlene laughed on as they got inside the tube that leads to the plane.

Along with their teammates– three burly men, _Josh, Tony, and Gab_ ; they were chosen to train and give out an audition in L.A.. at the Lockley Studios.

Somehow, Charlene felt like she had just joined the Olympics and they are the athletic team representing their country. But she just feels excited because she would see her Uncle Barty again and her cousins.

She had never been to the U.S. but she sees her cousins every Christmas break before she and her father moved to Seoul. Her favorite cousin is the second to the youngest of the eight children that her Uncle has; Barty Jr., or also known as the Youtube sensation and one of the Make-up tutorial Queens–  _LilyShimmers_.

Charlene kept communication with her relatives even when she was already in Seoul. But it had been 10 years since the last time she personally met them, and she can’t help but feel jittery in a good way.

When they got to their seats, Dodong sat with her.

“Comfy?” He asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” the only reply Charlene could only manage to say.

She feels awkward with Dodong and she can feel that he likes her. But as much as possible, she didn’t wanted to have any romantic connection as of the moment. Charlene wanted to focus on the job. But then she tried to think of it, if she ever had any romantic connections in her life; the only answer would be  _no_.

As the plane started to take flight, she looked outside the window and thought about it;

_I never had anyone else to love but my Papa. No boyfriends, some intense but quiet crushes on some boys– but no one else._

She settled on to her seat and thought to herself, it didn’t mattered to her if she is a _NBSB_  or, a  _No-Boyfriend-Since-Birth_ ; she wants to have a job more than she wants to have one.

_If I would have a boyfriend, it would be like I took a stone that I’d bash my head with._

This made her chuckle and it made Dodong look.

“Did you said something?” He turned to her.

“Nope. I’ll just take a nap, if you don’t mind.” She replied.

“Okay.” Dodong sighed.

And for the rest of the take-off, Charlene only slept. Not just because she wanted to rest, she wanted evade Dodong’s special attention.

—-

_Where are you? I’m outside the cafe._

Tom immediately looked from left to right when he received that text.

And there, he saw her standing over the doorway, wearing a beanie over her fair head and wayfarers as a disguise. He got up to meet her and he gave her a peck on the cheek, and so did she.

“Hi. Thanks for meeting me, Paula.” Tom charmingly said.

“So, you want to go someplace else?” She replied, pointing out.

“Uhm, you don’t like this cafe?” Tom’s brows furrowed in worry.

“Nope. This place swarm with paparazzis, I’ll take you some place else.”

Without any hesitation, Tom took Paula’s hand and they started to walk in the streets. Little did they knew, the paparazzis had already taken a picture of them as they head down to Venice Beach.

There were a few people at the beach for that day, and some people didn’t recognized the both of them behind their guises of sunglasses, a beanie and a fedora hat in Tom’s case.

Tom initiated on getting to know Paula more; when he met her in the script reading, Tom knew he had to get her number. It wasn’t that hard for him as Paula had already shown an interest.

There was something about her that draws Tom; or maybe it’s just his recklessness and needing to forget about his ex that pushes him to Paula.

Paula knew the place very well as she found a lone hotdog stand in the boardwalk. They took a seat and ordered hotdogs and beer. Tom kept looking from left to right, a little bit anxious that somebody might recognize them at the boardwalk. 

Paula giggled as she watched him. Tom gave out a nervous chuckle. 

“I’ve tried that the first time I ate here. Nobody recognized me, ever. Here–” Then she removed her beanie and sunglasses. 

Tom saw her infectious smile that brightens her pale blue eyes. He felt a little breathless, but he kept his cool. Finally, he removed his sunglasses and hat; he squinted a little from the sun, but Paula’s radiant beauty was more blinding than ever. 

They began eating their hotdogs and Tom would ask a thing or two about Paula. 

He found out that Paula used to be a ballerina until the age of 16. Then, after she was discovered in a play in her high school; she pursued acting.  Her uncle, George Weissman, became her acting coach; while her mother,  ** _Celine_** , pushed her into her career. 

Paula paused for a while before speaking another word about her mother. 

“Can we talk about something else?” 

Tom nodded, “Sure.” 

Then Paula’s gaze became direct, “What do you want to do after this?” 

He tried to think of something to do, but Paula started with, “How about this; we go back to my place. I’ll make you coffee then listen to music.” 

Tom leaned in closer to her, “Then what?” He saw her eyes burn with something else; it was passion, but it was so subtle, it’s only for him to witness. 

“We’ll see, Mr. Hiddleston.” Paula winked at him. 

“The day’s still young, though.” Tom remarked as he looked around. 

Paula tucked her hair behind her ear and replied, “The way you say that, it’s just so Shakespearean.” 

“Well, that’s what I was trained for.” Tom quipped. 

They both chuckled at each other, but they went quiet, as if they were lost in the budding bliss that both of them are sharing. Tom brushed the side of her head and down to her hair.

_I can already tell that I’d be sleepless again because of this woman._

They talked for another hour, something about their previous endeavors in the show business; and even down to their exes. Paula used to date a rock band front man, but she couldn’t handle his womanizing ways, she called it quits. 

“Maybe it’s because rock-stars evoke desire from women, you know? Good girls like bad boys-thing.” Paula remarked. 

“So, you tend to go for bad boys?” Tom quipped. 

This made Paula laugh out loud as it is true. “Well, you’re not one. You’re a straight arrow, Tom.” 

Then she placed a hand on his lap that made Tom slowly smile. “You have no idea; but man, did I try.” 

Tom then stroke his lower lip as he eyed Paula. Paula couldn’t hide her smile, there she thought, she needed to have him right then. “Listen, Tom, do you want to go now? Back at my place? It’s not far from here.” She offered.

The invitation was enough for Tom to say  _yes_  to Paula. He thought, that was he was there for; to  _hook up_.

“Let’s go then, darling.” Tom insinuated sweetly that gave Paula the most seductive smile he ever saw from her.

\----- 

Charlene felt the jet lag as she went out of the tube. But she also felt the cool winds of L.A. in its November weather. It didn’t felt any different from Seoul, but the air felt more rich to her.

Dodong never left her side, and he even guided her through the crowd. The boys followed them out and when they got into the arrival area, Charlene immediately saw a large glittery-pink sign board, with her name on it. 

There was no doubt, it was her cousin's work. 

"Lillllyyy!!!" Charlene shouted out amidst the people and she heard a loud and joyful call as a response, 

"Cha-Chaaaaaaa!!!" And it was indeed her on-fleek gay cousin, ** _Barty Jr_**. 

Charlene couldn't help it, she left Dodong to run towards Barty Jr. 

"Oh my god, Cha-Cha! Come here, lemme hug the fuck out of you!" 

As what he is now known by,  _ **LilyShimmers**_ , some of the newly arrived passengers and even stewardesses looked on as Charlene and Lily embraced each other so warmly. 

"Look at you, Lily! You got taller! You look like a supermodel!" Charlene praised her cousin's outfit for the day and of course, matched with divine make-up that he is widely known for. 

Lily had an androgynous body and features; a boy of only 19, he was two heads taller than Charlene; his mermaid-dyed hair ran through his shoulders.  He turned and poised for her as his smile met his violet eyes made possible by colored contact lenses; Charlene was just left breathless and smiling. 

Then after the fabulous greeting from Lily, her Uncle Barty came over to welcome her. "Cha-Cha, welcome to L.A.!" And Uncle Barty gave her one tight bear hug. 

It was as if the dark cloud of her past shooed away and it was replaced with warmth and happiness, just by a simple welcoming from her relatives.  Charlene tried to wipe out a few tears of joy from her cheeks. 

"Aww, why are you crying, Cha?" Lily mumbled to Charlene. Because of this, Lily pulled Charlene in and wiped her tears away. 

"I just missed you, guys-- that's all." She choked. 

"We missed you too, Cha. And Bo also." Uncle Barty placed a hand on her head to comfort her 

Then, Dodong and the boys came over to them; but their biceps and chiseled jaws got Lily's attention. 

"Well, hot dayum!" Lily whispered to Charlene and she could only make a funny face at Lily. 

"Oh, is this Dodong, Cha?" Uncle Barty asked her, then he met him with a handshake and a tap on the young man's shoulder, 

"Dodong! It is you! If it weren't for your eyebrows, I wouldn't recognize you!" 

"Thanks, Uncle Barty." He replied with a bright smile. 

"How's Artem and Nini?" Dodong asked him. 

"Papa and Mama are doing well. Papa's still on stunt choreography." 

"Dad, are you going to introduce the boys to me-- I mean to us girls?” Lily sassed, but Charlene snorted out.

Uncle Barty sighed, “This is my boy, _Barty Gosengtian Jr_.; Junior, the boys.”

Lily wiggled his hips closer to Dodong and the boys to introduce himself, “Just call me... Lily.” His voice got ditzier that made Charlene snigger, she tried to look away so she wouldn’t burst out laughing.

But Uncle Barty already had a sour look on his face, he cut off the introductions by restraining Lily and pulling him back.

“Now, that’s enough, Junior-- anyways, where are you staying, you and the boys, Dodong?” Uncle Barty asked them.

“Lockley Studios had us provided lodging; we’ll be fine, Uncle Bart.”

“Oh, that’s good. So we’ll take Charlene home now, if you don’t mind.”

Dodong tried to hide his disappointment, and Uncle Barty saw it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see her again.” He joked.

He gave out a nervous chuckle, but Uncle Barty already took Charlene’s pack.

“Bye, Dodong.” Charlene said finally.

“Bye, boys.” Lily gave out flying kisses to them before they left.

Charlene didn’t mind the boys; they’ll contact her in the day of the audition. But as they got to the car park, Lily and Charlene are already gushing about the past 10 years that they have to catch on about.

She may be in a different country, but Charlene felt home. It may not be her father’s company, but to her; it was enough.

\------

Paula’s home was just a further walk from the boardwalk; and it was a beautiful two-floor four square house that has a breathtaking view of the beach and the sea. The design of the house for is built for a modernist or millennial, Tom observed.

 _Girl got class._  He thought to himself.

She brought him to the living room where the kitchen was just the other side. Paula turned on the stereo and started to play a song.

“It’s a  _Lana Del Rey_ song; from her new album,  _Lust for Life_. I hate to gush but, I so so adore Lana.” Paula lovingly explained as she paused over the counter.

Tom stood up and went over Paula’s side, “I’ve heard some of her songs. What’s the title?”

She looked away as she heard the lyrics of the chorus play, “ _Love_.”

“Sounds hauntingly beautiful.” Tom whispered, but then, he leaned in to kiss her lips.

Paula felt herself bend over to Tom and willingly receive his lips. She closed her eyes and felt how sweet Tom can kiss.

But for a while, she hesitated and she let go of Tom.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“What about coffee?” She replied, breathless.

“Fuck coffee. I want you.” He hungrily whispered and once again, he took Paula into a deeper kiss.

Tom’s hands got a hold of her cheeks, but those hands went down to her shoulders, to her arms, until it found her waist. Paula couldn’t help but let a moan escape while he kissed her, as Tom was just too good at it.

He grabbed her everywhere he can grab, he placed her above the counter as he devoured her lips then down to her neck. His warm breath tickled Paula but made her want for more.

She was not letting him do all the work; her hand already found its way to the buckle of his belt, ready to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

Tom smirked but he kept on kissing her. Then, Paula spoke as she also wanted to catch her breath, “Let’s take this up. I’ve got a bed upstairs, you know.”

He carried her in his arms, and up they went to her room.

Tom didn’t cared as he pushed the door with his feet. He settled Paula down on the floor then proceeded in undressing each other. And when they both have no more article of clothing left in their bodies; Tom paused for a while to look at Paula.

“Damn. I could get used to this.” His sweet husky voice made Paula smile.

Then he pulled her once again, but she took him by surprise by pushing him gently into the bed. Tom knows well what she will do; Paula never broke eye contact as her lips got further down from his chest.

He shuddered when she reached his belly button, but that didn’t stop her from giving him head.

He gave in to the pleasure, the decadent sensation. Tom had been given blowjobs in his lifetime, but none were close to how Paula does it. With it every bob of her head, made it feel like he was going to come early.

And so, he stopped her midway; he didn’t wanted to blow off that fast. He asked Paula for a condom, and she was ready for it and gave him one immediately.

“Let’s do it from behind.” Paula breathed. 

“What?” Tom’s brows were furrowed as he is now putting on the condom.

“Fuck me from behind.” She almost ordered him but she still sounded like an angel to Tom.

“Well then. How do you like it?”

Paula gave him a kiss, “As hard as you can.”

Tom smiled and made her turn around. They both crouched over the bed, and then he noticed that there was a mirror in front of them.

He slid his cock in and Paula felt it all.

“Fuck.” Tom moaned as he felt it all slippery and wet even though he already had a condom on.

“Because you-- were a good, good girl... You’re gonna get it... Hard... and fast.” He spoke through his thrusts.

With his pace, Paula moaned out loud and had her head slumped down to the bed. They both melted, like ice brought next to scorching-hot fire. They were one and they could feel every sensation, every touch, every breath that they took.

Tom saw their reflection on the mirror; but there was nothing more that he could think of but Paula. She looked at him through their reflection. Her angelic face writhed with passion and desire.

Tom couldn’t hold it back, he was coming. His breath hasten as he went faster with his pace.

"Oh, Paula-- fuck!” He moaned out loud, but he heard in a while, they were both proclaiming out sighs of pleasure through the whole room.

It was done. Tom bent over Paula and made her head turn so he could kiss her.

“So much for listening to music and drinking coffee.” She teased.

Tom chuckled and took her into sweet embrace. They both took a rest, as it had been a wild activity for the both of them.

Paula fell asleep on the bed, while Tom, he brooded over the curtained wide windows that shows the view of the sea. The filming for the The Last Deal would start in two weeks. Till then, he won’t be seeing her for a time.

He was informed that an audition for stunt performers were to take place this Friday. A stunt trainer for him will be chosen, and Tom has still no idea who it would be.

But then, his thoughts got back to Paula. He was wondering where their fling would go. if it’s for the long run or just the short time. He sighed and leaned on the post at the window. For now, he doesn’t want to think about it. He would just enjoy the ride for now.


	4. Charlene's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlene laments on the rejection she received from Lockley Studios; however, she will not let that dampen her spirits. She is determined that she will get even with them and get a job at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few warnings, there are some swear words from yours truly, LilyShimmers haha :P I would just like to point out that Lily is being meta in this chapter, because I think he's that one character in fiction that would always be meta, I don't know haha XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope the dear readers enjoy this chapter :D

                                                   

 

 

_After the Audition..._

 

 _The train ride back home_  was very dreary for Charlene. The people's faces seemed distorted to her; everything seems a blur for her. But she couldn't forget how much she felt when she was rejected.

_We can't hire women like you._

Those words repeated every time in her head. It never stopped, and it kept jamming the pain into her heart. Charlene would've threw away the memory just as fast as she can, but, she was ridiculed in front of a lot of people. It was just too hard to forget. 

She heard herself sigh from exhaustion and disappointment. But somehow, she found her phone from her pocket and felt like she wanted to text Lily, Uncle Barty or  _Auntie Baby_. Her eyes stayed on at the beeping slash on the blank space of her text. She couldn't bring her finger to tap one letter on the phone.

_Screw it. I'm not telling them a thing. They don't need to know I screwed up._

Then she wedged her phone back to her pocket.

As she tried to let her eyes wander through her surroundings, she saw an ad of a magazine for the month of November. Her eyes widened immediately as the cover of that magazine was the man she saw earlier.

 _It’s that kind British guy._  She thought to herself.

Even if the ad was far away from her, she could still see how his blue eyes lights up along with his smile.

Then she read his name--  _Tom Hiddleston, our man of the month_.

 _Tom Hiddleston? So that’s his name? Tom. Thomas? Sounds like a good name._ Charlene thought, but she found her fingers twirling the ends of her long braided hair.

As soon as she found herself doing that, she stopped. She doesn’t like when she does that while thinking about a certain guy, because she ends up having a crush on that  _guy_.

_No, Charlene. He was just kind to you earlier because his girlfriend was a total bitch. Don’t think about him. He’s just a kind, good-looking Brit with big blue eyes that could melt hearts.  
_

She tried to breathe it out, but the ad had seemed to have got a hold of her gaze and there she was looking at Tom again.

Charlene thought,  _Why did you had to be kind to me earlier? You could have shouted at me just like what your girlfriend did. But you didn’t. Why?_

She swore that the ad might answer her, but when her stop came by, Charlene had to stand and get ready to step off of the train.

For the last time, she stole a look at the ad and she gazed at Tom’s smiling face.

When she got out of the train, there she felt like she left something inside the train car; it was her sadness. Just because she saw Tom again--though not personally, she felt her sadness lighten and was almost gone.

 _A temporary source of happiness, I guess._ She thought and then she chuckled to herself.

\-----

It was almost dark when she got home; her Uncle Barty’s  _home_  is just a typical L.A. two-storey building with an overlooking rooftop that houses him, his wife,  _Babylyn_ ; and five of his eight children, as the eldest three had already married off and are living a few blocks away from them.

Charlene got in and she found her Uncle Barty having a drinking session in the living room with his coworkers. The karaoke was on and they were singing their lungs out as some of them are already drunk.

She tried to get upstairs as quietly as possible as she didn’t wanted to answer any question for the moment, but to her dismay, her Auntie Baby saw her as she had a fresh crispy pork leg dish on hand that she will serve their visitors.

“Oh, Cha-Cha, you’re home! Have you eaten yet? There’s still rice left for dinner.” She sweetly spoke to Charlene.

“I’m sorry, Auntie, but I’m not that hungry.” Charlene tried to speak like she is okay, but Auntie Baby immediately saw that there was something wrong.

“Cha, did something happened?” Auntie Baby placed a hand on Charlene’s shoulder.

“I... I was rejected at the audition. But, Dodong and the boys got in. It’s okay, Auntie; maybe I’ll look for another job here in L.A.” Now the memory of her being rejected came coming back and Charlene just tried to hold back tears.

“No! But why did they do that? You were so good in that stunt choreography, I saw it! How could they? Your Uncle Barty should know this!” Auntie Baby said in disbelief, then she went in the living room.

“Auntie Baby, you don’t have to--” Charlene said too late, and there, Auntie Baby called for Uncle Barty,

“ _Bartolomeee!_ Stop that karaoke, I have something to tell you!” Auntie Baby’s high-pitched voice blared out to bring her the attention of her husband and his drunk coworkers.

“What is it, my darling Baby?” Uncle Barty then tried to wrap his arms around his wife’s waist, but she slapped his hands off and spoke,

“Your niece! She was rejected at the audition! After all the hard work she has done and they rejected her!”

Uncle Barty’s drunkenness wavered off for a while and he turned to look at Charlene who is standing just a few paces away from them.

“No! That can’t be! They couldn’t reject Cha-Cha that easily, she’s better than those boys! Come here, Cha, tell us what happened!” Then he made one of his coworker get out of a chair to make Charlene sit there, “Come here, Cha-- Andoy, give me a glass.” Uncle Barty then poured a shot of the  _Johnny Walker_  Scotch whisky that they are drinking for Charlene.

Charlene wanted not to drink that time, but she thought, the strongest drink she ever had for the last years while she was in Seoul was  _soju_. Maybe a little whisky could help her get through.

She sat in the middle of them and before talking, she took down the shot of whiskey in seconds and took a few bites of the crispy pork leg that Auntie Baby had settled down at the table.

“The executive producer, Andy Lockley, he rejected me. He said that women can’t work as stuntmen, that they don’t hire women in that kind of job.” Charlene was again poured another shot and without any chaser, she knocked back the shot glass.

She winced as the sharpness of the whisky got into her throat, but she continued,

“I mean-- I’ve worked day and night just to perfect that mock fight with Dodong and the others; but, I guess they don’t care about that.”

All of those in the living room listened to her and tried to comfort her just as they gave her another shot of whisky.

“They don’t care about anything, even if you’d given so much effort, for them, it’s just not enough.” She sighed as she placed down the shot glass.

“If only I was born a man, I would’ve been accepted. I would’ve made Papa proud.” A tear fell from her eye but she wiped it down.

“Oh, Cha, don’t say that. Bo loved you because you’re his kid. Even if you weren’t a boy.” Uncle Barty gently tapped her shoulder.

Then one of Uncle Barty’s coworkers asked her, “Then what are you going to do now?”

Charlene shook her head, and she can feel the dizziness thanks to the whisky, “I’m not sure... But there’s one thing I know I am sure-- give me another shot and I’ll sing my favorite song in karaoke!”

They all cheered, Charlene was going to drown out her sadness with a few more drinks, a sing or two in the karaoke and more bites of the crispy pork leg. For a while, she forgot all of her worries, but that was just temporarily. After a few more shots, she remembered again her problems.

She thought again, if only she was born a man, she wouldn’t have any problems. But she wasn’t, and that’s her problem. And in a moment of clarity, after she drank down another shot, she had an idea.

Charlene took the microphone and spoke up, but woozed as she is already drunk, “Listen up, guys! I have a solution to my problem! I’ll go in disguise! I’ll be a man!” She shouted out.

For a moment, they all went quiet. But a burst of cheering and laughing came from Uncle Barty and his coworkers as a drunken approval to her proposal.

“You go, Cha! Be a man! Show those suckers that you are Bo-Gyeong and Rosanna’s kid!” Uncle Barty shouted.

Charlene felt excited and she dropped the mic on the floor. Then, the first person she needed for her endeavor to be possible was just upstairs. She climbed the stairs quickly and went to Lily’s room (they also share the same room).

When she got into the door, she burst in and saw that Lily was in the middle of a make-up tutorial and it is livestreaming in Youtube.

“What the actual fuck-- Cha, you can’t just burst in when I’m streaming! Sorry guys, it’s my pretty cousin, Charlene. Say  _Hi_ , girl.” Lily pointed the webcam at Charlene.

Charlene waved and smiled and Lily could see that she is drunk.

“Have you been drinking with Papi and the guys? Cha!” He raised his perfect eyebrows.

“Yes! To drown out my sadness-- but Lily, I need your help! You’re the only one who can help me!” Charlene started to crawl towards Lily.

“NO! After this livestream! A girl has to work!” Lily dismissed Charlene and he tried to make her stand up and get out of the room.

“But Lilyyy, I really need your help!” Charlene bawled out before Lily shoved her out of the room.

When Charlene was finally out of the room, Lily sat back again in front of the mirror and his webcam,

“I’m really sorry, guys, I just have the craziest-ass but sweetest family. Anyways, let’s put this motherfucking highlighter on!” He enthusiastically brushed the palette of his highlighter.

\------

Charlene was finally sober and now she and Lily are up at the rooftop.

“Now what? You want me to transform you... Into a guy?” Lily’s perfectly shaped eyebrow raised again, but Charlene explained,

“Yes. I want to audition on Lockley studios again as a guy. And I need your help.” Charlene pleaded to her cousin.

“But why, girl? Come on, Cha, I know you had your pride stepped on, but why bother? If they don’t want you, then they don’t. They have no use for you.” Lily pointed out.

“I just need to prove them wrong. Lily, I’m just sick and tired of everybody saying that I can’t do that, I can’t be like this, just because I’m a woman. I thought this was a time of change and freedom, but I was wrong. I need to show them that women aren’t just going to stay that way when we were silenced and chastised.” Charlene turned her back at Lily and gazed into the horizon.

“Don’t fucking break into a song or I’ll think that we are in a Disney movie.” Lily held his hands up and Charlene snickered.

“But, why do you have to pretend to be a guy? I mean, where’s the sense in that? Couldn’t you just audition again just as you are?” Lily asked her.

For a while, that made Charlene think. Lily is right, but she knows that they will only accept her if she’s another person.

“They will take me if I’m a guy. I know it. And when the time comes, I’ll reveal who I am and it will blow up their faces, they’d be sorry that they rejected me in the first place.”

Charlene’s words sounded very determined to Lily, but he was hesitating. Then, he took Charlene’s hand and said, “I just don’t want you pretending to be someone else. You could just let it go, Cha.”

But Charlene looked at Lily’s eyes, “But I have to do this. You know I do. And also, I will need to have a job and there’s nothing I could do better but be a stuntman- er,  _stuntwoman_... Whatever.  And I’ll need your help. And also, this would be our secret, okay? Don’t tell Uncle Barty and Auntie Baby.”

“Why not?” He asked.

“I don’t want them to worry about me. All they need to worry about is your family.” Charlene smiled.

“You stop that, you’re part of this family,” Lily pouted then placed his arms around her cousin, “Okay. We’ll do this. I’ll turn you into a man, and they would never recognize you, ever!” Lily encouraged.

Charlene hugged Lily back, “Thank you so much, couz.”

It may sound like the most ridiculous idea to exist, but Charlene must do it. There had to be a way where she must prove herself and also earn money at the same time. She feels almost terrified but excited at the same time. That’s why she felt like she really needed to do it, or else, she’ll regret it for the remainder of her life.


	5. She The Man

                                                    

 

 _“Hollywood/Highland station. Just one.”_ A voice of a young man spoke and he was given a TAP card for a single ride.

“Thank you.” He said before leaving the ticket booth.

The attendant blushed a little as the young man looked like a posh boyband member of a certain K-POP group. He waited behind the yellow line for the train to arrive. The ground trembled softly from below as the train approached.

When it arrived, he saw his reflection through the glass doors; he almost gasped as he is not Charlene Lee anymore, he is  _Charlie Go_  now.

Charlie tried to feel the back of his head and felt that it was lighter now. His waist-length hair had been cut off yesterday. And he could still remember how his trip to the salon went.

\-----

“Are you fucking sure, girl? Because if I had hair this long, I would fucking treasure it every minute of my life.” Lily asked Charlene as she sat in front of the salon mirror, with Lily’s best friend and hairstylist,  _Jay-a_.

Charlene answered, “I’m pretty fucking sure, Lily.”

But before her hair could be cut off, Lily and Jay-a showed her photos of the popular actors, just so she could choose what hairstyle to wear.

The first set that she was shown were photos of  _Ellen DeGeneres_  and _Hugh Jackman._

“Which look do you like? An Ellen or a Hugh?” Jay-a asked her.

Charlene tried to hide her cringing but she didn’t wanted to offend Jay-a, “Maybe something more appropriate for my age.”

He then showed her again another set, this time, it was photo stills of  _Zac Efron_  and  _Harry Styles_.

“A Zac or a Harry?” Now Lily asked.

Charlene shook her head, “Their hair is too high-maintenance to look at. Nope.”

Jay-a sighed and finally showed the last set of photos, “A  _Michael Cera_  or a  _Park Bo-Gum_?”

Then she saw Park Bo-Gum’s picture,

 

                                                  

and then Charlene knew what haircut she wanted.

“Park Bo-Gum, definitely.” Charlene answered quickly.

“Okay. Hold on to your butt and I’ll work you hairstyle out.” Jay-a happily picked up a comb and a pair of scissors as he started cutting Charlene’s hair.

\-------

At the training quarters in Lockley Studios, Tom and Julian are finally introduced to the men who passed the audition last Friday.

“Sir, I’m Dominic, but you can call me Dodong.” Dodong introduced himself to Tom.

“Oh, can I call you  _Dom_?” Tom asked as he shook his hand.

“Yeah sure. This is Josh, Gab, and Tony.” Dodong introduced the boys to Tom.

Dodong and Tony were confused with Tom and Julian’s names because they almost looked alike. Julian had the same face shape and body frame as Tom but the only thing that made him different from Tom is that Julian has flaming red hair that he keeps in a neat cut.

But Tom couldn’t help but wonder about the girl that was with them so he asked, “Uhm, the girl that you went with last Friday, where is she?”

Dodong scratched the back of his head, “Charlene? She’s probably with her relatives. I still haven’t had any contact with her since Friday. She must’ve taken the rejection deeply.”

Tom then had the look of disappointment on his face, “Oh, I see.”

After a while, a man arrived on the training quarters; he was one of the leads,  _Ian Velasquez_.

“Gentlemen.” He greeted them smoothly while he removed his black fedora hat.

Tom and Julian could feel the aura of his confidence from just standing a feet away from Ian and they couldn’t help but feel insecure.

Ian Velasquez is known for his smart, detached, and Byronic roles that he played previously. But there were two things that he is widely known for--being a bisexual and extremely promiscuous.

They were about to talk about the fighting styles that Tom will be taught with, when a production assistant called and searched for the head of stunt team,  _Al Greener_.

“Is Al here? Someone wants to audition for the vacant slot in the stunt team.” He asked around.

“What’s your name again?” He asked the young man beside him who wore all black and also a black cap that hid half of his face.

“Charlie Go, sir.”

Tom’s attention was with the newly arrived guy. He was short and he looked Asian, but his frame looked soft but flexible. But as Tom examined him from afar, he found the guy quite androgynous.

Al Greener went over to the production assistant. Al was a large man with arm muscles the size of bricks. He looked like the part as a stunt team head.

“I’m here. I thought we didn’t need to make auditions anymore?” He asked the production assistant.

“This guy is insistent that he wanted to audition. I guess I’ll leave you to it, I have to go back to studio 4.”

The production assistant left and Al placed his hands on his waist to intimidate the new guy.

“Well, I think that the new ones are enough to fill the team. So, you have to show me something or you’ll have to look for another project.”

The young man removed his cap to reveal a short black hair, and he spoke, “I just need a job, sir. I’ve been to other production companies, but they didn’t have any work for me.”

At the entrance to the training quarter, Paula, along with Gwen and her uncle, George; are walking as they were talking about some of the action sequence that Paula would be involved with.

Paula requested her uncle to introduce her to the stunt team, but really, she just wanted to see Tom who is also meeting with the stunt team.

“There’s Al, but I think he’s busy with somebody.” George looked over.

Paula didn’t bothered looking at Greener and the young man he spoke with, she craned her neck to see Tom who was at the other side, standing with Julian and Ian.

But because there was a single house covering the men, she couldn’t see if it’s Julian or Tom that she is seeing.

“Gwen, can you take a look over there if Tom’s also at the training quarters.” Paula nudged Gwen.

She didn’t answered, but instead, Gwen was transfixed with the young man that Greener was talking to.

“Gwen! Are you listening?” Paula hissed then she saw the way Gwen was looking at the young man.

“Are you ogling that short-ass man?” Paula asked and this snapped away Gwen from her own viewing session.

“No--No, I wasn’t.” Gwen stammered.

Paula smirked, “Don’t worry, I’ll ask for his name-- if ever he is part of the stunt team.”

George then spoke, “Let’s go talk to them, I’ll introduce you girls.”

The trio started to walk towards Al and the young man; meanwhile, Tom and Julian were watching Al as he spoke to the young man. Ian was talking with Josh and Gab, and it was evident he was checking the two out.

“Is he doing an audition for him right now?” Tom asked Julian.

“I think he is. I know Al, he likes to see more what you can do than what you can say.” Julian replied and crossed his arms on his chest.

Then, both of them got a glimpse of Paula, Gwen, and George walking towards the premises.

“It’s Paula. And Gwen and George, too. What do you think they’re doing here, Jules--” Tom asked Julian but he was quiet as he was looking at someone else.

Tom tried to trace Julian’s fixed gaze and he found out, Julian was looking only at Gwen.

“You’re either looking at my girl or Gwen. I don’t know, man.” Tom nudged Julian and he looked like he just snapped up from a blissful daydream.

“You can have you’re girl, but Gwen-- she’s just... I can’t take my eyes off of her.” Julian almost sighed.

When the trio of Paula was just about to get near Al and the young man; the young man removed his black leather jacket and took a step back.

Al said something as he was about to approach the young man, but in a matter of seconds, the young man tackled down Al and took him in a leg lock. They all exclaimed in surprise, everyone who was watching, and Tom, rushed in just to take the young man off of Al.

Al struggled but the young man was stronger than he is. He had no choice but tap out so the young man could let him go. The young man stood up and brushed his bangs away from his face and wore his jacket again. Al stood up and laughed out loud.

“You’re one crazy little shit! I didn’t know you’re that strong!” Al laughed as he patted his neck that was almost strangled.

The young man smiled and replied, “No, I just caught you off-guard.”

But Al reached for his hand, “Al Greener, I’m your boss.”

“Charlie Go.” He replied and they both shook hands briskly.

Ian’s attention now was on the young man who just tackled down the head of the stunt team. 

Tom arrived at the scene and Paula, Gwen, and George also.

“Are you all right, Al?” Tom asked.

“I’m okay. We have a new crew member; Charlie Go.” He enthusiastically introduced Charlie to Tom.

Paula and Gwen stood side by side, but Gwen was shamelessly ogling Charlie. George went near them and shook hands with Tom.

George then turned to Charlie, “He’s incredibly agile. Tell me, how old are you anyway?”

Charlie answered, “I’m 19, sir.”

“Psh, just call me George, please. Welcome to the production, kid. Anyways, Al, wouldn’t you think Charlie would be a better trainer for our lead?” George happily suggested.

Tom glanced at Charlie and he noticed that his almond eyes widen.

“I was supposed to be Tom’s stunt trainer, but seemingly that he took me down in seconds-- I think that’s a good idea.” Al agreed.

Tom then went beside Charlie; Tom towered over Charlie, who only reached the level of his lips.

“I’m Tom Hiddleston. I’m from London. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for Charlie.

For a while, Charlie hesitated to shake his hand. But he spoke, “I’m Charlie Go. Chinatown, Manila. Guess we’ll be working together.”

Then, he finally reached for Tom’s hand.

If only all the people there in the training quarters knew how  _Charlene_  really felt at that moment, as she tried to mask her identity with Charlie’s; the butterflies on her stomach won’t stop fluttering as she held Tom’s hand in a handshake.

His hand is bigger than hers, and his long fingers reached near her wrist. His baby-blue eyes were looking directly at her.

His eyes never changed, it is still the same kind eyes that forgave her last Friday. But what’s more is that she felt something else; she felt her heart race like she just ran up and down a staircase.

 _Be still my beating heart. Just calm the fuck down._  She tried to instruct herself.

Charlene’s plan is almost successful, but there is a challenge that she must pass; she mustn’t break in Tom’s presence or else; her disguise as Charlie Go would be blown.


	6. Choices, Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie had started training Tom and it is bringing them close--well, closer than Charlie can expect. But how can Charlie handle her newfound crush for Tom when there's someone trying to vie for her attention, and it is no other than the promiscuous Ian Velasquez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something, I used the pronoun 'He' for Charlie whenever he is at work, but he turns into a 'She' whenever she's at home. I know it might confuse the hell out of the readers, but I thought maybe it's the right thing to distinguish Charlie whenever he's pretending to be man or when she's just a woman, at home with her family ^_^
> 
> I hope the readers enjoy this chapter :D

                                                    

 

Tom looked over the window while they are inside the rooms that are provided in the training quarters. It was the first day of training for Tom and he had yet to know what fighting style Charlie will be teaching him. 

Julian ate his brown bread with non-fat butter spread on it. 

Then, Tom spoke finally, “What do you think I would learn from Charlie, eh?” He optimistically wondered. 

Julian shrugged, “I don’t know. He didn’t told Greener what fighting style he use. But, you’ll know it soon enough.” 

Tom inhaled, “The way he tackled Al, it’s just, I thought he was really going to break the man’s neck with that leg hold. I mean, who’s crazy and calculating at the same time to do that move?” 

Julian didn’t answered as he ate a mouthful of his bread, but he was thinking; the last time he saw that move was when Dodong and his company auditioned.  One of them has done that kind of move but he couldn’t remember which one of them did. 

However, Julian was sure with one thing, he already met Charlie before as he recognize his face. He was not sure where or when, but he is good with recognizing faces.

After a while, Tom received a text message from Paula, who had just arrived at the next studio for a screen test with Ian.

 _Wish you were here. Ian’s being a whore with the cute prod assistants. And it’s just 6 o’clock._ and there was an eye-rolling emoji at the end of her text.

Tom smiled but he replied,

_Just be patient with them. I’ll see you later after work._

He received another reply from Paula,

_Take care with your training, by the way. If that Charlie breaks any bone from you, I’ll punch him myself._

This time, Tom let out a chuckle and replied;

_That’s so sweet and very un-ladylike of you. xx_

He only got a fly-away kiss emoji as a reply from Paula.

Julian cleared his throat, “So, exchanging sweet nothings with your bae?”

Tom threw the nearest pillow at Julian and they both sniggered.

“Why? What’s wrong with this? Paula likes me, I like her. The feeling’s mutual.” Tom explained clearly.

“Okay. I’m not saying anything but I think girls like Paula tend to label something immediately. Are sure that’s where you want to go?” Julian scoffed.

Tom eyed him, “If you don’t shut up, I won’t introduce you to Gwen, ever.”

Julian was immediately silenced but after a while he replied, trying not to stammer, “Hey, th-that’s just mean, man.” Julian almost begged Tom.

Then Tom spoke up, “Why do you like Gwen anyway? She’s very... Snobbish.”

Julian went beside Tom and braced himself like he is going to explain the philosophy of humankind’s existence on Earth.

“Gwen is not like any other girl out here in this kind of business. I know she’s not pretty for you or sexier than Paula, but– when you just like somebody, and you can’t explain it, that every time you see that person you’re whole world just--  _stops_.” And he gazed out and sighed again.

As far as Tom knows, Julian only met Gwen after the script reading and he’d been so crazy for her since.

“And besides, she’s a ginger and I’m a ginger; we’ll have the cutest ginger babies.” Julian bragged to which Tom only responded with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

FInally, he stretched up, “I’m going around the compound for a run. It’s just 6:30 in the morning.”

“Okay. See you later, man.” Julian replied then he started preparing another bread to spread butter on.

* * *

 

"What did I say again?" Lily asked Charlie.

"Act natural, but still manly." Charlie spoke in a deep voice.

Lily tried not to cringe as he can still see Charlene and not Charlie. 

"Okay. Good luck, girl." 

Charlie smiled at him and held his hand, "Thanks a lot, couz." She replied in her normal voice. 

She now got up and took her body bag and put on her black cap. It was Charlie's first day of work, but Lily couldn't help but worry about his cousin. What he fears most is that Charlie might get caught and that she would be insulted again in front of everybody. 

Lily sat in front of his mirror stand where he makes his make-up tutorial videos. He found himself leaning against the desk. Then, he heard someone knock over the open door, "Why is Charlene dressed like a guy?" 

It is their youngest sibling,  ** _Demi_** , and she had her hand on her waist, demanding answers. 

"Come here, I'll tell you something. Close the door." Lily instructed Demi. 

Demi went over to her brother and he said, "Don't tell Mami and Papi about this! Understood?" 

"Crystal." She replied quickly. 

"I told the folks that Cha is going through a... Phase. But really-- she disguised herself as a guy so Lockley Studios can hire her as a stuntman." 

Demi took her time before saying anything. But then, her brows furrowed and she had the look of disbelief. 

"What? I mean-- What?" 

Lily pouted and said, "Mm-hm." 

"No way." 

"Yes way, sis. And I'm worried about Cha, really. That she might get in trouble or something." Lily sighed. 

Demi only smiled and held her brother's hand, "Come on, sissy, you know Cha-- She's an independent girl. I think she can handle that. Whatever her reason for doing that, I know that she can handle also the outcome." 

"What? You're not even confused about it or worried? Damn, gurl." Lily crossed his arms on his chest. 

"Nope. Let Cha do her thing." 

Lily could only sit back and sigh. 

* * *

 

Charlie arrived at the Training quarters around 8 o’clock, but it seems that he was the first one to be there. He made himself comfortable in a long iron bench near the housing that is the sleeping quarters of the stunt team. 

For a while, he started to stretch out to prepare himself for teaching Tom. But as he was preparing for a Chinese split, the thought of seeing Tom again made him stop. 

Then he finally lost it when he saw in his mind-eye if ever Tom would smile at him while on training.

 _Cha, can you stop thinking about him--your stupid crush towards him, for a while?_   He thought to himself.

It was official, Charlie has now a crush on Tom Hiddleston. He knew it to be true when he was accepted as part of the stunt team, just a few days ago and specifically assigned by the director to be Tom’s trainer.

He knew he just wanted to prove the executive producer wrong, for turning him away when he auditioned as Charlene; but Charlie never knew that he would get into this kind of situation.

 _The best thing that you should do is resist it. Hide it. Don’t let him know that you have a budding crush for him._  He thought again.

The only thing that had snapped his thoughts away from Tom is what fighting style he would teach Tom. Al spoke to him over the phone asking him about that yesterday. Charlie was informed that the film would require a lot of physical exertion and CQCs.

He thought of teaching Tom  _Kali_ ,  _Taekwondo_  and also a little bit of  _Brazilian Capoeira_  as Charlie was informed that Tom would do a lot of kicking, throwing punches and gun handling scenes.

After he had settled again in a sitting position, Charlie somehow remembered his father and the first day he taught him Taekwondo. He was four years old at that time, and they were still living in  _Binondo_  in Manila. Bo-Gyeong had just ask him to kick as high as he could, but he ended up with his butt down on the floor as he stumbled. Rosanna saw it and it made her chuckle; she told her husband that Charlie was not ready for learning Taekwondo.

But Charlie could remember well that he insisted to his father that he really wants to learn.

He heard himself sigh. He thought,  _I’m thinking of the good old days again. But that’s how Charlene would think-- but not Charlie._

Charlie tried to put those memories away. As he always said to himself, he needed to focus into his work right now. After a few minutes, Charlie’s attention was caught when someone running came over to the iron bench where he is sitting.

His eyes went from the person’s feet and slowly up to the head, and Charlie saw first a pair of black running shoes stopping; two long legs wearing a pair of knee-length shorts on, the slender but muscular abdomen and pecs, and lastly, his freckled neck and beautiful face.

In front of Charlie stood Tom, who had just finished his run, looking all sweaty and glorious in the early morning sun.

“Shit.” Charlie quietly muttered and he was glad that Tom didn’t heard him.

“Morning, man. You’re early.” Tom pointed out.

It took Charlie a short while before replying as he is still composing himself. Tom was just a total vision for him.

“It’s the first day of your training, wouldn’t want to be late for it.” He replied with a smile.

“May I?” Tom asked kindly as he gestured beside Charlie.

He took a big gulp before answering Tom, “Sure. Sure, go ahead.”

Tom had a water bottle in his hand and opened it for a drink. Charlie had to peel his eyes away while Tom was drinking, or he might notice that Charlie is ogling him.

“So, what am I going to learn today?” He sounded cheerful and enthusiastic. It might have been that he feels so energized by his run and Tom felt he could do anything today.

Charlie shifted on his seat, and an inch away from Tom so he could focus his thoughts, “Al spoke to me and the requirements you need for the scenes. I told him that I would be teaching you Taekwondo, Kali, and Capoeira.”

His eyes lit up, but to Charlie, his excitement only made his baby-blue eyes deepen and intensify. This time, Charlie was trying to force down a smile and a sigh.

“Really? That’s marvelous. I’ve always been fascinated with Taekwondo, I know a little Kali because of my  _Loki-throwing-knives_  days-- and Capoeira, that’s something I’ve always wanted to learn also.”

Charlie now smiled, half because he found Tom’s enthusiasm very infectious and half that he could see himself in him whenever he would learn a new fighting style from his father.

Then, Tom asks, “I’m just curious, who taught you everything about stunt works? And how did you get into it?”

Charlie now steeple his hands together and then he looked away, “My father was a stuntman and he taught me everything I needed to know.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s gone. And so is my mother. I’m just an orphan gir--boy right now.” He explained.

Tom’s eyes widened with shock then softened to a look of sadness.

“I’m sorry.” Tom replied, shaking his head.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it. And that’s the truth, they’re gone. But I have my Uncle Barty and his big family. My father and mother may be gone, and I accept that; but that doesn’t mean I have to forget them.”

As Charlie spoke about his parents, his voice got a little bit higher to his normal voice of a woman. He tried to tone it down again by clearing his throat so Tom wouldn’t notice.

“I admire that, Charlie. I really do.” Tom’s sincerity pierced Charlie’s heart at that moment, and now, they are both smiling at each other.

Charlie felt a surge of strength inside him.

 _Tom is just so kind, sincere, and humble. I didn’t expect this. He’s like... Not every other guy that I’ve known in my life._  Charlie thought.

Then, Charlie stood up with his hands on his waist.

“So, are you ready? I hope you are because I would be teaching you the stretches and basics to Taekwondo.” Charlie spoke with a certain gentle authority that Tom liked.

“Yeah, I’m ready for it. Whatever it is, sensei.” Tom teased as he also stood up with his hands on his waist.

That made Charlie chuckle and his face softened more. 

Tom noticed that look on his face, and he thought that if Charlie weren’t a man, he would be so lovely. Then they both walked inside the roofed gym and they talked more about Taekwondo.

\------

The clock stroke four and finally, their training for the day has ended.

Charlie saw that Tom looked exhausted from their lessons on splits. Of course at that time, he needed to be so close to Tom. And there was one thing he noticed, Tom still smelled good even when he is sweating.

“Bye, Charlie. Thanks for today. See you tomorrow.” Tom bid goodbye as he is about to leave the gym.

Charlie can only wave at him as he left. And when Tom was finally gone, Charlie drew a long and tired breath. He had been pretending to be a man and suppressing his crush for Tom the whole day that he didn’t knew it would be that gruelling.

To let off all the steam, Charlie decided to take a shower. He was about to enter the ladies’ shower room but a woman came out and he just pointed out that he didn’t saw the sign. He let out an exasperated sigh and brushed off an imaginary sweat off of his brow and now he entered the men’s shower room.

To his horror, he was welcomed with men frolicking, butt-naked and slapping each others legs with their towels while their cocks dangle in the middle of the lockers and benches.

 _Holy fuck of all the fucks in the world._  He thought with his eyes widened with terror and surprise also.

He tried to shrug off the surprise. Luckily, the showers were separated into cubicles.

_Fuck that shit. I’m going to change here inside the shower._

He stripped off his clothes and also the bindings that held his breasts.

Suddenly, he remembered when Lily joked about his breasts and how small they are that he won’t be needing any binding at all. He responded that he is a B cup and they are not that small.

He started the shower and adjusted it to lukewarm. As the sprinkling water fell on his head then to the nape of his neck, he felt all of his exhaustion washed away by the water.

For a while, Charlie forgot how this day went. But he was sure that there is one thing he will never forget, and it is Tom.

After showering, Charlie carefully dressed inside the cubicle. But he could hear outside that the men who was playing with each other was added another one. And he heard the newly arrive guy say, “You better cover that up before I could grab that.”

Charlie’s brow raised because of what he heard.

 _Why the heck is that guy going to grab--_ that _?_   He thought.

When he was fully dressed and sure that no one noticed him, Charlie came out of the shower, the ends of his pixie-cut hair still dripping. He tried to see who was that talking and when he looked back at the guys at the lockers, Charlie saw the man they call Ian.

Charlie met his gaze but he looked away immediately and went out of the shower room so he wouldn’t attract any attention. As far as he know, that Ian is popular with the production assistants. And Al lightly warned him to veer away from Ian. He was never told why he should, but he is somehow curious.

Charlie was on his way to the next building where it would lead him to the exit when he heard someone call out,

“Hey you! Shorty!”

He stopped and slowly looked back to see that he was followed from the shower room up to there by none other than Ian. When he turned to face Ian, the man was already in front of him, wearing a smirk on his face.

“I haven’t got the chance to introduce myself, I’m Ian-- Ian Velasquez.” Ian held out his hand to shake Charlie’s hand.

Charlie took a while before reaching out to Ian’s open hand.

“I’m Charlie Go. Nice to meet you.” Charlie spoke with uncertainty in his tone.

“You’re Tom Hiddleston’s trainer, am I right?” He pointed out.

“Yes, I am.”

The smirk on Ian’s face didn’t fade and he spoke again, “Too bad you went to him and not to me. My trainer’s a grumpy old dick.”

Charlie had his brows furrowed in confusion, Al Greener is Ian’s trainer.

“So, where are you off to now?” Ian inquired and he leaned closer now to Charlie.

Ian is two heads taller than Charlie. But Charlie is being cautious with Ian as he is as attractive and charming as Tom, but with the air of arrogance in him; unlike Tom who is more humble.

“I’m about to go home. It’s quitting time after all.” Charlie replied gingerly.

“Do you have a car? Or are you commuting?” Ian asked.

“I’m commuting. I’m taking the train.”

Ian narrowed his eyes for a while, then he crossed his arms on his chest.

“I could take you home. Where do you live?”

Charlie was not too sure whether he would accept Ian’s kind gesture or not, but Al’s instruction to stay away from Ian is still on his mind. But he also thought, it would be difficult to go home as the trains would be packed with working-class people also on their way home.

“I live in Downtown. You don’t need to take me home, thanks anyway.” Charlie replied as politely as he could and he started to walk away.

He was going to follow Al’s advice, because no one would warn him that way if Ian didn’t had any reputation that someone should be wary of. But, Ian took his shoulder to stop him, “Wait, I’m sorry. I know I’m too forward, but I just want to know you.”

Charlie was taken back by those words that Ian said. He  _is_  too forward, but Ian was so honest with that. He decided if he would accept Ian’s invitation or not.

_If he wants to be friends... Why not?_

Charlie sighed and now placed his black cap on his head, “Okay. If you insist.”

Ian smiled genuinely at Charlie, also his eyes were also sparkling with delight. Charlie knew nothing could go bad with making some new friends.

\-----

Tom had worn a navy-blue jacket and a crisp white-colored shirt for the night as he would be going out in a dinner with Paula. Paula wanted to treat him to dinner near Downtown and he gladly accepted it.

They were not afraid anymore of paparazzis chasing and taking shots of them together. They were both consenting adults and Tom thought that they can do whatever they want with each other. Paula was the first one to speak about them going out publicly, and Tom did realized it that Paula is right.

When they arrived at the fine-dining restaurant called  _La Dama Roja_ , they were taken to their reserved seat by the receptionist.

Half of the seats inside the soft-lighted hall of the restaurant were filled with people, but Tom chose the spot where there were few customers so that he and Paula can enjoy the company of each other.

Paula wore a white bodyfit dress that complimented her hair. Tom could only internally sigh at her beauty and smile bright outwardly.

“So, how was your training?” Then she placed her hand on his as they sat opposite each other.

“It’s very exhausting but very enjoyable. Charlie taught me how to do splits, it’s terrible, though. My legs still feel sore.” Tom explained cheerfully.

“Don’t worry, then, I’ll be on top if your legs are too sore.” Paula quipped and that made Tom chuckle.

Then, he cupped her face with his left hand and Paula leaned on in his hand.

“So how was the screen test?” Tom asks as he took back his hand.

“It went well. Besides Ian hitting on that prod assistant, _Janet_. Ugh, he’s such a slut.” Paula snared remembering how playful Ian was that morning.

“If that’s his thing, why does that annoy you?”

Paula sat up and leaned on the table, “I’ve worked with Ian before in a period drama. He’s quite nice but then he’s only  _really_  nice to the person he wants to bang. He’s just awful with the rest of us back then. Just like now.”

Tom nodded slowly as he placed finger over his chin, thinking.

“I see. Well, enough of work talk, let’s place an order?” Tom happily took the menu and so did Paula.

Tom and Paula had Paella and Tigres served with the best red wine. For the next hour that they were together, Tom saw how open Paula is now they are publicly going out.

She was full of stories yet she can also lovingly listen to him when it’s his turn. Tom wondered, if he is ready to step up with their relationship. He likes her and he knows it very well, but he knows that something is holding him back to fully pledge himself to Paula.

 _Maybe because you burned last time, you’re afraid to give it all again now._  He thought as Paula enthusiastically had dessert with him.

After their meal, Paula and Tom decided to walk on the streets for a while. Tom reasoned that he wanted to hold her hand longer. They passed by some busy streets, then boutiques and shops that had a cheery autumn vibe into it.

But when they were nearing another busy street, they noticed the corner shop which is also a restaurant but more casual.

Tom almost missed it as they passed by, but he was sure he saw Charlie and Ian together. Tom looked back and he unchained himself from Paula’s hold to see.

And there inside the restaurant, Charlie was laughing while Ian made a joke.

“What is it, hon?” Paula asked and then she also saw Ian, together with Charlie.

“Isn’t that your trainer, Tom?” She pointed out.

Tom watched them before replying, “Yes. That’s Charlie.”

Paula crossed her arms in her chest, “See what I mean? Ian is only nice to someone he wants to get in bed with.”

Tom nodded slowly but he was trying to analyze why Charlie would agree to have dinner with someone like Ian.

 _If Ian is what Paula says, why would Charlie go with him?_  He thought.

But then a thought came to Tom that maybe they are just having a  _friendly_  dinner and nothing’s wrong with that. Two guys enjoying dinner isn’t wrong at all.

Tom now placed an arm around Paula, “Come on, hon. Just like us, they’re also consenting adults.”

They left their spot, but at the back of Tom’s mind, he can’t help but be concerned towards Charlie. He doesn’t know why but somehow he feels like he should also warn Charlie about Ian.

Meanwhile, Charlie had just wiped his eyes from because he had just laughed so hard at Ian’s jokes.

“Gosh, it’s been a while since I laughed this hard.” Charlie then took a sip of his soda.

“Really?” Ian’s face lit up after hearing that from Charlie.

“Yeah. Whoo. Thanks again for the dinner, Ian.” Charlie casts a soft look at Ian.

“You’re very much welcome.” Ian replied with a smile.

Charlie then asked him, “So, how is your training with Al going?”

Ian adjusted in his seat and spoke, “Well, he’s such a killjoy. He’s suggesting other fighting techniques that I use in the film, but I want so much to use my own.”

That time, Charlie almost choke on his soda. “You have your own fighting technique?”

“Yeah, I know Taekwondo and also a little  _Aikido_. I trained since I was young. But I loved Taekwondo more. But, because I was cast in period dramas and some romantic comedies, I haven’t used that skill before in a film.”

Charlie had to stop from eating for a while, he was amazed that Ian had a secret talent in martial arts. After they ate, Ian lead Charlie to his car to finally take him home. Charlie didn’t wanted Ian the trouble, but Ian kindly insisted.

“You can’t commute with a full stomach. Get in.” He remarked.

On their way, Charlie was quiet not only because he was too full, but he was enjoying the silence with Ian.

For a while, Charlie stole a look at Ian, then suddenly he was now reminded that Ian looked like somebody she knew-- it was her high school crush and Taekwondo sparring partner,  _Jin-Ho_.

Jin-Ho was half-German and half-Korean, but now Charlie just realized, Ian looked so much like Jin-Ho. Even his gestures reminds him of Jin-Ho.

Charlie felt something nostalgic about remembering Jin-Ho through Ian; Jin-Ho was also her best friend but she withheld an unrequited love towards him. Jin-Ho had a girlfriend after the school year and then Charlie saw less of him.

 _Even in side view, he looks like him. Ian is just like Jin-Ho._  Charlie thought as he now looked away on to the streets.

But, Charlie couldn’t help it, Ian was too focused on his driving that he now observed Ian. His lips were quite beautiful and pinkish, while his brown eyes are framed with thick and long eyelashes that made him look more mysterious. But he looked so regal yet boyish, that Charlie couldn’t help but to compare him to Tom. But he knows that they are both handsome in their own way.

But he really thought,  _He’s like some handsome and rich schoolboy in a Yaoi comic book, though._

Charlie held down a chuckle when that thought came up to him. Ian noticed the sound he made, then he asked, “Are you laughing at my nose?”

Charlie had to shake his head and reply, “No! No, of course not. I’m not laughing at you-- I just... remembered your joke, that’s all.”

Ian’s lips stretched into a smirk, “Oh that.”

Charlie instructed Ian to turn on the next left corner. When they came out of a wide road that leads to rows and rows of housing, Ian pulled over where Charlie had told him to.

“This is me. That’s where I live for now.” Charlie pointed out her Uncle Barty’s house.

It was almost dusk and the skies were now filled with pinks and oranges, like an unfinished canvass of a painting. They both silently observed the skies while they are still sitting side by side.

Charlie didn’t unbuckled his seat belt to get out of the car. There was this feeling in him that he didn't wanted to leave yet.

“Thanks again, Ian, for the dinner and the ride back home.” Charlie said.

Ian smiled and leaned a little bit. Charlie thought that he was going to kiss him when Ian got closer and closer to him. His limbs froze when Ian’s face was just an inch away from his, that he almost felt his breath.

“Don’t mention it.” He whispered and there Charlie smelled a hint of cigarette in his breath.

Charlie felt his stomach tighten when Ian got closer--only to press down the button of his seat belt. He jumped at the way the belt unfastened from his body. Charlie knew that his eyes were now as round as circles with surprise.

Charlie now quietly pulled himself together as he is about to go out of the car. He nodded lastly at Ian before closing the car door behind him.

For the next minutes, he waited Charlie to get inside the house. Ian couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

 _I’m not going to fuck Charlie yet. He’s just too cute and adorable. But I’ll do it rough whenever he is already mine._  Ian’s thoughts were very salacious enough to make him chuckle again.

He drove off but the memory of him being face to face with Charlie will be indelibly marked into his mind.

Meanwhile, Charlie had just closed the front door behind him. Now, he is a  _she_. Charlene’s only a  _he_  whenever she’s at work.

She tried to breathe in as she remembered how Ian held his face closely to hers. Charlene felt confused, but she was sure what motives Ian has for her.

But then, she remembered Tom, whom baby-blue eyes could melt her in an instant. She felt her back slumped over the wood of the front door.

_So who’s your choice? The one you like or the one that likes you?_


	7. The Flirting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pre-production for The Last Deal progresses; so does the interaction of the people involve in the project--interaction, meaning flirting and getting dates. 
> 
> But who will prove to be better at the flirting game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there would be swear words. But the readers will see interactions between Tom, Charlie, Ian, Paula, Gwen, and Julian :D I also had a part where Ian speaks Spanish

                                                    

 

_A week later..._

_As early as_ 9 o’clock in the morning, the training quarters were already filled with people on a warm-up routine for the stunt training. Al headed the warm-up while all of the actors and stunt performers involved in action sequences, lined up row by row doing the exercises.

Tom stood at the back; he and Julian had Charlie in the middle of them.

“And now for the leg stretches…” Al spoke up over the gym and he lunged in so that his calves would be stretched.

All of them followed, but at the second row of the file, Ian was looking back at Charlie. At that time, Charlie has no idea that Ian was looking at him, but Tom caught Ian’s glimpse.

They both looked at each other, but even when Al had moved on to another stretching position Ian was still trying to get a glimpse of Charlie.

Tom somehow  _cockblocked_  the way Ian was looking out on Charlie. Ian almost glared back at Tom for cockblocking, but Tom shot a sharp look back at him.

Ian then turned his head forward, but also rolling his eyes at Tom.

“Prick.” Tom said under his breath.

“What?” Charlie asked him.

“Nothing.” Tom only replied as he followed also the new position that Al did.

After the last exercise, they all dispersed and went to each assigned teams. Some were assigned to the fighting choreography, while the others were on the tactical stunts. Al as the head stunt choreographer, he is in charge of each teams. 

But he also trains Ian, and the reason why is that Ian and Tom's fighting style needed to be different in the film for the sake of the script and plot. 

Meanwhile, Charlie was trying to blend in and also evade Dodong who was assigned in the fighting choreography team.  His Auntie Baby had told him that Dodong kept calling at home asking about  _her_. 

Charlie have responded to him in a personal text one time that he works for another studio as a production assistant but that was the last thing that he told Dodong. He can only hope that Dodong won't recognize him when they're finally face to face. 

Tom and Julian on that time were having a conversation on how to execute some stunts, as Charlie is also training Julian because he is Tom's body double. 

In the middle of their conversation, Ian came prancing around and he was directed for Charlie. 

"Gentlemen, and Charlie Go, my man!" Ian went on to give Charlie a high-five to which Charlie responded also with a laugh. 

"So, is this two giving you a hard time training them?" Ian then placed an arm around Charlie who was very surprised by that move.

"Uh... Not really." Charlie shyly replied as he can feel Ian's abs while he was being held so close to Ian's body. 

Tom then narrowed his eyes, and at that time Julian noticed that Tom is projecting a Loki-ish vibe. 

"Charlie is actually a good trainer. If you think we're giving him a hard time, you wouldn't even know, because your trainer is Al, isn't it?" He almost sneered but he kept it cool. 

Tom's English accent was so menacing yet seducing that Charlie couldn't help but stare longer at Tom than he has permitted himself. 

In the middle of it, Julian threw a look of confusion from his left to right. He didn't knew that there is a subtle rivalry going on between Tom and Ian. 

Ian only gave out a  _Pfft_  and he finally let go of Charlie. 

"And so it is. See you later at lunch, Charlie." Ian whispered the last part into Charlie's ear to which he only froze from where he is standing. 

Ian went to Al to start his training for the day, and to not make it awkward, Charlie excused himself, 

"I'll get the target pads then we'll start right after." He pointed out and then he carefully walked away. 

Julian faced Tom, "What was that with Ian? Are you hating on him on purpose?" 

Tom still has the malevolent look on his face when he replied, "I don't like the way he flirts with Charlie. Paula already warned me about Ian and that he's pretty much a horny bastard." 

Julian's brow raised, "So what?" 

Tom finally loose the Loki look and said, "So what? Look at Charlie--he looks so  _innocent_. And Ian will just corrupt him or whatever when he finally gets him." 

Julian snickered, "Tom, please. We don't even know if Charlie's also into girls or  _guys_ , for that matter; maybe you're just overreacting with Paula's warning? Maybe the two of them can be just friends?" 

Still not giving up from the argument, Tom crossed his arms on his chest and chewed his thin lips with contempt. 

"Why are you even being so protective of Charlie all of a sudden?" Julian asked. 

Tom didn't get to speak for a few seconds. Maybe he's just protective of Charlie because he can see that he's a gentle soul, and he's also kind though very quiet sometimes. 

"I'm just concerned, that's all. And he's only 19, for fuck's sake." Tom explained. 

"I see. If you want to play the big brother role, that's fine. But you don't get to judge who Charlie dates or who he doesn't." Julian declared the last statement of their argument. 

"Now here comes your boy." Julian tapped his chest when Charlie came around. 

Charlie arranged a mat beside them as he is going to teach them some kicking techniques and slamming the opponent. 

For the time they started the routine, Tom had still an internal argument going on in his mind--he also wonders why he is protective of Charlie.

 _You're just concerned that's all._  Tom calmly pondered. 

In his view, there was nothing wrong with being concerned for someone he is acquainted with. And that's the idea that Tom would like to believe in.

* * *

 

It was already 11:30am and Al had called out a lunch break for all of the actors and stuntmen. 

As expected, Ian had already nabbed Charlie away into the cafeteria where a buffet will be served. Ian was not letting Tom be a cockblock again.  He even thought to himself what was Tom's deal. Then he remembered that he's dating Paula Weissman; whom he was linked to, while filming the period drama film that he had done last year.

Ian didn't really dated Paula or anything--as his memory serves him right, they were just really friends at first, but Paula assumed that he had feelings for her. She wasn't really just his type and maybe she had just underlined his name with a red marker on her list of names for people she hates. 

The thought of Paula looking like  _Regina George_  made him quietly chuckle. 

Charlie noticed this, "What's so funny?" 

Then Ian spoke, with another answer in mind, "Nothing. I just kidnapped you from your English nanny." 

"What?" Charlie cocked her head to the side, confused. 

"He was being a dick, and I know you saw that." Ian pointed out. 

Ian kept an arm around Charlie's shoulder as they walked side by side on their way to the cafeteria. Ian started, "You know, I thought before that Tom's quite fine. He's hot and he's British. He was my type, but then again, he's just another asshole in the show business." 

Now Charlie's brows furrowed, "What? He's your type?" 

Ian giggled at Charlie, but then he saw that Charlie is actually clueless of his gender. "Yeah. Well, I thought you knew that I'm..." Ian trailed off as he slowly removed his arm from Charlie's shoulder. 

"You're what?" Charlie pushed to get to the final answer. 

"I'm Bi--Bisexual. I like girls and I like boys." 

Charlie as  _Charlene_  knew a variety of people and their personality from the past years of her life. She had gay friends and also lesbian friends; even her closest cousin is gay. But there was still a soft shock to her now that she finally can put it down that her conclusion about Ian is true--he is hitting on her but Ian likes Charlie-- not Charlene. 

Charlie only nodded first, understanding him, but he had to ask Ian so it wouldn't look like he just assumed that Ian is into him. 

"That's good. So, I'm just wondering, and I may sound rude or assuming--" then Ian cut him off, "If I like you?" Ian narrowed his eyes on Charlie, and he felt like a helpless prey from Ian's enticingly predatory look. 

"Y-Yeah... Something like that." Charlie stammered. 

Ian's chocolate-brown eyes now beheld him instead of stabbing him with a mean look, and there was a sincere tight-lipped smile that appeared on his face. 

He placed his hands on Charlie's elbows and slowly pulled him close, "I know that I'm too obvious, and I'm not the one to hide my desires. But I do have a crush on you, Charlie." 

As if Charlie got poured on a bucket of cold water from his head; he felt something like a cold shiver run up his spine, but then was replaced with a burn that blazed off his cheeks. 

Deep inside, Charlie was trying to process the confession he just heard from Ian. Would he decide about this as  _Charlie Go_  or as  _Charlene Lee_? 

Ian booped his cheek, as Charlie had gone so quiet afterwards. 

"Hey. Tell me something--anything. Just don't be silent, like that." He flashed Charlie his puppy-dog eyes and fiddled with Charlie's fingers 

Finally, Charlie finally got to speak, "I-I just... I never had someone tell me that they have a crush on me." 

"Or maybe this is the first time that a man had told you this kind of confession?" 

Charlie looked away for a while, thinking that it is really his first time having a situation like this. But he felt worried--Ian doesn't have a crush on Charlene, but with Charlie, an identity created to get even with the asshole Andy Lockley is.

"Well, yes. I guess so." He mumbled as a reply. 

"How about girls? I bet you've had a lot of confessions from girls, didn't you?" Ian teased Charlie. 

Charlie tilted his head from side to side, feeling anxious, "Well... More or less." 

"I hope that this doesn't change anything. Are we still friends?" Ian's voice seemed to chime and his smile was wide and bright. 

Charlie nodded, "Friends." 

Ian gave out a sigh as he beamed down on Charlie. But deep inside, Charlie felt trapped. 

His male identity is already having more from what he bargained for. But somehow, he also thought of Tom.  He would be leading Ian on if he kept Tom the muse of his heart. 

As they approached the cafeteria, Charlie finally thought; maybe he can give Ian the romantic attention, and so he could take his mind away from Tom. At least, he doesn't have to worry about a moment when he'll be caught staring longingly at Tom.

_Maybe that's what's best for now._

He almost forgot that they have entered the cafeteria and that Ian opened the door for him. But he was lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't noticed this.

 _Maybe there's nothing wrong if I returned the crush he is having for me. I like Ian, too. He may be too coquettish sometimes, but he's fun to be with._  Charlie pondered. 

Ian then lead him to the queue for the buffet only intended for the actors and other execs. Charlie almost didn’t noticed this and he was going to pull himself out of the line.

However, Ian already placed his long arms at Charlie and kept him locked in it to make him fall on line.

"Ian, no! I don't get to fall in line here!" Charlie tried to get away but Ian only kept him close. 

"No, I got you, Charlie. Hey,  _Tino_!" Ian then called out the chef behind the buffet table who came out and shook hands with Ian. 

" _Ah, mi muchacho! Que tu quiero por la almuerzo_?" Tino asked Ian. 

" _Es depende. Aqui es mi amigo,_ Charlie Go _. Darle todo lo que le guste_." Ian tapped Charlie's shoulder.  _  
_

_"Muy bien_." Tino obliged happily. 

Charlie only stood there, and he was amazed with the way Ian spoke Spanish. 

"You're in." He winked at Charlie. 

Charlie didn't get to speak back, but Ian followed up saying, "I grew up in a Bilingual home. Maybe that's why I ended up being Bisexual, too." Ian joked and that made Charlie snort then cover half of his face. 

Ian and Charlie kept their banter all the while they were waiting in line. Charlie faced Ian at that time and that when they finally approached the table, filled with breakfast foods of different sorts, he didn't realized that he bumped to another person. Charlie immediately apologized but he was met with the glare of his baby-blue eyes.

There Charlie realized, it was none other than Tom himself.

* * *

 

Tom loosened his glare when he finally saw that it was Charlie who bumped into him that he almost spilled the soup at the next person in front of him. 

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Tom asked this because it would be unusual to see him falling in line for the buffet, but not because he wanted Charlie to get off the line. 

But Ian mistook the latter meaning and protectively stood beside Charlie, "He's with me." 

In that moment, Tom paused and he had a stare-down with Ian. Tom wanted to say something but he realized not to bother with it. 

He left the queue but Charlie felt like he was in the middle of two boulders, being squeezed in so tight in the middle.

 _Fine. Charlie likes the bad company. Maybe I ought not warn him about anything, then._  Tom's thoughts felt like it was pounding his head. 

But there was a faint nagging feeling up inside him whenever he sees Ian together with Charlie. Tom tried to shake it all off and went to their table. 

He sat next to Paula who had just her wardrobe fitting this morning; while Julian and Gwen sat side by side, to which the former ate very slowly as possible to savor the moment being close to his crush. 

"Oh, look at that, Ian's pampering his target." Paula sarcastically remarked. 

But Gwen, she looked like a strawberry because of her freckled cheeks blushing at the sight of Charlie. Julian immediately noticed this as he traced Gwen's line of sight, and he couldn't well believe what he was witnessing. 

"I couldn't care less about them, hon." Tom tried not to sound bitter. 

Paula shrugged and went on to eat her low-calorie salad. She then noticed Gwen following Charlie with her eyes. 

Paula then gently stomped on Gwen’s foot under the table to get her attention. "Not too much, dear, you'll melt him." Then she winked at Gwen. 

But Paula was thinking,  _That fucker is ruining Gwen’s chances with Charlie._

The main reason why Paula dislikes Ian this way is because of his arrogance that got them entangled in some kind of dating rumors last year. She only wanted to be friends with him because at that time she thought Ian was cool. And she wouldn’t dare cheat on her rockstar boyfriend at that time when she was still head over heels for him.

She observed the pair of Charlie and Ian sit together just a few rows away from them.

 _I need to make a move to get Charlie notice Gwen._  and Paula was determined to help out Gwen with her crush on Charlie.

During lunch, Julian wanted to talk to Gwen but she was somehow distracted.

Tom caught Julian’s gaze and urged him to go and speak out with a nod. But, Julian could only furrow his brows and nervously glance Gwen’s way.

If there was someone watching them, it would look like they are telepathically communicating. Because the two men are so close together, they already understood even the movement of their brows to know what the other means.

Julian shrugged and thought,  _Here goes nothing._

Before speaking, Julian cleared his throat,

“So, Gwen... I heard that you paint.” Julian’s voice honeyed and that’s why he was met with an eye roll before she replied.

“I do still-life. I also like landscapes using watercolor. Doodles.” She disinterestedly replied.

“Wow, you are a work of art.” Julian gave his shot in giving off that pun, but Gwen instinctively dropped her fork down and sighed.

Tom could only cringed but Paula almost giggled. All of them witnessed, and it is now known as a fact; that Julian is not good in flirting.

Gwen didn’t spoke again as she looked back to where Charlie was sitting.

Her mad crush for Charlie only began when she first saw him audition for the stunt team. And ever since, she’d promised to herself to never take her eyes off of Charlie whenever she has the chance to see him.

But she can’t help feel hopeless as Ian is already making a move on Charlie.

 _And here I am, two or three steps losing._  Gwen thought.

When she met Paula’s eyes, she was smiling and felt like there’s some shenanigans that she wanted to share with Gwen. Gwen knows Paula too well when she’s hatching a plan, and it all confirms it when she gave Gwen a wink. 

Paula was sure she’d help Gwen get closer to Charlie, and maybe get even with Ian too.

* * *

 

Ian and Charlie left their table and went outside the cafeteria to go back to the gym. When they finally got out, Ian noticed that his phone was not on his pocket.

“Shit. I have to go back, I think I left my phone inside. I hope it’s still there.”

“Oh no. I’ll wait for you here.” Charlie replied.

Ian had gone inside and Charlie could only stand outside and wait. After a few moments, he heard someone call him out.

“Charlie? Charlie Go?” A woman called him out and he turned to see who it was.

He had to keep his face straight when he saw Paula standing behind him, along with another woman (Gwen) that he doesn’t know yet. Charlie was taken once again to his memory when he first met Paula as Charlene.

The memory of Paula’s beautiful and angry face had been indelibly printed into his brain that he felt his chin wobble for a moment. But this time, Paula is wearing her best and brightest smile that made her look like a blonde angel sent from heaven.

She and her companion approached Charlie and he also tried to smile and pretend that he has not met Paula ever.

“Hi there. I don’t think we’ve met?” He calmly replied.

Paula lightly chuckled and was now standing in front of Charlie.

“Tom, my boyfriend, had told me that you are his trainer.” She explained.

All the while Paula was talking, Charlie couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Paula’s beauty. She was far from the image that Charlie had remembered in his mind; an insolent and haughty woman. But when she mentioned who is Tom to her, Charlie felt insecure.

 _She_ is _Tom’s girlfriend. Wow. He has high standards--and as if I would be able to reach that now I’m disguised as a guy._  He pitifully thought.

“Oh. That’s how you’ve come to know me.” Charlie replied, masking his thoughts off with a jolly tone.

“Yes, and I’ve been wanting to talk to you ever since your training with Tom started.” Paula then flashed Charlie her a pleading look with her blue eyes.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Charlie couldn’t well believe it but he was curious as to why.

“Well, you know Tom that is really important to me. And I hope that you go easy on him on training, because sometimes it just breaks my heart when he comes back to me with a bruise or some sore muscle.” Paula sounded like a parent who treats her child with utmost care.

Charlie didn’t know how to answer that, and so he crossed his arms on his chest and said, “I can’t guarantee that he won’t have a sore muscle every now and then, and of course, some bruises can’t be avoided because he’s doing Taekwondo and Capoiera.”

For a while, Paula’s superficial smile faded into a tight-lipped smile. But she spoke again and took Charlie’s arm and she slowly lead him back to the girl she was with, 

“Aww. Too bad. So they can’t really be avoided, huh? Well, I’m just concerned that’s all. I’m very well protective of people I really adore and love.” She gently remarked.

 _Protective? Or Clingy?_   Charlie thought.

Before he could say anything else, Paula had lead him to the girl and he had a feeling that Paula intended this to happen.

“Anyways, all I can say to Tom is that he should also take care in training,” she paused, “By the way, have you met my assistant? This is Gwen Johnston.” then Paula took off her arm from Charlie and placed him in front of Gwen who had been blushing again.

In all seriousness, Charlie was clueless as to why Paula is introducing him to her assistant, so to look casual, he reached out to shake her hand.

“I’m Charlie Go. How do you do?” Charlie then smiled.

If only Charlie knew, Gwen’s inner self was jumping around with joy when she saw his charming boyish smile.“I’m fine. I guess, we might be seeing each other for the next few months?”

“I think so. I’m just curious, do you dye your hair red?” Charlie pointed out.

Gwen carefully tucked her hair behind her ear, “No. I’m really just a ginger.”

“Oh. That’s cool.” But actually, Charlie just like the shade of her red hair because as Charlene, he have always wanted to dye his hair red but didn’t got the chance.

As the two of them talked, Paula knew that her match-making conquest is finally bearing fruit. But behind that scene, Julian was observing them. He had made Tom go without him back to the gym when he saw that Paula and Gwen are talking to Charlie.

And his assumptions were right, Gwen does have a crush on Charlie and Paula is helping to have them get together.

 _I won’t accept that short-ass man as a rival to Gwen’s heart. There can only be one man in her life. And that would be me--Julian Felix Tanner._  Julian thought as he made his fist into a tight ball.

But then he muttered under his breath, “But I need to flirt better.”

And Julian could only sigh and drop his shoulders. There, he decided to get back to the gym also before he could be drowned with hopelessness and jealousy.

Ian had finally found his phone and he came back only to see Paula and Gwen talking to Charlie. He came in to the scene as soon as possible with a loud entrance,

“Well, look what we have here! Our famous It-Girl, Ms. Paula Weissman.” He flamboyantly declared then he proceeded to place his arm over Charlie’s shoulder.

“Fuck off, Ian.” Paula narrowed her eyes at Ian.

“Wow, it’s just 1 o’clock, no need to be a sourpuss.” He joked but Paula was only glaring at him, but both Gwen and Charlie were just dumbfounded with these exchanges of insults.

“Excuse us, girls, this fit piece of perfect specimen and I needed to be getting back to training.” Ian took Charlie away and they started walking back to the direction of the training quarters.

Paula only crossed her arms on her chest and narrowed her eyes.

“Fucking asshole. Come on, Gwen!” Paula barked at Gwen who was still smiling at the thought of Charlie.


	8. Disastrous Red Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the days Charlie would have her period, it had to be the day when she's running late for work/training; when there is a strict rule against latecomers.
> 
> However, will her day end up with more disaster or with a blessing?

                                                   

 

 _The loud_  ringing of her phone alarm woke Charlene but there was something off about the room--daylight was already dawning through the windows.

And after rubbing her eyes, then she only found out what was wrong,

“Oh, shit! I’m so late!” She shouted out that woke Lily who is just sleeping beside her.

“Shut the fuck up, Cha! I’m trying to sleep…” Lily slurred before ending up going back to sleep and with a snore.

Charlene quickly got into the bathroom, and she didn’t bothered on scrubbing her body as it was already 7:40 in the morning. The call time in the studio is 8 o’clock and she only has 20 minutes to get ready, get out, and get the heck into the studio.

_I already skipped warm-up on 7 o’clock. Al is going to kill me when I get there._

When she finally took off her clothes, she hanged them on the hooks behind her. She was about to turn the shower on but she noticed her panties from the reflection of the mirror beside her–-her panties had a big blot of red in the middle.

Charlene instinctively looked down and saw that it was indeed bloody down there.

“Fuck! Not now!” She angrily shouted at her vulva.

However, she didn’t want to be late, and so she speedily had her bath; borrowed from Demi two sanitary pads and two tampons (she used the pad first because she had never really tried on tampons before), just in case, then dressed and got her body bag.

When she finally put on her black cap, she was Charlie again.

As he rushed downstairs, he saw Uncle Barty and Auntie Baby having breakfast with their two other children,  _Aurora_ , nicknamed _Ora_ ; fifth child of the eight siblings;  _Penelope_ , nicknamed _Penny_ ; the sixth of the eight siblings.

“Hey, couz, have some breakfast first.” Penny offered after she placed the pancakes and some  _longganisas*_  on the table.

Charlie cringed but said, “I’m sorry. I’m so late for work. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Sure. What do you like for tomorrow?” Penny being the best cook of the family and also a chef at a fine dining restaurant in Downtown, was very reliable when it comes to requests like this.

“ _Champorado**_?” Charlie replied as he swung the door open now.

“Hey, we haven’t had that for months, that would be good.” Ora spoke up, after taking a sip of her coffee.

Even if Charlie was running late, she still had a smile on her face because of how sweet and caring her extended family can be.

“Bye, guys! You’re just the best.” He sang then got out of the house.

Uncle Barty who had just folded down the newspaper that he was reading thought aloud, “Why is Cha-Cha dressed like a guy again?”

Auntie Baby answered that for him, “It’s for her work, remember? Lily told us that before.”

“Oh.” Uncle Barty shrugged.

* * *

 

When he got on the train, he noticed his reflection in the glass doors, he forgot to put on any contouring make-up (that Lily taught him) and the drawing of stubble in his face.

He mentally cursed to himself,  _I’m clean as a baby’s butt right now! And I don’t look like a man at all._

Charlie noticed that he does look handsome when he’s a man. But he thought why doesn’t he look that good when he’s a woman.

 _That’s just unfair._  He sighed.

After getting off the train, he tried to run for it now as his wristwatch had already ticked past 8 o’clock. There was nothing else in his mind but being late, but he also thought that his run could be his warm-up too.

When he got into the studio’s entrance, he only flashed the guard his ID and kept running until he reached the training quarters.

To his shock, Al was waiting for him at the entrance of the roofed gym, with his hands on his waist and a scowl in his face.

Charlie halted to a stop right in front of Al.

“What time is it, Mr. Go?” He sounded surly and Charlie’s sure he’s getting a scolding from him.

He took a glance at his wristwatch, “8:30, sir.” Then Charlie gulped as he can feel his throat dry up because of his run.

“Warm–up’s at 7, call time’s at 8; is there nothing clear with my time schedule for you people?” Then he glared at Charlie.

“I’m sorry, sir, I woke up late–” Charlie apologetically replied but Al cut him off,

“No! I won’t tolerate this. The next time you’ll be late I’ll make sure to double the punishment for you. I hope this unprofessional behavior is the last time that I will see it.”

“Understood, sir.” Charlie looked down, and he could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

“Now, do it. 6 reps of push-ups, 5 reps of sit-ups, and 4 reps of squats. Begin.” Al ordered Charlie before walking back inside.

That was the punishment for all late-comers and no one was exempted to this.

But, Ian came over to Al and tried to reason with him, “Al, I’ll join Charlie in his punishment. Look at him, he was running late and he said he won’t do it again.”

Al only exhaled through his nose and said, “You better get back to your own damn place before I  _really_  put a dent on that pretty face of yours, Velasquez.”

Then he hit Ian’s shoulder with his own, to which Ian almost fell back but managed to get on with his feet. Ian only brushed off his shoulder, but he will admit to himself what Al did hurt.

He looked over to Charlie who was doing push-ups now outside the roofed gym and he isn’t even given a mat.

Tom also saw what is happening, and he watched Charlie from the distance as he did his punishment. He also wanted to help Charlie out but, he already saw how Al talked to Ian, and he felt it was best to not say anything for now.

Julian approached him, “Look at Ian, he’s watching over Charlie.”

Tom glared at Julian, “I can see that.”

“Well, no one’s exempted with Al’s rules. He’s a military man, you know–-well, he used to be. That’s why the man’s so damn serious all the time.”

Al had already called out Ian as his training are to begin already.

As for Charlie, he already finished the push-ups, and now he’s starting to do the sit-ups. But little did all the people knew, as he did the sit-ups, he felt his menstrual flow leak down like a gushing water pipe.

_Fuck. I could feel the pieces come out. Fuck this shit! I am never going to be late again– especially if I have my period on!_

The struggle of even getting up while his (her) uterus was being squished on by his muscles were harder than running quickly. Charlie worried that his pad might leak and he’ll have a red spot behind his jogging pants.

Finally, he was on the squats, he tried to feel if his butt was dry or wet from blood. When he touched his lower butt, he felt no stain or blot of blood. Charlie could finally breathe as his punishment exercises had not made his pad leak.

Only, he felt like he had ran a few more laps as he is tired as an outworked horse now. He dragged himself inside the gym and Al was watching him. But Tom saw Charlie’s face almost droop down with heaviness.

As fast as he could, he grabbed his water tumbler and ran towards Charlie.

“Charlie. Are you okay?” Tom asked as he handed him the tumbler.

Charlie didn’t spoke but Tom opened the cap for Charlie.

“Drink. Go ahead.” Tom instructed him.

At last, Charlie’s dry throat was quenched and he almost choked for a moment while drinking.

“Easy. Don’t be late again, you know now how it goes.” Tom reminded him.

Charlie gave back the tumbler, “Who’s tumbler is that?”

Tom closed the cap of the tumbler, “Mine.”

He paused and threw a surprise look at Tom. It would sound creepy but he had just drank from his crush’s water tumbler and nothing would be the same again.

 _As if I’d already tasted his lips too._  Charlie’s thoughts played around at that idea.

“Good grief, you look pale. Are you really all right?” Tom worriedly pointed out as his lips did looked very pale.

If Charlie could only tell him that it’s his first day of his period, hence, his pale lips.

“I’m all right. Let’s start your training. Is Julian here?” Charlie was now all business and he had shooed away blissful thoughts of Tom.

They both walked towards Julian who had dragged a mat so they could begin now. But when Charlie saw Julian, Julian's eyes were squinted at his face.

“You look pale– and clean shaven. Are you okay, man?” Julian pointed out.

Charlie wasn’t in the mood to explain himself and so he snapped back, “If I get asked one more time if I’m okay, I’m going to kick someone in the balls. Is that clear?”

Both men were quite surprised with his response and so, they went on to begin the training for the day. Charlie knows well that it’s his hormones talking and being snarky today but he couldn’t well help it.

Julian and Tom both backed down from Charlie who's clearly having a bad day. 

"Let's start." Charlie ordered, his voice cold and almost harsh. As they started some stretches, Julian is analyzing something in his head; he has an older sister whom he lived with until their teens. 

Whenever she has her period, Julian had to isolate himself from her because she can be very grumpy.

_Volatile, to the point, I might say_

But then, when he thought about it...

_Whenever she has a period..._

And as if an epiphany had presented itself to him, he observed Charlie. 

Charlie was instructing Tom for a move where the latter would slam him down the mat; as he looked at Charlie, he does look feminine or maybe androgynous. However, the way his body is shaped--Julian started to doubt. 

Then, the idea of him already meeting Charlie before came to his mind. But, it was followed with the memory of Dodong's team mate from their audition, the girl that Andy Lockley rejected,

_Charlie? And that girl?_

At that moment, Julian saw Charlie's profile as he stood in front of Tom, giving instructions; and indeed, the mystery was solved.

_They are just one person! Charlie is in disguise!_

"Holy fucking shit." Julian blurted out. 

Both Tom and Charlie turned to Julian who held back his mind-blown reaction. 

"Did you swore, Jules?" Tom turned to Julian. 

"No! No--heck no. I-I didn't said anything." He stammered. 

"I thought you swore because you saw Gwen again--and I don't see her around here." Tom joked. 

That caught Charlie's attention, "Gwen? Isn't she Paula's assistant?" 

"Yes, and my friend, the hopeless romantic Julian Tanner, is madly in love with her." Tom teased. 

Charlie spoke up, "Actually, Paula introduced me to Gwen, last Tuesday." 

Julian then started walking closer so he can hear them and Tom only stood there, curious. 

"Why did Paula do that?" Julian was trying not to let his anger show but Charlie felt intimidated. 

"I don't know. Maybe she just wants me to meet Gwen." Charlie shrugged. 

"If Paula did that--that means that Gwen must like you!" Tom interjected and Julian was not amused. 

"What?! What would she like about you? Your boyish charm?" Julian almost scolded but Tom now got in between them. 

"Hey, it's not my fault that Gwen likes my Korean features." Now Charlie taunted Julian. 

As frustrated as he is, Julian exhaled hard from his nostrils and his eyes were blazed with anger.  In the middle of that argument, Tom noticed what Charlie meant from what he said; that he is part-Korean. 

"Now, boys... We're on training. Be nice to each other." Tom was mentally laughing at himself as he sounds like a parent. 

Julian stepped closer towards Charlie, as he muttered, "Let me slam him down, Tom." Julian tried to cross over Tom's barrier that is his broad shoulders. 

"No! No--I'll slam him. You go sit and watch, man." Tom ordered. 

Julian slumped down at the bench like a spoiled brat who had just been shouted at. For a moment, Julian almost forgot about his discovery.

_You can't fool me, Charlie. And you won't fool Gwen. I'll make sure this will blow up in your face._

While Tom and Charlie stood face to face at the mat, Charlie said, "What's wrong with Julian? Is he that love-struck with Gwen?" 

Tom looked back at Julian who is now pouting and scowling at them, he turned back his head and spoke, "It's the first time I've seen him like that. I mean, I've worked with him in  _Thor_ ,  _Avengers_ , and  _Skull Island_. I've seen girls flirt with him on set because we look alike--but he doesn't use that to hook up with them. But, he doesn't even take time to notice them. That's why they say he's picky." 

Charlie replied, "Maybe he's waiting for  _the one_." 

Tom tilted his head and leaned in closer to Charlie. " _The one_?" 

"Yeah. Something like a  _Soulmate_?  _Destiny_?  _One true love_?" Charlie explained, complete with hand gestures. 

Tom huffed at the thought of Charlie believing in soulmates. 

"What? You don't believe in that?" Charlie tapped Tom's abs as if to establish something manly between them two. 

Now Tom placed his hand on his waist and ran his other hand over his overgrown beard that he will be needing for the part of John Hicks. 

"I don't know. With my past relationships, it made me skeptical about the idea of a soulmate. How about you? What do you believe in?" 

That caught Charlie off guard. He believes it even though as Charlene, he has not met his soulmate yet.

_And at this rate, disguised as a guy, I may never even attract a soulmate._

He licked his lips before saying anything else, then, with all his sincerity he replied, "I believe in the power of love." 

Tom saw something in Charlie's eyes; it was as if he saw a bright hopefulness from those brown eyes, like a child believing in all things full of innocence and wonder. He didn't know it but he felt being drawn closer to Charlie.

_I might ask if he's for real but--he is._

Tom went quiet for a while, but Charlie could only hope that he didn't sound like  _Wonder Woman_  saying that line.

 _Don't be silly, Thomas._  Tom thought. 

"So, am I going to slam you or not? I'll let Julian down if I won't." Tom broke the ice. 

Charlie let out a laugh and they both positioned themselves. 

Tom placed his right foot forward and held out his hands. Charlie nodded, "Now." 

With one swooping motion, he grabbed Charlie by the arms and tripped him with his left foot. And just like he was a sack of rice, Tom slammed Charlie's butt down in the mat.  Julian stood up and went over the two. Tom held out his hand to help Charlie up.  But, because Charlie is wearing a gray jogging pants, Julian saw it clearly. 

"Hey, midget man, you've got blood down your ass." He pointed out. 

And as if all of the alarms in Charlie's head went out and banged around, he also felt the blood on his face drained.

_That's why I felt something squishy when Tom slammed me down._

Charlie twisted and tried to look at it, and it was indeed a big blot of red. He was about to panic but he thought first what alibi he can say to talk his way out of it. 

"Charlie, you're bleeding!" Tom pointed out, and of all the least Charlie expected, Tom reached out to touch the blot of red in his ass to feel if Charlie is bleeding from a wound. 

When Tom's hand landed just in between the lower and inner side of Charlie's ass; Tom felt nothing in there.

_Where the fuck is his balls?_

Charlie slapped Tom's hand away and stood away from the two of them. 

"I-It's, uh... It's probably my--" Charlie's words broke out, as he is still internally panicking. 

"What?" Julian asked. 

"I have this... I have this big pus in my ass!" He almost shouted out so that is what they would believe. 

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" Tom demanded an explanation 

A nervous laugh escaped Charlie's lips, "I had this pus for two days now. I-It probably popped already." 

"Maybe I slammed you down on something sharp or anything?" Tom asked and Julian was checking the mat if there is anything sharp where Charlie landed. 

But Charlie insisted, "No! It's the pus! Definitely! No doubt about it, whatsoever!" 

Julian and Tom only stood there with quizzical looks on their faces. Julian is almost sure that it isn't a pus, but Tom is only worried. 

"Uh, how about this... Julian? Let Tom have 4 reps with the kick pad, and I'll change my pants." 

Tom spoke, "Just make sure you really are okay." 

He only nodded in response.

Then, Charlie was off to the bathroom. He grabbed his body bag and ran as quickly as he can even though he can feel an eminent menstrual cramp coming.  When he was finally inside a cubicle, he pulled down his pants and his panties; the end of his sanitary pad and crotch area of his panties were soaked with blood.

_Yep, this a fucking murder scene._

Charlie was clever enough to bring an extra pair of pants and panties; as if he already knew this was going to happen anyway. He took out the tampon from his bag and thought,

_Why did I used a pad instead of you?!_

Charlie wiped himself off before putting the tampon on. Slowly, he inserted it with the applicator, and all of his panic finally dissolved down. Charlie had to lean back and sigh out as if he had just contained a ticking bomb.

_This was a ticking bomb... Of dead egg cells and uterine lining._

He changed into his black and more loose jogging pants. Once again, he was fresh as a daisy. Charlie now felt the cramps as he walked back to the gym.

 _I should've not ran. I fucking hate everything._  He mentally rambled. 

After getting in the roofed gym, he heard someone call out to him--Gwen. 

"Charlie! Hi!" She waved at him so eagerly. 

Julian and Tom also saw Gwen but she had an eco bag in tow, and Tom noticed that there seemed to be lunch boxes inside it.  Tom nudged Julian who froze like a mannequin when he saw Gwen. 

Gwen went towards Charlie who tried to smile in spite of his cramps.  "Hi there, Gwen." He greeted when she was already beside him. 

"Good morning, Charlie. I, uh, I brought you lunch." Gwen nervously mumbled. 

Tom and Julian also approached them to hear what they are talking about. Gwen finally took out the lunch boxes which are actually  _Bento boxes_. 

"I made you lunch." She sweetly presented the  _Bento_  box to Charlie. 

Charlie hesitated for a while to accept it, but Gwen looked so happy and proud with her prepared lunch for him that it made him take it from her. Julian saw it and his heart caved in and was crushed from the inside. Tom could see Julian's chin tremble all the while Gwen smiled and talked with Charlie. 

When both of them came around, Gwen then presented the second Bento box to Tom. "Tom, this one's for you. Paula made that before leaving." 

He took it and said, "I didn't know Paula could cook. I thought you were supposed to be in New York."

She crossed her arms on her chest and said, “ _Jolene_  is with Gwen. But I’ll be following them next Friday.”

The honest truth, Gwen made those both. Paula only relayed the task to Gwen because what Tom said is true; Paula can't cook. And also, Paula just arrived in New York doing a two-week show of  _Mamma Mia_  in Broadway. Of course, Paula plays the role of  _Sophie_.

Gwen didn't said anything else about Paula's cooking skills, but she said, "Paula says check your phone. She's been texting you all morning." 

Tom didn't reacted, outwardly, anyways. 

Charlie opened the box and saw the meal decorated with a  _My Neighbor Totoro_  theme.

"Aww. This is so cute." Charlie sighed. 

Julian looked over to see the Bento, and he wished he didn't because he felt jealous all the more. 

"Since you are from Japan, I thought that you might like it." Gwen remarked. 

Charlie shook his head, "Oh no. I'm actually half-Korean, half-Filipino. I lived in Seoul, and we also have Bento there." 

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Ah, stupid me, to assume that you're Japanese." 

But then, Charlie leaned in closer to Gwen who stood the same height as he does. 

"But still, thank you, Gwen." He insinuated, and because he wanted to annoy the shit out of Julian. 

This time, Gwen didn't looked like a strawberry when she blushed; she looked glowing and very much in love. 

"You're welcome." Her voice became softer and there was a hint of shyness in it. 

Gwen then followed, "I better go. Take care in the training, Charlie." 

But Julian reacted, "Hey, what about me? O-Or Tom?" Gwen didn't replied to that as she was too busy looking at Charlie. 

She finally left and if she could skip around with all the joy in her heart, Gwen would. 

When Gwen was finally gone, Julian spoke, "I'm invisible. Did you see that, man? It's a fucking tragedy." 

Tom tapped his shoulder as if he mourns with Julian. 

"Don't worry, Jules, I'll share you the Bento." Charlie offered. 

Julian wanted to say something but he kept it to himself for now. There would be a time when he'll be able to confront Charlie. 

* * *

 

During lunch, Charlie ate with Tom and Julian. Ian wasn't able to have lunch with him because he was invited by George to have a lunch instead, outside the studio. Julian almost floated with joy when he tasted Gwen's cooking. He wanted to imagine Gwen being his wife and cooking for him. But too bad, Gwen's not going to notice him soon enough. 

Tom was quiet all through lunch. He was multi-tasking; eating while texting Paula.

 _Why haven't you replied since 4am? What's wrong with you?_   Paula texted again for the second time.

 _I already told you-- I was in training. And it was just 7 o’clock here at that time. Where else would I be?_  Tom hit the reply button too hard.

Julian pointed out his fork, “Problem with the missus?” He tried his best British accent as he teased Tom.

Tom shot Julian a dark look and Charlie saw it too. Julian gulped down and sat back as he already knew that Tom is in a bad mood.

Charlie watched Tom as his brows were furrowed and was looking down at his phone. No one might approach Tom as this dark cloud of a bad mood hangs upon him, but Charlie would. He was like a sculpted marble figure, with all the darkness etched on his face yet he still looked perfect.

Charlie feared that Tom might look back at him and snap at him for staring too much, but Tom didn't, he only looked down on his phone. As he observed Tom, he also saw that his face has its own bad side--a side where he’s not handsome.

He already saw this side of Tom when he is all surly, but Charlie was asking himself; why does he still like Tom?

_He’s still perfect to me even though he looks like an old grouchy English man; so much like the tropes I see in movies._

As much as he can, Charlie tried not to sigh and then he turned his attention back to his lunch.

But, little did he knew, Julian was ultimately watching his every move. And Julian knows Charlie’s eyes sparkle on Tom’s way.

Meanwhile, Tom received a reply from Paula,

_I was worried about you when you didn’t replied! And I felt stupid to know that you just actually ignored my texts._

Tom clenched his jaws; he is tired from the training, and this isn’t the thing that he needs right now. And even if he did nothing wrong, all he could do was reply back this,

_I’m sorry, hon. Please, I just forgot about my phone, I was in training. I do hope you understand that._

He waited for Paula’s reply, but he wasn’t touching his food anymore.

Julian then spoke up, “Eat up, man. You’ll need your strength until the afternoon.”

Tom ignored Julian as Paula’s reply came up.

_I’m sorry, too, hon. It’s just that I’m not used to this. I miss you._

He exhaled and scratched the back of his head. He started typing,

 _I miss you, too. But we have to make this work, hon._  

Immediately, Paula answered,

_Okay. I’ll do my best not to  miss you too much. Just take care there. See you in two weeks. I love you. xx_

The problem was solved, it was just Paula being a baby; and Tom had contained it, thankfully.

But before eating again, Tom called someone over the phone.

“Hey,  _Luke_? You’re in New York now, right? Can you contact Jolene, she’s with Paula now. Tell her to order red carnations or red roses--a dozen. They’re Paula’s favorites.”

Tom paused as the man spoke over the line, then he said, “To cheer her up. My girl’s very down right now. Thanks, Luke. You’re the best.”

Then the call ended and Tom started eating again but he didn’t said any word to Charlie or Julian, nor did they.

But, Charlie thought that it was very sweet of Tom to do. Though he had admit, there is a faint sickness of envy that sits down inside him.

 _What I would do to be Paula... Psh, maybe nothing. Come on, Cha, you’re Charlie right now! You shouldn’t even think about that!_  Charlie internally rambled.

The trio continued their lunch without saying anything else all through the end.

* * *

 

“Attention, guys! Mr. Greener would like to make an announcement.”  _Pete_ , the assistant stunt coordinator spoke out.

Al spoke up, “Grab some mats and take a seat, people.”

All the actors and stunt men who had just finished their training came over in a circle around Al.

It was almost quitting time and it was the appropriate time to make some announcements. But, when Charlie grabbed a mat, he saw Dodong who is also about to take the mat he is holding.

“Oh, go ahead. I’ll find another one.” Dodong courteously replied.

They both got a good look at each other, but Dodong didn’t reacted when he saw Charlie. Charlie almost had a mini-heart attack when he thought that Dodong would recognize him.

He laid out now the mat so Julian and Tom can sit there. He was going to stand up during the announcement but Tom pulled him down beside him to sit down.

“Were you just going to stand there while the meeting is going on?” Tom asked Charlie who is now sitting close to him.

Charlie only shook his head; if he had answered Tom, he would’ve said that he doesn’t plan to sit next to his crush so it would make it so much harder for him to breathe or even think.

But of course, Charlie kept that all to himself.

Al started to speak out with his deep and booming voice, “Now, in two weeks time the film would start with the principal photography. The filming location would be in London, around Westminster and some other areas in West End.

“For the stunt team; I would like all of you to prepare your passports and needed documents, ahead of time, please.”

All of them nodded in agreement, then he followed, “That’s all. I think for the actors’ part, the production team has prepared your papers.”

But Charlie was a little bit confused; he wasn’t sure if he is coming to London also, because he was not sure if that was part of his contract.

“Y’all dismissed. That’s it for today.” Al declared.

All of them started to pack up the mats, but Charlie is still left with confusion.

“Tom, am I coming with you to London? I mean with the stunt team.” Charlie turned to Tom who just stood up.

“I’m not sure. I think they said that you will just train me, but you are part of the stunt team.” He replied then he held out a hand to help Charlie stand up.

“You better ask Al to clarify that.” Julian spoke up as he rolled in the mat.

Charlie didn’t said anything else and approached Al.

“Mr. Greener--” Charlie’s voice squeaked, but he cleared his throat, “Mr. Greener, can I ask you about something?”

Al stared at Charlie and said, :”Yes, Charlie, about what?”

“Am I coming with the stunt team in London? I’m not sure if that’s part of my contract or my job anymore.”

Al stood closer to Charlie, he saw how Al’s muscles glisten with sweat when the light of the afternoon sun hit his dark skin.

“You are coming with us to London, George requested that. And you’ll be part of the fight sequences in the film.”

Charlie’s eyes were wide open, he didn’t know that he would be part of the fight scenes also.

“Are you sure, sir? I mean... This means so much to me.” Charlie gasped.

Al snickered and for the first time Charlie saw him actually smile.

“You’ll do good, Charlie, I know. Just don’t be late again, understood?” Al quipped.

“Yes sir!” Charlie giddily replied.

From afar, Tom can already see that Charlie’s happiness. He wasn’t really meant to join the stunt team as he was just hired to train Tom and his contractual work will end after the training, but Tom is glad that Charlie would be able to go with them to London and that his job is extended.

Julian stood close to Tom, “Look at the kid, he’s excited.”

“I know. Charlie’s done a marvelous job, don’t you think? He deserves his contract to be extended.” Tom replied.

Charlie now walked back to them, still wearing a wide smile on his face.

“Guys! I still have a job!” He beamed at them.

“Congratulations, man.” Tom placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

Julian saw how Charlie reacted, his eyes changed into a faint surprise but his smile was now sweeter rather than jubilant.

“Thank you. I thought I was out of job.” Charlie placed a hand on his chest to show his relief.

They talked for a few minutes more before going home, but Julian never took his observant eye away from Charlie.

When the three of them bid goodbye to each other, Charlie went to his bag that were placed on the shelves at the entrance of the gym.

Charlie didn’t wanted to shower there in the studio because he wanted to go home already and tell everybody the good news about his job, and then to Lily that his  _sort of_ revenge on Andy Lockley is still a go.

He already wore his sweatshirt and cap. Charlie was half-expecting for Ian to offer him a ride home, but thought that it would be embarrassing to still accept it.

 _I’m not going to abuse that privilege from Ian. Maybe next time._  He playfully thought.

Charlie was out of the roofed gym when he felt a hand hook his elbow.

“Hey, Charlie. Are you off home? Can I talk to you for a minute?” It was Julian, and Charlie doesn’t like Julian’s tone.

“Okay.” He replied, unsure if he should’ve said that.

Julian dragged Charlie in a more obscure part of the studio, into a warehouse where no one else goes. Charlie started to get nervous and he started to think that Julian might do something bad to him, and it might be because of Gwen.

When they were at the entrance of the warehouse, Julian flashed Charlie his meanest look, like he’s doing a  _bad cop_  interrogation.

“How’s your pus? On your ass?”

“What pus?” Charlie replied, and he didn’t mean to say that out loud, but the words slipped from his mouth.

“A-ha! I fucking knew it!” Julian roared and his hands clapped loudly.

 _Oh shit!_  Charlie dreadfully thought, and now he’s panicking again.

“I knew it! You’re not really a guy, are you? And that you have your period today, that’s why the blood stain and snarky mood?” Julian taunted him.

Charlie started to come up with an alibi and he kept shaking his head, “Now let me explain--”

Julian cut him off, “You’re that girl whom Andy Lockley rejected, are you?”

For a while, Charlie was caught off guard, he wasn’t able to speak. He tried to speak out, but his mind had already been clouded with panic, he didn’t knew anymore what to tell Julian.

Charlie slowly nodded, Julian's suspicion was confirmed. He really is intuitive sometimes, Julian thought.

“Why are you doing this? And why are you flirting with Gwen?” Julian fired away the questions.

Charlie frowned, “First of all, I am not taking Gwen away from you--and as if she’s yours--I’m just doing that because you look damn hilarious when jealous.”

He breathed in to start explaining to Julian, “I’m doing this to prove a point.”

Julian guffawed and spoke, “What? That’s the lamest thing you can come up with? That’s it, that’s your reason?”

Charlie glared at Julian and then he stopped laughing,

“I know it may be stupid or  _lame,_  but I have to. Do you know the feeling when you’ve been put to shame by people who thinks that you can’t do anything? Or that you’re nothing? You’ll feel crushed; like you’ve been measured and judged accordingly, because they think that they are the best all-knowing people, ever, to exist.”

Julian’s demeanor softened when he heard that from Charlie. What he says is true, and it happens every time in Hollywood and everywhere in the show business.

“Now, I don’t what you are planning--to tell me off to Andy Lockley or to whoever the fuck you want, I don’t care. But I have to do this. And I have no other job, so... I don’t know anymore.”

Julian then looked away, feeling ashamed for making fun of Charlie’s motives.

“No. I won’t tell anyone. I thought that you disguised yourself because you like Tom and you wanted to get close to him.”

Charlie snorted, “That sounds like out of a Korean Drama series that I used to see, back when I was still in Seoul. And excuse me, I’m not into Tom.” Charlie lied at the last part.

Julian raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh really! Like I don’t see you checking him out when he’s not looking?”

Charlie shrugged, there was no hiding with Julian.

“No, no. I will assure you, you’re secret is safe with me... But I have something in mind.”

Charlie felt nervous again after Julian said that.

“What is it?”

Julian licked his lips, “Help me with Gwen. I know it may sound weird but I can’t flirt with her; I don’t know how to approach her. Whenever she’s there I just turn into a motherfucking stone.”

Charlie chuckled, with a look of disbelief on his face.

“Sure thing, dude.” Charlie clicked his tongue after

“Really?! Oh thank you so much, Charlie!” Julian was so relieved that his eyes popped with excitement.

“Charlene. My real name’s Charlene, just so you know. Can I trust you, Julian?” Charlie held out his hand to shake Julian’s.

Julian took his hand firmly, “Can do, Charlie. Can I trust you with your help?”

“I’m a woman, er, man of my word.” Charlie replied earnestly.

They were almost rivals for a time, but Charlie now found a friend in Julian. He can only pray that Julian don’t blabber away his two secrets: that he is a woman cross-dressing as a man and also his crush for Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Longganisa is a Filipino viand, sort of sweeter variant of sausage  
> **Champorado is Filipino breakfast/snack that is cooked with cocoa powder and sticky rice, sometimes also with coconut milk


	9. Flight to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting ready and packed for the flight; some have plans for the holidays when they get to their destination, while the Gosengtian sisters discover who Charlie is training

                                                     

 

_Two weeks later..._

 

 _One cold December evening_ , Tom is packing his bags while watching the television.

For a while, he changed the channel and ended up catching a gossip TV show in some glossy and high-profile channel.

_And tonight’s hot news, Actress Paula Weissman is dating! Who’s the lucky guy? It’s none other than our favorite British hottie, Tom Hiddleston!_

Tom paused and watched the segment. The next thing they showed at the screen was Paula’s _Instagram post_ when Tom sent her a dozen red Carnations after her performance on Broadway. Even his endearing comment on her post was mentioned and was noted as  _oh so lovey-dovey_.

Of course, every fan--both his and Paula’s, exploded, when it was confirmed that they are dating.

Tom lingered at the channel for a few minutes more to hear what they have to say about them, the newest couple in town.

 _Paula is known for her work in the 2016 remake of the adaptation of the Jane Austen novel,_ Emma _, and for her Broadway performances on Mamma Mia. Yeah, we know a lot about our darling Paula, but what about Tom?_

There, Tom took hold of the remote control and braced himself.

_The 36-year old Londoner used to date the famous pop star, Ta-_

From there, Tom pushed the  _off_ button from the remote control. He knew that they would not fail to mention that he used to date  _Her_. As far as he is concerned, he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. Not even when she just released a song that may or may not be about him or her current beau.

Tom could only shake his head in disbelief that people like that can go on and talk about other people’s lives as if the concerned persons don’t have feelings and ideas of their own. As he continued packing, all he could look forward to was coming home to London this December. It was part a blessing in disguise that the principal photography would take place in London.

 _I could be with my family for Christmas. God, I miss my mum._  He thought when he held the scarf that his mother,  _Diana_ , gave him last Christmas.

There was something exciting about being back home, and he just wanted to be morning already so he could take the plane and fly east to Europe.

_Or maybe, I could bring Paula home for Christmas; have her meet mum, my sisters, and my rambunctious little niblings.  
_

He chuckled with delight with the idea Paula sitting down with his family; her pale-blue eyes shining and her bright smile blinding them. Tom couldn’t be more excited about going home. When he finished packing, he went over to his itineraries, tickets, and passport.

As usual, Julian is his seatmate; but there would be a new member to their duo, it’s Charlie.

Tom felt relieved that Charlie would be sitting with them and not with Ian. He still has his protective instinct over Charlie when it comes to Ian pursuing him. He just feels something unnatural with the way Ian is going at Charlie and doesn’t sit well with him at all. Somehow, when he was reminded of Charlie, he remembered again what happened last two weeks ago when he touched Charlie’s ass. Tom entered the bathroom to get some of his toiletries as he thought about it,

_Are Charlie’s testicles that small that I didn’t felt anything?_

Not to be racist or discriminate against Asians, but he knows that some of them have smaller dicks than the usual European men like him, but he really is baffled as to why he didn’t feel anything down there.

 _Or maybe he’s castrated?_  The idea made his eyes widened with horror.

After getting his toiletries, he said to himself, “Tom, you are letting your mind wander off to some weird places again.”

Tom finished packing, officially, and he now laid casually on his bed; his long legs stretched out while his hands are behind his head.

_I’m just so excited, I don’t feel like I won’t be able to sleep through the night._

He expects that the filming would be very taxing and demanding, but at least, he would be home again.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the Gosengtian sisters; Ora, Penny, and their brother Lily, were brushing each other’s hair before going to bed.

Lily even joked that Penny’s head lice are back.

“What?! Are you sure?” Penny panicked.

Lily lightly slapped her shoulder and sniggered, “I’m just kidding, sis.”

Penny sighed, “Don’t do that! Don’t you know how hard it is to get rid of lice? That was my childhood nightmare.”

Ora could only smile at her siblings. While Demi, she held her guitar in hand as she is practicing for a battle of the bands' contest in school. There, she tried to catch Charlene’s attention who at that time is packing for their flight tomorrow to London.

“Cha-Cha, when will you be back again?” Demi asked as she plucked the strings of the guitar.

“Next month. Maybe around the second week of January,” Charlene went over to her younger cousin.

“Aww, we’ll miss you for Christmas,” Demi replied sweetly.

“I know, couz. But don’t worry about it, Demi.” She winked at her young cousin.

Ora, tried to turn her head towards Charlene’s direction, but Penny kept it in place, “Cha, tell us again, what production company are you working for again?”

Charlene went over to her bag to close it off, “Lockley Studios.”

“Oh, wow. That’s kind of a big shot in the show business, right?” Penny remarked.

But Lily threw a look at Charlene to not tell anything further. Only he, Demi, and she know what she really is doing there in Lockley Studios.

“So who do you train for the film?” Ora asked again.

Charlene waved off Lily’s dirty looks and answered, “Tom Hiddleston.”

All at once, Penny and Ora stopped brushing each other’s hair while Demi paused from picking her guitar.

“That guy who played  _Loki_? I mean, that guy who dated  _Taylor Swift_?” Ora said.

“Y-Yeah. What? He dated her?” Charlene stammered.

“Yeah, like for 3 months, pfft.” Penny shrugged.

The honest truth, Charlene doesn’t know anything about Tom at all. He’s just the man she trains and she has a crush on.

 _And the one who touched my ass that deep--a fact._  She thought but she tried to dismiss that memory away.

Penny stood up and got her laptop and placed it on Lily’s make-up stand and opened the browser. Of course, their source of information is  _Google_ ; once Penny typed Tom’s name on the search bar, all of them hovered over her and were transfixed at the laptop screen.

Of course, they were first met with this;

 

  


 

 

Demi pointed at the screen, “He’s 36 now?”

Ora sighed, “Damn, this guy’s hot.”

Penny agreed, “He’s a 10/10.”

But Lily looked on and crossed his arms on his chest.  Charlene couldn’t say anything else as she already felt her cheeks blush at the sight of Tom’s picture.

 _It’s just his damn photo but why do I feel my face heat up?_  She pondered.

They scrolled further but Penny got curious and typed the words  _High Rise_  beside Tom’s name. She quickly went for the images tab and there, they saw something that their eyes are not prepared for;

 

 

  


 

 

  


 

They all squealed out in delight and surprise after seeing that photo of Tom. But Charlene clasped her mouth close to suppress a very loud scream.

Charlene then hurriedly covered Demi’s eyes, “Oh dear god, Demi, you shouldn’t see this! You’re just 16!”

Demi pushed Charlene’s hand, “Don’t make me laugh, Cha-Cha, I’ve seen things far...  _Less_  than that.” And she was pertaining to the magazine that covers Tom’s loin.

Ora hissed and shook her head, “Damn, I’d climb that motherfucker up like a tree, if I can.”

Lily pinched Ora on her sides, “Language, sis.”

Penny then turned to Charlene, ”You train this guy? Charlene, you have to tell me where the fuck you are getting the strength to stop yourself from making out with this guy.”

Charlene could feel her cheeks heat up like a furnace and the sense of squeamish embarrassment up inside her. But she tried to speak up with a masked up expression, “Uh, the thought that I’m his trainer and he’s an actor? And that I’m a professional? Maybe that’s it, couz.”

“And you’re going to London with him for the  _whole_ December?” Demi pointed out.

“Not just  _me_ , the whole production and film crew, and also the stunt team; mind you. Come on, guys, get real! I’m just his trainer, he wouldn’t take notice of me even if it’s possible.” Charlene explained.

“Why not?” Ora asked.

This time, Lily wanted to end the topic because Charlene’s secret could be unraveled. It was enough that only he and Demi knows.

“You know what, it’s getting late. Y’all have jobs tomorrow, don’t you? And you,” pointing a finger at Demi, “You have a class tomorrow. Come on, girls, it’s lights out. Get the heck out of my room.”

Lily pushed them all out of his room, Demi wanted to stay longer but Lily pushed her out too. After closing the door behind him, he turned to Charlene who had just clasped down the flaps of her backpack.

“Why did you had to tell them who you are working with? I thought this was supposed to be a secret?” Lily threw a sharp look at Charlene.

“It wouldn’t hurt to tell them that. And besides, I didn’t tell them how I’m doing my job,” Charlene couldn’t even look back at Lily.

“I’m telling you, Cha, quit now before everything gets worse. I’m worried about you.”

Charlene heard Lily sit down in front of the make-up stand and exhale slowly. She knelt beside him and said, “Don’t worry about me, couz. I can handle myself.”

Lily took a glimpse of Charlene’s puppy-dog eyes at him, “Tell me... You like that Tom Hiddleston, do you?”

Charlene wanted to deny it, but she ended up stammering and fumbling that Lily spoke for her,

“Don’t get too emotionally invested, Cha. He may be the perfect guy--kind and a gentleman; but don’t get yourself involved with that,” he warned her.

“How do you know that he’s kind and a gentleman?” Charlie tilted her head to the side, wondering.

“Because he’s your type; the perfect guy. But they tend to friendzone you.” Lily’s voice was low but what he just said is the truth.

“You know me so well, couz.” Charlene smiled at him.

“Hey, take care there in London. Don’t let your guard down. We will miss you on  _Noche Buena*_ , but be back for the New Year okay?” Lily sounded like a loving parent when he said that.

“I will.” Charlene squeezed Lily’s hand.

* * *

 

Tom wore his shades as the early morning sun almost blinded him while driving. He is on his way to the airport and he was texted that some of the crew are already there. Paula texted him too that she arrived half an hour ago and that she’ll wait for him.

He smiled at the thought of Paula running into him as soon as he arrives. Everybody on set knows that they are dating and they have nothing to hide. Tom made it a promise to shower Paula all the love he can give and show her off to the world that she is his. The carpark was not that full when he arrived. He was lucky enough to get a space just near the terminal. He heads on to the departure lounge of the terminal where the crew and the stunt team are waiting.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Julian are sitting beside each other; conniving and setting up plans how to win Gwen over.

“What? A secret admirer?” Julian almost blurted out loud.

Charlie glared at him, “Say it louder, so you can blow up our plan!” He sarcastically remarked.

“Sorry. So, how would that go?” Julian now whispered.

“Of course, you’ll have sweet nothings sent to Gwen. But, she needs to know that it is from a secret admirer.”

“Why? Why do I have to be a secret admirer?”

Charlie explained, “You say that she doesn’t even take notice of you when you are  _you;_ what if we give you some mystery? Then after sending her letters, flowers or even chocolates, she’ll see through it all and think of how sweet of you to do that for her.”

Julian was still confused, “Why?”

Now Charlie exhaled with frustration, “To make it simple, girls like mystery and nice guys. You have to do both; only then will she notice you.”

Finally, Julian got it and Charlie let out a sigh of relief. They both talked about the secret admirer thing for a few more minutes, when Paula and Gwen passed by them.

“Hi, boys. Looks like you two are talking about something serious,” Paula quipped.

Charlie and Julian tried to look natural but Julian failed at that as soon as he saw Gwen. She was wearing glasses for the day and Julian felt his heart melted right away.

“Hi, Charlie,” Gwen waved at Charlie and tried to avoid Julian’s gaze.

“Hi there. Say  _hi_ , man,” Charlie then nudged Julian who is still gawking at Gwen.

“Hello, Gwen.”

Gwen only glanced at him quickly then back to Charlie again. Before anybody else could say anything, Tom arrived at the lounge.

Al saw Tom, “Tom! We thought you’d bail on us,” He joked.

Tom saw Paula first, and he really wanted to go to her direction, but he instead went to Al to shake his hand. 

“Am I the last one? Are we still waiting for someone else?” He looked around.

Al shook his head, “Velasquez is on his way. Your girl has been waiting for you for 30 minutes. Go to her.”

Tom only nodded at him; he proceeded to the other row of the lounge to meet with Paula and the rest of the semi-circle they have made. As Tom approached them, Charlie tried to keep it cool. But as Tom got nearer, he could feel his heart skip a beat.

 _Damn. That collared blue shirt. That shades that make him look cool._ Charlie thought frustratingly, that he felt an ache in his chest.

But it got worse when Paula, ran into his arms; her blonde hair bouncing and her beautiful self finding space in his side, that it made Charlie look away.

“Hi, hon," Then she planted a small kiss at the corner of his lips.

Tom removed his shades and he smiled brightly at her, then he turned to the others, “So, my seatmates are here, “ He glanced at Julian and Charlie’s way, then he saw Gwen, “Good morning, Gwen.”

“Morning, Tom,” She replied nicely.

Tom noticed that Charlie was looking away. He wanted to catch his attention or anything, but Charlie was too transfixed with the skies outside, Tom didn’t bother to. After a few minutes, they heard someone call out to them, it was Ian. This time, Tom noticed that Charlie almost stood to see Ian coming over.

Tom didn’t say anything else, instead, he turned his attention to Paula.

“About time, Velasquez. a half hour before boarding and you arrive just now,” Al tried not to sneer at Ian who approached the crew.

A production assistant talked to Ian first, but he was only nodding and acting like he is listening, but his eyes were fixed on Charlie. After the assistant’s instruction, Ian approached Charlie with a big smile and a bro hug.

“Hey, Charlie.” Ian’s smile was infectious and it made Charlie brighten up.

“Ian! Hey, man.” Charlie almost felt relieved when he saw Ian, his  _unofficial_  second crush.

Tom tried not to roll his eyes as he witnessed that exchange between the two. Maybe it is official that Charlie and Ian are chummy with each other, and not even Tom could stop that.

“Oh, hi there, guys. Didn’t know that you were all there,” Ian finally acknowledges everyone’s presence.

Paula only chewed her lip, while Tom nodded; Gwen looked away and adjusted her glasses, feeling low-key jealous; Julian had his brows furrowed. There was a dull silence for a few moments, but Tomwantt wanted to see the interaction between Charlie and Ian anymore, that he sat with Paula at a row in front of Charlie and Ian. Gwen exited out of the scene as she can feel Julian lay heavy looks on her. When Gwen was gone, he has no one to talk to anymore as Ian sat beside Charlie. Instead, he turned to his phone.

Then, Ian and Charlie started chatting, “Too bad that you’re not my seatmate for the flight. You would’ve made a great shoulder to sleep on,” Ian chaffed.

Charlie giggled and punched Ian softly in his arm.

“Why were you late?” Charlie was curious.

Ian ran a hand up to his hair, “I had to oversee the furbishing of my new house in Malibu. I also spent the night there, and believe me; the interior designer annoyed the shit out of me during the day, and the smell of new paint drove me crazy at night, I couldn’t sleep.”

Charlie laughed at that and so did Ian. Little did they knew that they were within an earshot of Tom’s and he could hear everything that they are talking about.

“It would be done by February or March. I’ll throw in a house warming party then, and maybe you could come.”

Charlie felt flattered that Ian is inviting him this way.

“Sure! Well, I’ve never been to a house warming party before, but--sure, I’ll be there.”

Tom heard it all; and tried to think,  _They are just being friends. That’s what friends do, right? Invite their friends to their new home--without any hidden agendas, of course._

Paula noticed that Tom is eavesdropping from the two, and so is she.

“Well, he might as well invite Charlie to his lap,” Paula whispered.

Tom only shrugged and now he talked to Paula, “Hon, I was thinking of inviting you over for dinner on Christmas Eve.”

She froze when he said that and Tom saw that she was calculating something in her mind.

“You mean, on the 24th?”

Tom nodded, “Yeah. I want to introduce you to my family.”

Paula didn’t spoke a for a minute. Tom tried to decipher what her quietness meant; if she’s doubting or if she doesn’t want to go with him to a Christmas Eve dinner with his family.

“Tom, hon--I haven’t told you yet, I made plans with my Mom on the 24th. I’ll be coming home around the 23rd.”

The gorgeous smile disappeared from Tom’s face and he felt a little bit disappointed by Paula declining to come home with him on Christmas Eve.

“Hon? Hon, I’m sorry. I promised first to Mom. I couldn’t let her down.” Paula pleaded to Tom who evaded her gaze.

When Tom looked back at her, he was masking the disappointment, “It’s all right. Maybe we’ll see each other at New Year’s?”

Paula eyes softened and she leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you so much, hon. Yes, we’ll be together on New Year’s eve.”

Tom smiled and gave her a kiss back on the lips that almost resulted into a make-out session. Charlie saw that as they were just seating in front of him and Ian. He tried to dismiss the thought that what they are doing is making him a tad envious. Even if Charlie distract himself with Ian; he still can’t completely turn himself away from Tom. Ian watched as Tom and Paula now giggled at each other after kissing. Then he turned to Charlie,

“Should we try that? I think they’re trying to intimidate us,” Ian quietly suggested and had his eyebrows wiggling.

Charlie snorted then guffawed. “Shut up.”

Ian kept teasing Charlie to which Tom can hear from his back.

If only the four of them knew, how each and everyone really felt with this kind of situation. Charlie, hiding his secret crush for Tom (along with his true identity), while openly flirting with Ian; Tom not trusting Ian and Ian’s feelings for Charlie; Ian, wanting to have Charlie for himself; and lastly, Paula, madly in love with Tom; annoyed as hell with Ian’s way of pursuing Charlie and ruining Gwen’s chances.

It was an entanglement of relationships and friendships.

Their attention was soon caught when  _Angie_ , Tom’s previous PA and now assistant head of the second unit production announced that they are to board and that they should proceed to Gate 3. As they approached the gate, Paula got separated from Tom as she is sitting First class along with Gwen. It is George’s request for Paula to have a first class flight. While Tom, and the rest of the crew and stunt team are to be placed at the Business class. Before parting ways after getting on the tube and arriving at the plane’s entrance, Paula kissed Tom on the lips.

“See you later, hon.” Paula waved goodbye, Gwen was just a few steps behind.

They were greeted by the flight attendants as soon as they entered the plane. Of course, Tom got all the attention as he was the first to come in. While Julian only nodded at the courteous FAs. Being on a Business class flight surprised Charlie a lot, because he was used to flying coach and FAs haven’t blushed his way until now because this time, he is a man. Before Charlie got on to his seat, Ian tapped his shoulder,

“This is me. I’m just a corner away from you... If you want to join the  _Mile High Club_.” Ian pointed out.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, “The what?”

But Ian only chuckled, “Nah, just kidding. Just throw something at me if you want someone to talk to.”

He only nodded as a reply as if he got what Ian meant. But in all honesty, Charlie doesn’t know what is the Mile High Club. When they found their seats, Tom sat adjacently Charlie and Julian. Tom was looking over the window at his side and seeing now the sunshine fall all over LAX.

“I’ll miss L.A., though. Winters here are warmer,” He remarked.

“I won’t miss anything. I’d rather have a snowy winter.” Julian commented as he is Canadian.

Tom bumped Charlie’s foot as he was too much lost in his own thoughts.

“How about you, Charlie? You think you’ll miss L.A.?”

Charlie shrugged, “I’ll miss Christmas Eve with my extended family. But, work is work.”

Tom’s eyes softened; he felt pity for Charlie. There he is, having the luxury of spending Christmas with his family, while Charlie, not even being able to, because of the filming.

But out of the blue, Charlie asked them something, “What’s the Mile High Club?”

Julian who is drinking the served champagne, choked, and Tom who is about to open a magazine, dropped it on his lap.

“Why are you asking?” Tom placed the magazine away.

Julian coughed out the champagne and he gave Charlie a surprised look, “You don’t know what it is?” 

“No. What is it?” Charlie asked again.

“Mile High Club is having sex on a plane--mid-flight, at least.” Tom explained.

Suddenly, Charlie felt the nape of his neck go cold from shame. Ian was asking him to have sex with him, but at least he took it back and said that he was kidding.

“Who asked you to join?” Julian’s curiosity got the better of him.

“No one! I just heard it somewhere, come on!” Charlie billowed, hoping that they would believe his alibi.

Both men just looked at him funny, but Charlie felt so embarrassed that his crush had to explain what Mile High Club meant. To distract himself, he just casually opened a magazine Tom had a small smile on his lips; Charlie looked adorable when he’s flustered that way.

 _He is so innocent. Like a little kid seeing the world for the first time._  Tom thought.

A few minutes after, the plane started to pull up and take flight. The whistle of the plane engine and trembling flooring felt terrifying, but Tom felt gravity shift and saw from the windows as the skies grow bluer.

When the plane finally leveled, Tom sat back and opened the magazine.

 _London, here we come._  The delightful thought lingered in his mind as he thought of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's amazing that I've finally updated HMG here in AO3 (Though, I have no idea when will I update this fic itself) :D Anyway, happy reading, dearies ^_^


	10. Filming Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now filming and toiling for the movie; the cast and crew of The Last Deal are trying to deal with each other--specifically the two male leads; Tom and Ian.

                                                     

 

 

It has been a week since the principal photography for The Last Deal started, and Tom has been laboring with the action sequences that he has to be in. But, luckily, Charlie and Julian are there to help him with that.

Charlie, on the other hand, is secretly enjoying seeing Tom in action and executing the techniques he had taught Tom. The shoot for the day had taken so long that they are still at it until 10 o'clock in the evening.

They could see the gentle snowfall from the skies as it blanketed most of the establishments that are all lined up at the edge of River Thames; the Temple Pier was chosen for this particular scene, courtesy of George.

"Cut! Tom, can you do that again? When you turn and hit Dom?" George pointed out to them.

At that time, Tom was in a fight scene with Dodong that will appear at the middle of the film. Behind the scene, Paula sat in a folding chair next to the director's seat as she watched Tom.

She is already in costume as Leigh, her character (yet covered in a thick jacket because of the cold weather.) With that, she needed to wear a long periwinkle-colored wig because Leigh is supposed to have purple dyed hair. But she carefully observed Tom as he grappled with Dodong; quietly worried that Tom would just get another fresh bruise because of insisting that he wanted to do most of his stunts.

 _Then what the fuck is Julian for?_  She internally grumbled.

Paula suddenly remembered to have her make-up redone, but Gwen was nowhere in sight to call on the make-up artist.

_Ah, I almost forgot, Gwen had to go to the ladies' room. Maybe I'll follow her._

Before leaving the set, she motioned to Tom that she will just go to the ladies' room situated at the nearby pub, and he understood it.

Paula stood up and went at the back. She followed the street that leads to the pub. When she got inside, no one recognized her because she was wearing a full costume for the film, and there were a lot of people inside the pub, even though it was just Wednesday.

But when she got near the restrooms, Paula saw Julian and Charlie, and they were waiting outside the ladies’ room.  
  
 _Now, what the hell...?_

She hid over a corner for a while to see what they were up to. Julian had his back on the wall, then he tapped Charlie's shoulder; there, Charlie went inside the Ladies' room. Paula was about to shout at them; maybe they're just a couple of peeping toms that are trying to get off from spying on the ladies' room.

And even in a place as public as this? Perverts. Her eyes squinted with anger with those thoughts.

But after a few minutes, Charlie made a run for it as he got out of the ladies' room and so did Julian. Now, Paula wanted to really scold them but they immediately bolted out of the pub, unnoticed.

The next thing she knew, Gwen came out of the ladies' room, holding out a single rose while reading a note stuck to the stem. Paula called out Gwen, "Gwen! What is that?" She asked like she didn't witness the scene earlier.

Gwen had the sweetest smile on her face as she read the note; Paula came over to see.  
  
          _This rose is as red as your hair._  
 _You are like a fire wisp shining_  
 _In the middle of winter_

Paula grimaced at the note, "Whoever wrote that sure is a poet."

Gwen only chuckled at Paula's sarcasm. Then they both noticed the words, Your secret admirer signed at the bottom.

"Ooh, a secret admirer! I wonder who could it be!" Paula teased.

Gwen was quiet yet the joy was beaming out of her. She could only wish that her secret admirer is none other than Charlie.

Finally, Tom's fight scene with Dodong is done.

"We'll call it a night. Good job, people!" George announced to the cast and crew.

Tom immediately found Paula in the midst of the people packing up the equipment and lights. He was on his way to her spot when a group of girls waved and said hi to him. He waved back and smiled after they passed by. Paula saw it and immediately threw fatal glares at the female production assistants looking Tom's way.

She then rolled her eyes at them and they retaliated by dirtily eyeing her. Tom saw the exchange between Paula and the girls; he only shook his head and held up his arms.

"Hon? What's with the killer gaze?" Tom lulled and placed his arms around her waist.

"Nothing," She spat at the girls' way.

Tom chuckled and pulled Paula closer, "You know, no matter how many girls or even guys try and get my attention... My eyes are set only on one thing--you."

Tom slowly tilted up Paula's head to look at her, eye to eye, "My dear, dear, darling honey." He mumbled sweetly as he rubbed his nose on hers.

Paula was defenseless with him being so cute and wrapping his arms around her; it was enough to make her smile. When he finally saw how her tight lips slowly curled into a bright smile, he placed a kiss on her cheek and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Just don't wink at them, for fuck's sake, or I'll lose it." Paula squinted playfully as she booped Tom's cheek.

Tom let out an _ehehe_ and held Paula. However, she caught sight of Charlie parting ways with Julian, and they seemed to have had shared a good talk with each other.

"Wait... Call Charlie here, I have something to ask him."

Tom nodded and said, "Charlie! Hey man."

Charlie stopped from walking away and instead, went their direction.

"Yeah, Tom?" Charlie had his eyes on Tom but Paula spoke up,

"Charlie, what were you doing with Julian at the ladies' room at the pub? I saw you two, then Gwen came out with a rose and a note."

Tom leaned down to Paula, "What?", then to Charlie, "Did you really?"

Charlie felt cornered, he and Julian weren't so discreet after all. Charlie stood close to them so no one else would hear them, "Okay, you got us. I'll tell you why."

Tom and Paula nodded and focused on listening.

"I'm helping Julian with Gwen. He told me that he's no good with flirting, so I'm helping him win his way into her heart."

Paula threw her hands up, "What? Why are you helping him?! Gwen likes you!"

Charlie only stood back, "What? But Julian likes her."

Tom can see that Charlie is clueless what Gwen feels for him. Or maybe, he's this way because he likes somebody else.

Maybe it's Ian. The prodding thought buggered Tom.

"Why would Julian turn to you for help? He could've gone to me," Tom complained.

At that time, Charlie couldn't say anything. Would he tell them that he helped Julian because of their agreement not to tell anyone his true identity? Then, as he beheld Tom, he found another answer; his alibi.

"I'm helping him because I know how it feels when that one person you like has no idea that they are the only thing that makes your world turn around."

Tom stood straight; he doesn't want to take it the other way, but he felt like Charlie is talking to him directly.

Paula crossed her arms on her chest, "But it should be you and Gwen!"

Tom patted the top of Paula's head, "Come on, hon, Charlie's not into Gwen. Charlie must like somebody else."

He meant Ian but Charlie's eyes almost betrayed him when his gaze flickered quickly at Tom. Luckily, Paula and Tom didn't saw any of that.

Paula sighed. "Well shit. How kind of you to destroy Gwen's hopes of you becoming her boyfriend."

"Well, I didn't mean to do that. You can see how Julian is madly in love with Gwen." Charlie argued.

Tom raised his hand, "I'm a first-hand witness."

Charlie pointed a finger at Tom, "See?"

Paula rolled her eyes, her ship is not going to set sail as she wanted it to. Charlie then proposed something, "Now that you know, you two could help me with Julian and Gwen."

Tom met glances with Paula, "We'll be glad to lend a hand."

Paula wanted to say no but Tom already agreed to it.

Charlie's lips stretched into a grin, "Thank you so much! At least I won't be alone in advising Julian; he sure is clueless when it comes to women."

Tom chuckled because it's true, "And I believe he will learn from the expert."

Charlie and Tom shared a laugh with that, while Paula; she didn't say anything else afterward.

"I have to go, I need to go back to the hotel," Charlie wore the strap of his body bag on to his shoulder, ready to go.

"Take care, man," Tom waved at Charlie.

Charlie only waved goodbye at them and he was gone.

"Why do you think Charlie doesn't like Gwen?" Paula thought out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe she's not his type." Tom placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Then, who does he like?"

Tom paused; he couldn't guess who or even speculate what, but--Charlie's eyes looked like they hide pain and pleading in them sometimes.

"I am clueless, hon. Anyways, let's get home." Then he pulled Paula closer to his body.

What Tom meant as _home_  is his house at Belsize Park where he and Paula stay at for the whole duration of the filming. Paula placed a hand on his waist and they went arm to arm on their way to the car.

* * *

 

A long table was set at the dining hall of Sidney Hotel for the cast and crew as they all had lunch. George was at the head of the table; on his right were the cast and adjacent to them are the crew. Ian stood out as he is the only actor who sat at the crew's side, and he found his place in the middle of George and Charlie. Charlie and Ian chatted actively while eating, comparing the scenes that they were in earlier.  
  
Ian's character, Fai Fyodorov, a Chinese-Russian assassin that works for the Triad, is hunting down John and Leigh in the streets of Piccadilly Circus. Ian received a huge rash on his side when he slipped from the motorcycle he was riding and hit the ground.

Charlie's eyes widened, until they softened with pity, "Does it hurt?"

Ian acted like it really does hurt that bad, "I wanted to show you, but we're in front of the dining table."

They both laughed out loud, looking so adorable as friends who can only understand the inside joke that they are having with each other. Tom witnessed that as they were just in front of him. Somehow he was beginning to see that Charlie might like Ian.

_So, does that mean that Charlie is queer?_

He holds no grudge or even judgment for queer people, but if that’s the case for Ian and Charlie, Tom has no further say in it. But, as he watched them, he felt some sense of envy as he started to realize that they look good together. But, he still doesn't trust Ian's character.

Charlie deserves someone better. Ian is just a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Tom had just stared at them too much, Ian threw a slightly dirty look at Tom as if saying to mind his own damn business. He had to look down on his food to break the surfacing quiet tension; their attention was caught when George spoke up,

"So, Paulie, you're not doing the jump scene?"

George was pertaining to the scene where Paula's character, Leigh, have to jump a high scaffolding to escape the Yakuza that are chasing her. The scene was to be done when they get back home to L.A. but Paula already voiced out that she wouldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Uncle George, can't do," She grimaced.

"Well not to worry about it, we'll just get you a body double to do it." George thought that he could push Paula to do it, but it seems like he was not ever going to win over that argument. To turn the topic around, George spoke up again, now to Tom, "So, Tom, where would you be this Christmas Eve?"

It was already the 19th of December and five days left till Christmas Eve; it was an inevitable question for the rest of the cast and crew.

"I'll be in Surrey, with my family. My sisters will be there," Tom replied happily.

George then asked Paula and she replied, "With Mom."

He knew better than just to nod at that. Other than Paula, only George knows where Celine, Paula's mother, really is. He asked them one by one, and half of them responded that they will be with their families while the other half insisted on spending Christmas in London. When it came to Charlie, it took him a while before answering.

"I'm staying, I guess." He shyly spoke.

Ian immediately puffed gallantly and spoke up, "You can come with me to Malibu. You don't have to be alone."

Charlie shook his head, "No, it's all right, I don't want you to worry about me."

"No, really, I insist," This time, Ian sounded very annoying; to Tom mostly.

And so, Tom leaned on the table and spoke with a stern tone, "Let the kid decide for himself."

Ian threw a sharp look at Tom and everyone went quiet.

The two of them looked as if they are destined to be enemies even on off-screen. Tom had his jaws clenched and as if his baby-blue eyes deepened while Ian continued eyeing him with hate.

"You are a piece of work, do you know that, Hiddleston? But can you just mind your own fucking business, for once?" Ian playfully retaliated.

Tom was about to lunge at Ian when Paula stopped him by quickly placing her hand on his arm.

"Hon, no," Paula whispered.

Tom glanced at Paula then to his arm. He didn't want to make a scene as they are in a very public place. Meanwhile, as all of this happened, from George to Charlie, then to Julian and Gwen (who are sitting adjacently to each other) and the other crew--they all just looked on at Tom and Ian's subtle fight. Charlie felt helpless to see that her second crush is throwing insults at her ultimate crush. If he is in his Charlene identity right now, he might have felt like the most beautiful girl in the world; as two of the most eligible handsome actors are fighting over where he would go this Christmas.

"You know, Velasquez... Sometimes I just can't let some bullshit go on its way," Tom spatted at Ian.

This time, Ian almost stood up but Charlie managed to hold him down.

George, as the director and the de facto head of the production, had to break it off, "Come on, boys. I'm not letting you two hotheads ruin lunch. Charlie, you can stay here with Al and the rest of the stunt team and crew, if you want."

Charlie only nodded in reply, all the while, he felt embarrassed for Ian and Tom almost ruining lunch. Ian finally sat back properly and tried to finish his lunch quickly. George's professional and diplomatic approach broke the tension off. Now it was official to the rest of the cast and crew; Tom and Ian are not on good terms with each other. When Ian finished his lunch, he walked out of the dining table then left the dining hall.

Before leaving the hall, he slammed the door behind him that the other customers were startled.

“Let him cool off,” Al said to everybody and even to George.

He only nodded while steepled his hands together and then he met glances with Al. If the two of them weren’t secretive of their feelings for each other; the rest of the crew and stunt team would happily push Al and George further to each other.

Paula knows it well that her uncle is gay ever since, but it was just an open secret in the family.

George finally said, “Let’s have the rest of the day off. Andy will be coming in from L.A..”

All of them responded with a quiet agreement; some of the actors and stuntmen were quite overdone by the action sequence that they filmed this morning; the production crew also wanted to take a rest. Tom, who hasn’t spoken for a few minutes, excused himself as he got up from the table and went out of the dining hall. Charlie couldn’t help but follow Tom with his eyes all the while he left. It pains him to see that Tom and Ian are arguing this way. But as to why Tom doesn’t play well with Ian is still a mystery for Charlie.

One by one, the people that ate at the long table left after finishing lunch. Paula went back with Gwen to their rooms, but before that, Paula was kind enough to point out Julian who was just standing near the end of the table, looking like a lost love-struck boy.

“Say hello at least to lover boy right there,” Paula whispered.

"What? No! If he was Charlie, I might even go to him,” Gwen proudly declared that last part about Charlie.

“By the way, where did he go?” Gwen looked around and Paula also started to search for Charlie.

What they didn’t know, Charlie went at the back of the hotel that leads to an alleyway. As soon as he walked out of the dining hall, Charlie felt like he wanted to be alone for a moment as he can also feel the exhaustion. He had been in a fight scene yesterday and this morning and the rigorous sequences were very demanding as the filming can be a repetition just to catch the right moment on film. When he got outside the exit door, Charlie almost let out a shrill scream (which he successfully held back) when he was startled by Tom who was also at the alleyway.

“Tom! Why are you here?” Charlie tried to adjust his voice into a deeper tone.

Tom held out a cigarette that is in between his fingers.

“Oh, that’s why,” Charlie remarked.

He took a long drag at his cigarette; then he let the smoke come out of his lips slowly. Charlie watched him do that, and he had never been more envious with a cigarette all his life until now. Tom put down his cigarette and discarded it even though he only smoked half of it; then, he started talking to Charlie.

“Trying to be alone too, eh?” Tom pointed out.

“Yep. But too bad, this spot is taken.”

“Then let’s be alone together. That’s possible, right?”

Charlie tried to suppress a smile, because deep down, he is more than willing to be alone with Tom; talking to him or maybe having a laugh or two.

Tom spoke up, “Charlie, I’m sorry about what happened before--I was just so annoyed, I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore.”

Charlie stood straight and had his arms crossed on his chest, “Do you have something against Ian? Well, I’m just curious.”

He got up from the railing that he sat on and approached Charlie, “I don’t like the way he preys on you. Paula already told me that Ian is not an asshole to the person he likes to pursue. But, I can see it in his eyes; that bastard has something else in his mind.”

Charlie’s mouth fell open, he never knew that Tom thought that way about Ian.

Tom further explained, “It’s just that--the way he flirts with you; like he already owns you or whatever. It doesn’t just sit right with me.”

If Charlie was assuming and fanciful, he might have thought that Tom is jealous of Ian. But, he wanted to approach Tom’s opinion of Ian, in a practical way where he can put aside his feelings for Tom.

“I know I can’t change the way you see Ian; but, really, Tom... We’re just friends.” Charlie explained.

“You like him too, don’t you? And you’re letting him flirt with you?” Tom said in a gravelly tone.

Charlie has no idea why their conversation about what happened earlier turned to this point. He wanted to deny it, verbally; but his quivering lip already gave the answer away.

“I knew it. Look, I don’t know if you are gay for Ian, or whatever... Just--take a second look at him. He might be devilishly handsome or charming, but, you should also take in mind his motives for you.”

Tom’s point was right, and Charlie could see where Tom is coming from--but, if Tom could only know, Ian’s not really the one he is pining for. In a fraction of a moment, their eyes met. That time, Charlie didn’t want to look away from Tom and he just wanted to stare at his lovely blue eyes. At that time, Charlie wanted so bad to tell Tom the truth; about his identity, his cross-dressing act and also that he likes Tom very much.

 _Why did it have to be this way? Why did I have to stumble on you that day after my failed audition and have this goddamn crush on you?_ Charlie thought with agony.

The only words that had come out of Charlie are, “Why are you so concerned?”

There, Tom got closer to Charlie and he almost leaned in, “Because you’re my friend. That’s what you are to me, and I value my friends very much. I hope that’s what I am also to you.”

Charlie didn’t mind the word friend, what made his heart jump around his chest with joy is that he means something to Tom and that he wasn’t just his trainer and a member of the stunt team; he is Tom’s friend. Tom’s eyes shined as they peered down into Charlie’s; he had to withhold his hand that wanted to touch the fetching beard Tom had grown on his face.

“Yes. You’re my friend; and I’m honored to be your friend, also.” Charlie managed to say.

Tom finally smiled and he even let out a chuckle. Charlie didn’t mind looking up to him while Tom beamed down a bright smile at him. Somehow at the back of Charlie’s mind, he thought how long could he keep his true feelings hidden from Tom while not letting himself spill all of his thoughts about Tom. They continued sharing that silence that they so much sought out initially when they decided to come out of the back alleyway of the hotel. But, little did they knew, a pair of eyes were watching the two of them--it was Julian.

He was looking for Charlie as he wanted to talk to him about their next move in the Secret Admirer scheme when he secretly stumbled upon Tom and Charlie having a meaningful conversation with each other. Julian didn’t have to be a genius to know at that moment, Charlie is holding back everything.

But, he felt worried for the both of them; where does this evidently solidified friendship could bring them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I can update today till Chapter 16 :D


	11. Christmas at the Hiddlestons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nowhere to go on Christmas Day; Tom takes Charlie away to spend the holidays with his whole family, however, Tom will learn about Charlie's parents that will strengthen his admiration for the young man.

                                                    

 

 _The whistle of the airplane_ engines can be heard from the departure lounge of the  _Heathrow Airport_  as Tom and Paula sat beside each other. Paula had her legs folded and up at the seat while she leaned in against Tom who held her hand tight. Tom placed a kiss on the top of her head as he would miss his girlfriend so much. Paula looked up to him, her beautiful pale-blue eyes reflecting his sadness.

Then he spoke, “Why don’t you just take me with you? We’ll visit your Mum.”

Paula’s brows furrowed then she sat up, “Then you’ll miss Christmas with your own family.”

Tom sighed, “I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Paula cringed and shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous. You sound stupid saying that.”

She looked away, but Tom just gulped down as he felt hurt with the way she reacted.

“What’s so wrong if I wanted to meet your mother?” Tom demanded an answer.

Paula now untangled herself from Tom; she was not ready to explain those kinds of things to him right now. She didn’t say anything, which made Tom ask more, “Maybe I just don’t reach up to your parents’ expectation. Is that it?”

Once again, she didn’t respond and she just distanced herself from Tom. Tom wanted to know why Paula is this way; she tends to dismiss talks about her parents, but Tom just wanted to know the truth.

“I didn’t know I’m dating a girl who doesn’t want to introduce me even to her mother.”

Tom was not careful enough with his words; Paula shot a dark look at him.

“Fucking drop it, will you?” Paula hissed.

Tom wanted to reach out for her; hold her and make her let down her guard.

“Just tell me something… I love you, Paula; I’ll accept anything about you; I’ll understand everything that you say and feel… just tell me anything.”

Paula had her back at Tom, and he was guessing what was going on in her mind as she went quiet as the dead. As much as Tom wanted to hear more from her, they heard from the PA that the flight to Los Angeles is ready for boarding. She got up and reached for her bags, not even bothering to ask Tom to help her. He could only watch her grab her luggage and take her backpack, but, before leaving, she said, “Next time, don’t ask me again about my mother. I don’t like talking about her with other people.”

Then, she left as she didn’t even give Tom a kiss goodbye.

“Text me when you get there!” He shouted as she was already too far away.

Tom sat there for the next few minutes, confused and also a bit hurt as to why Paula acted that way. She was the only woman he dated that didn’t want her parents introduced to him. And it leaves Tom hanging and wondering why Paula is so sensitive when it comes to her parents. When he finally stood up, Tom grumbled but then he found himself brushing the argument between him and Paula away and off of his mind.

 _I may never know what Paula feels, but I have to understand her. If you love someone, you have to accept them for who they are._  He thought as he left the departure lounge.

* * *

 

Charlie sat over the sill of the 4th-floor window, looking at the hazy afternoon sky. The production crew and stunt team were already getting ready for the Christmas dinner at the dining hall at the ground floor, but he didn't wanted to join in for the fear that Dodong might recognize him. Charlie had no choice but to spend this day alone. 

Before Ian left for Malibu, he had given Charlie a hoodie as a Christmas gift.

 _So you won't forget me whenever you wear that._  Ian told him before he left the hotel. 

Charlie decided not to come with Ian and spend the holidays with him; he didn't want to disappoint Ian, because they are friends, but he didn't want to take advantage of Ian's feelings for him. 

As the cold air had wrap itself up into his arms, he also felt hungry and melancholic. How Charlie wished that he is in L.A. right now with her wonderful cousins and her fun-loving Uncle and Aunt.  His Christmas would be better if he is with his family. He couldn't get home because his money is not nearly enough for a round-trip ticket to L.A., he thought that it was better to save the money and endure the homesickness. 

Charlie found himself trying to gulp down the lump in his throat, until, 

"Charlie?" 

He turned his head only to see Tom, with a backpack on, ready to leave. 

"Why aren't you with the prod crew? You're all alone up here." Tom's concern was more than evident. 

Charlie put down his legs and faced Tom, "I... I just wanted to be alone," his voice was flat, but Tom bit his lower lip, feeling sorry for him. 

Then Tom said, "This is all my fault. If I didn't argue with Ian, you would've been in California right now." 

Charlie shook his head, "No, no--It's not your fault, Tom. I couldn't really go home; the airplane tickets right now are very pricey so... it's better to save up my money." 

They both stared at each other. Tom blamed himself all the while he looked at Charlie's sad almond eyes. Charlie tried to muster up a smile, but instead, he looked like he was cringing. 

Finally, Tom spoke up, "This won't do. Come with me." 

Charlie almost jumped when Tom reached out for his wrist, "Come where?" 

"I have to make it right. Spend the Christmas with me." 

Charlie's eyes bulged out of its socket after hearing that, "With you?" 

Tom shrugged, and corrected, "With me, and my family." 

"But! But, Tom--!" Charlie wanted to refuse but the way Tom held now his hand felt like he just became putty in Tom's hold. 

"No, come with me. Get your things, we're leaving," Tom's instructions were strict, and Charlie wouldn't dare disobey it. 

Charlie went to their room and Tom came with him to help him get his backpack. 

"When we'll be back?" Charlie asked as he threw in two shirts inside his pack. 

"Tomorrow or maybe the 28th," Tom explained. 

Charlie looked back at him, and he wasn't sure what else he had put on his bag. "But, wouldn't the shooting resume on the 27th?" 

Tom waved it off and said, "That's the least of our problems. Come on! Hurry up, we haven't got all the time." 

Charlie quickly closed off the clasps of his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. The next thing he knew, he is now with Tom inside the elevator; until they arrived at the entrance, waiting for the valet to bring Tom's car. Charlie tried to process everything that is happening right now, his crush is taking him home to his family for Christmas.

 _Because he pitied on you, you idiot. That's why he's tagging you along._  Charlie scolded himself internally. 

Tom's car finally arrived, a  _Chrysler_ SUV. Charlie rode shotgun at the left side of the car; when he looked back at the rear seat, it was full of perfectly wrapped gifts. 

When Tom finally sat at the driver's seat, Charlie asked, "Are these all for your family?" 

Tom took a quick glance, "Yup. Everybody's in Suffolk right now. My parents, my sisters, my brother-in-law and niblings, and a few cousins, aunts, and uncles. You have to meet them because they are all amazing." 

Charlie's face went red at the thought that Tom would have to introduce him to his family.  Tom saw it and he immediately responded, "Don't worry. I got your back. Though, Mum could ask you some questions, but it's all right." 

Charlie only sat back as Tom started to drive out from the hotel driveway. He wasn't expecting this to happen at a such a short notice, but Charlie has no choice but to let it happen. 

* * *

The drive to Aldeburgh took them almost four hours. As the car passed by the boulevard, Charlie saw the rows and rows of establishments near the beach.  The bleak water of the beach reflected the grayish duskened skies and the blanket of snow had fallen over the shores, but Charlie had never seen something so scenic in his life before. 

"This is where my Mum grew up. I spent summers here too, and once brought Tay--" Tom stopped mid-sentence then continued, "I brought one of my exes here... I wanted to bring Paula, but she had to be with her mother." 

Charlie glanced at Tom for a moment. "Couldn't Paula make time to come here with you?" Tom didn't answered that. 

He knows Paula couldn't and won't make time just to come here with him in Aldeburgh; quietness fell upon them after. Even at night, Charlie’s fascination with the homes and shops that lined now the street that they are driving through to had left him wide-eyed amazed.

He only saw places and houses like those in foreign films that sometimes he watches, back when he was still in High School as Charlene. There was something about these places in Europe that caught Charlie’s attention and fancy. Some time when his father, Bo-Gyeong, was still alive; he wished that they would live overseas. Maybe they’d have a house in Venice; live in Spain or even in London.

Just in some faraway land where no one knows who they are; and Bo-Gyeong would be happy, and at least the sad memories of his mother would be lifted up from him. But, it never happened. Charlie’s father was taken too soon from him. This time, Tom noticed Charlie had been too quiet as he slumped over the ledge of the car window.

“Charlie? Are you all right?” He turned his head towards Charlie.

He snapped from his reverie and looked back at Tom, “I’m all right. This town is just so wonderful... it looks magical in the snow.”

Tom smiled, “That’s why I love spending Christmas here. Especially with my family.”

Charlie only smiled back at Tom. Charlie had seen Tom happy as always; forever smiling and enthusiastic as a puppy whenever he’s on set. But this time, he had that certain warmth and glow around him that made Charlie feel at home. This side of Tom is a new sight for him; and he is grateful that Tom is kind enough to show to him this another layer in his personality and also the courtesy of bringing home so he won’t be alone this Christmas. When they reached the part of town where more houses stood and line the streets, Tom drove on at the end street and when reaching the second to the last house, he stopped the engine.

“We’re here,” He tapped Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie saw him point at the house in front of them, grand and yet humble-looking. The facade of the house glittered and twinkled with all the decorations placed upon the roof, the front porch, and also the lawn. They both got out of the SUV, but Charlie couldn’t help but stand there, gawk at the house while Tom was busy at the car.

“Charlie, can you help me bring out the gifts?” Tom opened the door to the rear seat, and Charlie quickly went to Tom’s side.

He gave Charlie two large paper bags that both contained eight or more gifts, while Tom took in his arms the larger boxes.

“Can you handle that?” Tom asked Charlie.

He only nodded in response. Tom set the alarm of the car; then they walked over the low iron gate that enclosed the lawn. When they got to the porch, Tom had his free hand push for the doorbell. They waited for a few minutes for the door to open, and when it did, three children popped out of it and attacked Tom.

“Uncle Tommy! Uncle Tommy’s here!” Said one of the fair-headed girl that pounced on Tom as he fell down on his butt at the porch, the box turned at his side.

The children--two boys and a girl, were jumping around and giving Tom kisses and hugs. Tom was helpless as he lay there in the wood floor of the porch.

Charlie’s eyes widened then he let out a crisp laugh when he saw how defenseless Tom is with his niblings. He retorted by tickling them and hugging them which filled the porch with the children’s laughs.

Then, an old woman, her hair white as the snow outside, came to the door to see what her grandchildren had done to their poor uncle.

“Hi, Mum,” Tom waved at his mother while the children sat on his chest and one who hugged him.

“Tom, my dear boy! Oh, you little rascals, get off of your uncle!” She tried to pick up her grandkids off of Tom and he helped himself stand up to his feet.

Tom firstly gave a warm and long hug to his mother,  _Diane_ , whom he had not seen for months.

“Mum, I want you to meet my friend, Charlie Go,” Tom held out a hand to Charlie and Diane faced him.

Charlie felt nervous at first when Diane peered through the wrinkles of her eyes to have a look at him. But, he calmed off when he saw her lips stretch out in a smile across her face; a smile he recognized that is the same as Tom’s.

“Why, dear, he’s a handsome young man! How do you do, Mr. Go?” Diane held out a hand to shake Charlie’s.

Charlie accepted the old woman’s hand with all respect, “Please call me Charlen--erm, Charlie. It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Hiddleston.”

Diana softly tapped the back of Charlie’s hand, “Oh, call me Diane. Come on in, you two must be freezing! Tom, dear, give me that box,” Diane took the smaller box stacked up top the other box Tom is carrying, then she motioned to them, “Come in, come in.”

Charlie felt so happy and warm just because of how Diane had received them and the way they were introduced to each other. He felt like a small child again in those Christmas gatherings that the Gosengtian clan had every year when he still lived in Manila. Tom followed Charlie at the door; he immediately saw his older sister,  _Sarah_  with her husband; his younger sister,  _Emma_  and her boyfriend, and some cousins, uncles and aunts gathered at the fireplace, sipping tea and warming themselves.

His father,  _James_ , immediately stood up from his rocker and went to his son. The semi-circle they formed at the fireplace scattered as Emma and Sarah came to Tom to give him the warmest of hugs and the brightest of smiles. The children, along with the first three that greeted them at the front porch, flocked over them while Tom greeted each and every one  _Happy Christmas_. Charlie stood beside the tall and elegantly decorated Christmas tree that mightily held its place at the corner of the house. He only observed them for a minute, he didn’t wanted Tom to bother with him; he wanted Tom to savor the moment of being home again.

 _I’ll be here. Just please, enjoy it, Tom. I’ll be okay here. You’ve been kind enough to let me come with you._  Charlie thought.

Then, Charlie, who is that time distracted by the glittering things hanging at the Christmas tree, suddenly felt Tom’s hands reach for his shoulder and pull him closer.

“Everybody, this is my trainer, Charlie Go. He’s also part of the stunt team and damned good martial artist,” Tom huffed jovially that Charlie wished he didn’t blushed.

Everyone waved at him and even shook his hand, then Tom spoke again, “He couldn’t go home to L.A. to spend Christmas with his family, so, he’s going to spend it with us.” 

Charlie tried to smile instead of cringe, because he didn’t wanted to hear their pity for his situation but, he only heard positive responses and agreement to Tom’s words. The convulsing warmth of joy tried to get out of Charlie’s chest when he now realized that he is fully and endearingly welcomed by Tom’s family.

“You are most welcome here, Charlie--can I call you Charlie?” Tom’s older sister, Sarah, placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Oh sure. Thank you very much, this means a lot to me,” Charlie replied to both Sarah and Emma who are conversing with him now.

For a while, Tom left Charlie to his sisters; then he went to the kitchen where his aunt and Mum are preparing the feast that they are going to have for the evening.

“Mum, let me help you with that,“ He immediately took the heavy pot that Diane held.

Diane could see that Charlie is now caught in a good conversation with Tom’s Dad, uncles, brother-in-law, and Emma’s boyfriend.

She turned to her son and said, “Charlie is a good looking young man," but Tom noticed how his mother stressed on the word  _man_.

Tom chuckled, “He is. Almost all the girls on set, and even Paula’s assistant, Gwen; they all have a crush on him. I’ve got a rival to the ladies now, Mum,” He didn’t mention Ian as one of them that is obsessing over Charlie.

Diane only shook her head and remarked, “But... He looks a little bit--”

Tom spoke first, “Don’t say  _gay_ , Mum.”

Diane smiled, “I was going to say  _effeminate_ , dear. Or maybe he’s just soft-spoken.”

He shrugged, then he looked over to Charlie’s position at the living room where he is now fully engrossed with a conversation with the men, maybe he is now telling them the action sequences for the film.

Then, he heard James ask Charlie, “How old are you again, man?”

“I just turned 24 last November,” He replied cordially.

Tom paused, then he thought,  _He told Al Greener that he is just 19. We all know he’s just 19._

He was too deep in thought that Diane had to press her fingers into his arm, “Tom, my dear, would you be a doll and bring this to the table?”

Tom turned to his mother and took the heavy pot that contained the stuffed turkey for the main course of the dinner. For a while, he saw Charlie feel his phone vibrating through his pocket; then he stood up to excuse himself to receive that call. Charlie had to go outside and when he’s finally at the porch, he answered Lily’s call.

“Hello? Couz?” He spoke over the line but he only heard the Gosengtian family scream  _Merry Christmas_  over the phone that it made him giggle and gasp with joy. It was just the 24th there in L.A. and he is sure that all of Uncle Barty’s children and grandchildren are present for the Christmas Eve dinner.

He also heard Demi shout out, “Merry Christmas, Cha-Cha! We miss you!” before he heard Lily speak, “Oh, Cha! Merry Christmas, girl.”

“Oh, Merry Christmas, Lily. I miss you guys. How’s the  _**Noche Buena_?”

“Of course, still so  _Pinoy*_  and  _Chinoy_ *! Papi made the egg rolls too salty,” Lily sighed then he spoke again, “So, how’s your Christmas?”

Charlie looked around and saw the snowfall over the lawn and coat everything in its path the white magical flakes that Charlie could watch forever, “It’s more than fine, Lily.”

Lily sounded a little drunk over the phone, maybe his older brother,  _Bobby_ , had just challenged him to a drinking game earlier that Charlie also knew so well.

“Why? Is Dodong there with you? And the rest of the guys of the stunt team? Oh, Dodong and his biceps and triceps...” Lily’s voice went ditzy as he started to imagine the muscular Dodong.

Charlie answered, “No, I’m not with the crew. I’m here with Tom... and his family.”

Lily, who is now at the rooftop of their house, had to straighten himself when he heard that from Charlie. He even felt like he lost the drunken feeling when Charlie mentioned Tom’s name.

“What? Couz, can you say that again? You are with Tom?” He almost shouted at the phone.

“And his family too. I couldn’t spend the Christmas with the crew; Dodong might see me there. I had no choice when Tom asked me to go with him here in Suffolk... I went with him,” Charlie looked down on his shoes then waited for Lily to speak again.

“You have to be careful, Cha! They don’t use spoon and fork for eating like us Filipinos do, or chopstick like Koreans!” Lily exaggeratedly joked over the line that made Charlie snort with laughter.

“I know, I know. They’re Europeans,” Charlie replied, still chuckling.

“But, seriously though, Cha--Be careful. Tom might be friendly with you, but don’t let him blow your cover,” Lily now sounded worried.

Charlie paused before answering; of course, he would never let Tom know of his secret, but it already has gotten too complicated when his feelings for Tom had been thrown in the mix.

“Yes, I know that, couz.”

Before he could speak again, Tom opened the door and went to Charlie, “Charlie? Dinner’s ready. Come on in.”

Charlie then bid goodbye to his cousin, “Lily, I have to go. Take care there, and Merry Christmas, girl.”

After a while, Charlie put down his phone and pushed the lock button. Tom’s eyebrow raised, “Lily? Is she a girlfriend?.”

Charlie shook his head, “No, Tom, that’s my cousin--Lily. LilyShimmers. He’s a make-up artist and he has a channel on Youtube.”

Tom remembered the make-up artist that Paula once told him about, the one she wanted to do a video with because she adored the Youtubber so much.

“Oh, I know him. He’s your cousin?”

“Yeah. From my mother’s side.”

Tom could see that Charlie is sincere, but then, they couldn’t let the dinner go cold and so, “Let’s get in. Dinner’s ready.”

Charlie only nodded with a smile, then they both got inside the house. Tom lead Charlie in the inner dining room where the whole family already sat, the food and drinks served at a very long table that almost occupied the whole room. Charlie’s eyes bulged as he saw the served stuffed turkey, Yorkshire puddings, roasted potatoes, and more that Charlie didn’t know what to call them as the dishes are British. It was not the usual Filipino Noche Buena that he is accustomed of. Tom sat at the other head of the table and a seat is reserved beside him. He pointed it out to Charlie and there he found his place.

James, who sat at the head of the table, proposed a toast, “To my son, Tom; thank you, for being home this Christmas.”

They lifted their glasses and drank the champagne, except for the children. Someone said grace and afterward, they all started to eat.

Charlie only followed what Tom ate as he didn’t know what to take first. Then, an aunt of Tom’s asked Charlie, “Is this your first time spending Christmas here in Suffolk?”

Charlie kindly replied, “Yes, Ma’am.”

Another one of Tom’s aunts asked Charlie, “I guess a girlfriend is missing you right now.”

Charlie smiled, “No, Ma’am. I don’t have a girlfriend right now. And I never had one.”

The women at the table looked at Charlie; there are two truths in what he had just said, the first one is that he didn’t really have a girlfriend all his life because as Charlene, he is a straight woman; then the second truth, he never had any relationships all his life.

“Tom, dear, you have to find Charlie a girlfriend. As a friend’s courtesy,” Diane remarked.

Tom only chuckled after gulping down the turkey he had just chewed, “I don’t know, Mum. I guess it’s up to Charlie because I don’t even know what’s his type.”

Charlie threw a surprised look at Tom. He doesn’t know if Tom is implying that he is gay or if he is really just being honest that he has no idea what Charlie prefers. Tom, who started eating again, actually means the former. The only thing that he knows about Charlie when it comes to his love life is that Ian had found a place in it and Ian’s more than willing to make a mark on it. Once again, not that he needed to stuck his nose up in their business, but he still doesn’t approve of Ian’s behavior and motives.

The dinner continued until 8 o’clock. After the dessert was served, Tom’s sisters and cousins had enticed him and Charlie for a drinking session at a local pub not far from their home. The younger members of the family, along with Charlie, went outside, while the elders and the children stayed at home.

Charlie still wore the hoodie that Ian gave him, but he had forgotten to pack a scarf. They were already at the porch, waiting for Tom to come out. All of them in the group, Tom, his sisters, and their beaus, and their cousins are completely dressed for the cold weather, but Charlie was not. When Tom saw Charlie only wearing a hoodie, he paused, “Charlie, you’ll freeze to death only wearing that.”

Charlie, who tried not to let his chatter while he spoke, “No! I’m okay.”

Tom didn’t believe him, and so, he went inside the house again and rummaged through the paper bags of gifts he had brought for his family. He searched for the gift he had wrapped for Paula.

Tom wanted to give that to her if he had persuaded her to come with him there in Aldeburgh, and he failed at that. He ripped the wrappings and it revealed a thick, long red scarf.

 _This would do._  He thought.

When he came out, he handed the scarf to Charlie, “I was supposed to give that to Paula--but anyways, it’s yours now,” Tom explained.

Charlie initially didn’t want to accept it because it was meant for another person, but Tom gave it to him, and it was enough to accept it. He drew back the cover of his hoodie to put the scarf on his neck. Charlie spent a snowless and warm Christmas in the Philippines back then, that now, he has quite forgotten how to put on a scarf properly.

Tom, felt anxious when Charlie fumbled with the length of the scarf, and so, he helped him, “Here, let me.”

Emma and Sarah only watched as Tom towered over Charlie while he placed the red scarf on his neck. If Charlie weren’t a guy (in their eyes at least), they would’ve thought that Tom cares for Charlie.

Charlie tried not to let the evidence of his embarrassment appear on his face after Tom had just wrapped the scarf on his neck.

“Let’s go,” Tom finally said and they started to walk to the pub.

* * *

They all sat at a long table that is situated over the brick wall of the pub. All of them had beers as their drinks, Tom sat opposite Charlie at that time. Tom’s cousin, stood up to take selfies and group pictures. They posed as comically as they could and Charlie was no exception to it.

Then, to spice up the drinking session, one of them proposed to have a game of something like  _Never Have I Ever_. A strong drink was ordered, the pub’s best bottle of Vodka--a  _Smirnoff_. 

Charlie, who can already feel the effects of the beer, agreed to the drinking game. The Smirnoff was opened and they can already smell the distinct scent of the liquor. For the sake of the game, the vodka would be drunk straight but in a shot glass only.

“Here’s goes the game; each one of us would be asked by questions that can only be answered by  _yes_  or  _no_ , and to answer is to drink,” Emma explained as all of them are now giggling and excited for the drinking game.

“But, what would happen if you don’t want to answer?” Tom asked aloud to his sister who sat at the other end of the table. He only asked that for fun but he already knows what will happen.

“You have to do a dare,” Emma shot a knowing look at each and everyone at the table to which it was met with a cheer.

Charlie suddenly felt that he wanted to be out of it, but, he didn’t want to look disrespectful; they already took him in for dinner, and perhaps a drinking game won’t hurt. The game started with Sarah’s husband, that will go around that will end with Charlie. Each question became more and more embarrassing at every turn; some drank to say  _yes_ , while others who don’t want to answer had paid a price.

When it was Tom’s turn, he was asked by Emma’s boyfriend, “Do you still think about Taylor Swift?”

Tom let out a sigh, then, his thin lips curled into a smile. They were all waiting for him to answer, even Charlie. He threw back the vodka into his mouth and all of them jeered and laughed at Tom.

He held out his hands, “Hey, I do think of her sometimes. But, all I can think about now is Paula.”

Finally, it was Charlie’s turn, this time, it was Emma who asked the question, “Are you still a virgin?”

If he was Charlene at that moment, he might have laughed loudly and refused to answer that kind of question; but he is Charlie right now, and he only had a tight smile on his face and he tried to look composed but not shy. Charlie took the shot glass full to the brim of vodka on his fingers, and he also downed the shot glass in one gulp. He felt the warm surge of the liquor go down his throat and warm up his chest, he had forgotten how strong vodka is.

Before he could pass the shot glass to the next person, another cousin of Tom asked Charlie, “You must like someone, though.”

Charlie didn’t want to answer that, but he is not sure if it’s the vodka that gave him the strength to say, “Yes, I do. But I’m not hoping for any chance that one day he would notice me.

For a moment, Charlie wanted to slap himself on the face for letting that slip out. They all froze as they heard that directly from Charlie; it’s a  _he_  that he is pining for. Tom also head that, and at that time, he finally concluded that Charlie is gay and he might also like Ian. But there, was something off with what Charlie had just said, that his crush might not even feel the same way as he does.

“Okaay... So who’s turn is it now?” Sarah tried to break the ice again as all of them fell quiet after Charlie had just declared something like that.

The game continued, but Tom watched Charlie (who had backed out of the game.) He doesn’t mind if his friend is gay, but somehow, he felt that Charlie is hiding something greater than his own sexuality.

They both caught each other’s glances, his blue eyes seeing through his brown eyes. Charlie felt helpless over Tom’s gaze. If only he could outright tell Tom who he meant when he answered that, he wondered how Tom would react to it. He looked away and pretended to laugh with them as the game rolled on again. Tom had his gaze fixed on Charlie and he could feel Tom’s eyes.

 _Don’t let him blow your cover._  Lily’s words echoed to Charlie’s ears.

Somehow, there was a part of that wished that he shouldn’t have gone with Tom. His feelings for Tom is what would bring his secret purpose down to the ground, and probably all of his efforts in disguising himself would just be in vain.

* * *

Around dawn, they all went back home drunk and laughing. But Charlie had chosen to isolate himself a little from the group. When they arrived at the house, all of them had settled fast into the rooms to finally lay down and sleep. Tom, who is just mildly drunk had chosen to go to bed but he had forgotten about Charlie who at that time had only taken a blanket and his pack to lie down beside the fireplace. But, with all the drinks Charlie had, he lay awake near the fireplace as he observed the fire crackle and the flames dance over the logs.

 _Why did you have to say that? Now they’ll think you’re gay. But Tom... It’s either he’ll figure it out or just think that I am a gay man._  The thoughts swirled up and down in Charlie’s mind, making him more dazed than the vodka he had just taken.

The daylight had started to shot through the windows and curtains. Charlie turned to the grandfather clock that is situated near the corner that leads to the stairs. It just ticked 6 o’clock. When he was just observing the clock, he saw legs come down by the stairs; long legs that belong to Tom.

They both looked at each other but Tom grimaced, “Blast it, I forgot to let you use one of the rooms!” he harshly brushed a hand from his forehead to his hair.

Charlie sat up, “No it’s all right. I wanted to be here.”

Tom only clicked his tongue, blaming himself for not treating his guest right.

“If you still wanted to sleep, you could use my room. I’m going out, actually,” Tom pointed upstairs.

“I can’t. I don’t really feel like sleeping, anyways,” Charlie explained.

Tom then took steps toward him, “Do you fancy taking a walk to the beach?”

Charlie smiled slowly, a walk on the beach is not at all awful and it might shake things off of his mind, “Sure.”

They went out, Tom had a thick jacket on and a scarf while Charlie, he still wore the hoodie from Ian and the scarf from Tom. The two men that he is crushing on right now and he is wearing something that came from them. They walked near Aldeburgh Beach, the snow still fell slowly over the shores, but at least the faint glow of the sun is starting to rise beneath the white puffy clouds.

Tom breathed in the cold sea breeze into his nose, something he always loved to do. Then he turned his eyes to Charlie who is looking far away at a flower shop at the end corner where the boulevard ends.

“What are you looking at?”

Charlie brushed off his bangs from his face, his short hair is already growing long and he will be needing a haircut soon if he wants to keep his disguise.

“The flower shop. I remember my mother, as early as 5 o’clock; she already had set up the flowers that she would sell. She used to peddle roses at Chinatown; that’s how she met my father.” The way Charlie say it made Tom feel the same reminiscent feeling that Charlie has.

Tom picked up a pebble at the snowy shore and held it in his hand, “To think of it, you never told anyone about yourself. Not even the fact that you are already 24 when I know you’re just 19.”

Charlie felt the stab of panic in his chest when Tom said that, he must’ve heard him when James asked him last night.

“There are a lot of things that I haven’t been honest with,” Charlie was just a few words shy of his cover being revealed to Tom.

“Anyways, how did your father met your mother?” Tom wanted to know more about the tale Charlie had left open for him.

“My mother’s name was  _Rosanna Gosengtian_. She lived in Manila most of her life; taking all kinds of jobs to support her family. One time, when she was peddling roses in Chinatown on a Valentine’s Day; my father, Bo-Gyeong saw her.”

Charlie swished the snow below his soles and smiled, “My father, came all the way from Seoul to the Philippines to study English because it’s cheaper there. But he never knew that he would meet the love of his life in Manila.”

Tom motioned to them to sit in a raised wall that separates the road and the beach. They sat beside each other so close that Charlie could feel Tom’s strong knees touching his own.

“Where are they now?” Tom asked again, they both now face the gray and icing open sea.

Charlie looked down on his lap, “I’m an orphan now. Mama died when I was just 4--Kidney failure. Then Appa last year--Pneumonia. Diseases that takes hardworking people’s lives.”

Tom felt the sudden silence to be a blanket of sadness that had just been draped over them. Tom thought, maybe the reason why Charlie don’t talk that much about himself is that everything about him is too painful to talk about. But, he admired Charlie. Being all alone yet he could hide it so well has amazed Tom because it only meant that he is resilient enough to face this world’s challenges.

“I’m sorry, man,” Then he put a warm hand over Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie, for a while, forgot his silly feelings for Tom and felt that his touch was someone a friend would give.

“Thank you, Tom. But, hey, I still have my extended family. I live with them now in L.A.,” Charlie now sounded cheerful.

Tom felt himself smiling when Charlie did. But when Charlie looked over to Tom’s face, the same glow he had when they are on their way there to Aldeburgh, surfaced again; and for Charlie, Tom had never looked so wonderful and resplendent to his eyes now that he is seeing this side of him. Once again, his crush for Tom had crept up again in his chest that made his heart pound. If only he could set aside his feelings for Tom, he would.

Tom, placed down his hand and started to form a question in his mind. He just wanted to ask Charlie and clarify everything, “Charlie? Can I ask you something? I hope it won’t offend you...”

Charlie nodded, “Sure.”

Tom let the words slip, “Are you really... Gay?”

Charlie immediately knew that Tom is curious, and maybe also because of what he just said at the pub had caught Tom’s attention.

“You already said that I might be gay for Ian, back at the hotel, remember?” Charlie quipped.

Tom tried to let out a laugh but he couldn’t, then Charlie said, “Does gender have to matter when it comes to love?”

For a long moment, they didn’t spoke. They just faced again the gray winter sea and let the quietness shroud them. It was a vague thing that Charlie had just said, but Tom knows that it’s the answer that had satisfied his curiosity. But, all the more, it added up to list of things he admires from Charlie. He believes in true love, he stays strong even though he is an orphan; he’s not afraid to let his thoughts be known, and he helps a friend (Julian) in the matters of love.

Tom then pondered, he had admired a lot of people all his life, but never this way with Charlie. He believes that he is fond of Charlie and the way he is.

 _But I do hope it’s just admiration._  He quietly thought to himself.

The sound of waves breaking down the shore was the only thing they could hear right now. Charlie didn’t speak as he wanted to relish the moment with Tom.

If only he knew, that’s what Tom also wanted; to sit quietly beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t go through describing every detail (the names at least) about Tom’s family here, because I strongly believe that Tom’s family, is something he can show us fans a glimpse of but not all of it. I suggest maybe the readers focus on fluff moments between Tom and Charlie, though haha :D  
> \-----  
> *Pinoy/Chinoy: Demonyms of Filipino and Filipino-Chinese
> 
> **Noche Buena: Dinner that Filipinos have during Christmas Eve


	12. The Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Julian to finally tell Gwen that he is her secret admirer; but that doesn't mean he would do it all by himself, he has the whole gang backing him up. However, it's all the opposite with Charlie, as he tries so much to conceal his true feelings for Tom.

 

 

 _T_ _he stunt team_  along with Tom and Julian were preparing for an action sequence that they will shoot along the Thames that afternoon. The whole production team is also there and are preparing for the shoot. They were all scattered along the banks of the Thames near a bridge, while the cinematographer  _Josh Lang_ ; one of the executive producers,  _Audrey Lomax_ , and also George formed a semi-circle not far away from the crew that is in ingress of the equipment.  They were all conversing on how the scene for today would be shot and George is relaying them how he would direct it.

The trio of Tom, Julian, and Charlie, who stood on a low embankment, observed as the higher people of the production talked. They saw that the topic of the fight choreography came up, and Al was called upon to explain things.

Julian saw how George’s eyes lit up when Al joined in, he nudged Tom at his sides, “Do you see what I see?”

Tom also noticed it, but he saw Al and George held each other’s gazes for the time they talked.

“Love is in the air,” Tom whispered with a smile.

Charlie heard that, and he halted from stretching, “What is in the air?”

Tom placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder and nodded at Al and George’s direction. Charlie saw it and a smile appeared on his face.

Charlie placed his hands on his hips, then Tom spoke up, “By the way, how’s the  _Secret Admirer_  mission coming in?”

Julian and Charlie looked at each other, then Charlie replied, “It’s going well.”

“How long are you going to send letters to Gwen?” Then he turned to Julian who stood farther to the left, “Aren’t you going to make another move or just keep sending love-nothings to her?” 

Julian’s chin trembled a little, thinking that the letters won’t just work their magic alone. Then he blew a raspberry, he has not much of ideas on how to make the next move.

“What if you introduce yourself finally?” Charlie thought aloud.

Tom had a sly smile on his face, “Ahh, that’s a good one. Then, you’ll finally confess what you really feel for her! Come on, man, that would be the most romantic thing that you would do for a girl; think of it, you’d charm Gwen’s pants off!”

“Hey! Watch it!” Julian warned with his index finger raised.

Both Charlie and Tom laughed out loud, Julian scowled a little as the two playfully bullied him.

Then, Charlie said, “No, seriously, though; you have to confess to her one way or another. You can’t keep yourself hidden in love letters.”

“Maybe we could arrange something for you and Gwen! I’ll talk to Paula, maybe she can help, besides they are always together and she can come up with something.” Tom presented a wonderful idea for them.

Julian had the warmest smile on his face, making his olive-green eyes light up. “Guys, thank you so much for helping me.”

Charlie tapped Julian’s tall shoulder, “Don’t mention it.”

“And you, I haven’t thanked you yet for writing the letters. Gwen wouldn’t probably read everything I wanted to tell her if I wrote the letters, because I have the most terrible handwriting.” Julian held out his palms as he is making a point.

“Yeah, you do have terrible handwriting, Jules.” Tom joked.

“Look who’s talking.” Julian retorted, and after a while, they were back at bullying each other again.

After a few minutes, they saw Gwen, a fair creature in a white shirt and black jeans, walking over the gray and dull embankment. Julian had to make sure he still breathes as Gwen’s red-gold hair was a sight in the middle of the grayscale palette of the Thames.

When she came up to them, she had a piece of long paper in her hand and a pen tucked at the folded part of the paper.

“Hi, Charlie.” She daintily murmured to Charlie who stood in the middle of Tom and Julian.

Tom and Julian felt out of place for a moment, and Tom waved his hand wildly at her, “Uhm, hi, Gwen? We’re here, too.”

Gwen side-eyed Tom for a moment, then, she handed them the piece of paper, “Here’s the list for the pledges for the potluck.”

George and Audrey had suggested a potluck dinner for the New Year’s Eve celebration for the cast and crew, which is evidently would be celebrated there in London. The list already came through Paula and she pledged for the main course of the potluck, while Ian, as they read it from the list; had pledged five cases of beer. Charlie held the list and saw the part  _Stunt team pledges_  at the upper right corner of the paper.

“I better go ask Al what we would pledge for the potluck.” He muttered as he hurriedly went down the embankment to run to Al who is still talking to George.

Julian only fixed his gaze upon Gwen, who’s now brushing a wild strand of red hair away from her face, while Gwen and Tom had their eyes on Charlie and Al who are now talking about the list. They saw Al dictate something to Charlie which he wrote with one leg propped to a rock so it could stand as something he can write on.

After dictating, Al nodded to Charlie. He returned to the embankment to hand out the list to Gwen.

“Here you go.” Charlie placed the list and the pen on Gwen’s hand.

“Thank you, Charlie.” There was no denying that Gwen becomes soft-spoken and more charming whenever she’s talking to Charlie.

Julian could only hold back as he can see that Gwen is just so smitten with Charlie.

Tom cleared his throat and asked Gwen, “Gwen, is Paula there, in her trailer?”

“Yeah. You can come back with me if you’re coming for her.” Gwen offered, looking over Charlie’s shoulder to Tom.

Tom now walked towards Charlie and Gwen. They both left together afterward, but Gwen looked back at Charlie with a sweet smile on her face.

Charlie stood beside Julian, he tapped Julian’s shoulder again now with sympathy.

“Don’t worry, man. Someday, she’ll know how much you love her. Don’t get all teared up.” Charlie cooed.

* * *

When they got to Paula’s trailer, Gwen entered first, then she saw Tom, just behind Gwen.

She had her lips parted but her face had a steady expression when she saw Tom. They haven’t talked yet since she came back to London yesterday.

Gwen didn’t pay attention to the subtle tension between the couple; instead, her eyes were glued to the list. She was studying Charlie’s handwriting.

“Hi, hon. Heard you got back.” Tom carefully found his place near Paula who is sitting in front of her mirror stand.

“I did.” Her words were concise yet still emotionless.

Meanwhile, Gwen had a sudden realization that she already saw Charlie’s handwriting before.

Her scurrying distracted Tom and Paula from having a moment; then, they saw her holding a sticky-note that was stuck to a venti-sized cup of Espresso that her secret admirer gave her this morning, while she compared it to the list.

“Charlie is my secret admirer!” Gwen shouted out with joy as if she just discovered something so scientific.

Tom and Paula's attention went to her; Tom had a horrified look on his face, while Paula, bit her lip with annoyance.

“Oh, Paula! It’s Charlie! Charlie is my secret admirer!” Gwen was jumping around the trailer.

Tom, who realized that the secret admirer plan is starting to backfire, immediately spoke up, “How so? Are you really sure, Gwen? How come I don’t know anything about this?” Tom tried to sound innocent.

Gwen happily showed Tom the sticky note and Charlie’s handwriting on the list, “Look! The a’s and e’s are the same! Even the strokes of his writing!” Gwen sighed like she just reached cloud-nine.

Tom gulped down; it was most likely to happen when it’s Charlie’s handwriting that they used for all the letters Julian meant for Gwen. Paula, calmly tucked her hair behind her ear, “Uhm, Gwen? Can you leave us for a moment, I have to talk to Tom.” She still tried to sound kind.

Gwen was a bit embarrassed but she only nodded with a smile and left the trailer, with the list and the sticky note in her hands.

When they were finally alone, Tom took Paula’s hand.

“Why didn’t you called me? Or even texted me? Paula, hon–”

Paula flinched away from his touch, “I don’t want to talk about my mother, I told you that.”

Tom know knelt in front of Paula, like she is a goddess he is ready to worship anytime, “Then we won’t talk about her. I’m just wondering why this? Why is it like we just had a fight when we really didn’t?”

Paula had no answer for that. She finally let Tom hold her hand.

Tom flashed her his most sincere smile and Paula couldn’t help it, she melted right there and then. He slowly stood up and took Paula in his arms, “Come here hon… I missed you, very much.”

His arms circled around her waist, then she hung her arms around his neck. Tom swooped down to place a kiss on her lips. After he had kissed her, Tom made Paula’s head lay on his chest when he started brushing her hair with his hand.

“I love you so much, Paula,” Tom whispered to her as if she is the most precious thing that had been bestowed to him.

Paula looked up to him, “I love you more, Tom.”

Tom’s lips stretched into a bright smile beaming down at Paula. He embraced her again and inhaled her sweet scent that had filled his nostrils.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

 

The shoot for the day has ended, and the crew and cast are just lounging near Ord street in Chinatown, Los Angeles, near some a rented building where it was made to look like it was abandoned and dilapidated; while Ian, who’s once again all over Charlie, is challenging him to a mock fight. 

 "Come on, Charlie! Just one!“ Ian begged. 

 Ian had been enchanted once again as Charlie had his hair cut, with the same style as Park Bo-Gum. Of course, it drives him crazy to see how hot Charlie can get. 

 Charlie agreed to it and they started doing the stunt choreography that Al taught Ian. 

Meanwhile, Tom was just watching the two of them as he sat in a folding chair with Paula, in her full costume; they were reading their lines together for the shoot tomorrow, and the banter between Charlie and Ian is distracting Tom. 

When Charlie had his back on Ian, he wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist, which is not part of the choreography. There, Tom felt a little bit alarmed as Ian started tickling Charlie by blowing and kissing him behind his ear. Charlie flushed red and he tried to get away from Ian’s hold. 

"Stop it, Ian! Dude, come on!” Charlie on the verge of tears as he laughed out loud, and he still tried to deepen his voice. 

When Ian finally stopped, he made Charlie face him and they were now both grinning at each other. Charlie then slapped Ian’s bare shoulder that made him grimace for pain for a few moments; then as his revenge, he took Charlie in his arms, locking him close to him, that really looked like he is cuddling Charlie. 

"Hon? Tom?“ Paula eagerly called out Tom who had been frowning at Charlie and Ian’s direction. 

Paula had to snap her fingers near Tom’s ear to finally catch his attention. “Tom, didn’t you heard me?” Paula now sounded annoyed.

Tom finally turned away from Charlie’s direction and he gave now his full attention to Paula, “Oh, sorry, you were saying hon?”

Paula tried to hide how her face soured; when she got back in London, last two weeks ago, she had heard from her Uncle George that Tom came home to Suffolk with Charlie. Not that she’s jealous or anything, but it should have been with her with Tom.

But, she had to admit, she was slightly envious of Charlie that he got to meet Tom’s family, while her; she had to be with her mother.

 _My mother… The former prima ballerina of NYCB._  She resentfully thought.

Before she could delve in with the thought of her mother, Paula spoke up to Tom, “Do you want to call it a day? We can rehearse the lines tomorrow. And besides, we have to be somewhere tonight.”

What Paula meant was tonight is the night that Julian will finally reveal himself to Gwen, and they (herself, Tom, and Charlie) had already set up the surprise date night. Paula only accepted to help Julian when Tom asked her to, and besides, Charlie’s cousin, the famous Youtubber LilyShimmers is on board with the whole plan as he would prepare Gwen for the date in the guise of a girls' night out.

Tom and Charlie’s task was to take care of Julian and make sure the man doesn’t lose heart in confessing to Gwen.

For the past two weeks when Gwen found out that her secret admirer and Charlie had the same handwriting; she had been rambling delightfully and imagining when will Charlie confess to her. Tom saw that they had to do something before the misunderstanding worsen.

“You’re right, hon. Have you told Gwen what to do?” Tom then leaned on to tuck her hair behind her ear, a sweet gesture that made Paula soften.

“Yeah, I also made her wear a dress of mine. It’s a hell lot shorter on her because you know how tall Gwen is.” Paula explained with a laugh.

That was Tom wanted, to see Paula smile and hear her laugh that is clear as a tinkling bell. They both linked their hands together, Tom’s long fingers engulfed Paula’s whole small hand.

“Anyways, Julian is ready. I’ve also lent him a suit so he would look sharp, at least.” Tom then pulled Paula’s hand to kiss the back of it.

“Which one?”

“That one suit I wore at the Skull Island premiere? Only the jacket and trousers, though, Julian had his own shirt. And perhaps the burgundy suit, also.” He murmured as he now played with Paula’s fingertips on his hand.

While they talked and exchanged smiles and sweet nothings, Charlie, who had got out of Ian’s hold a while before, was stealing glances from their direction.

After that Christmas he had spent with the Hiddlestons, Charlie knew that he and Tom had connected in some way even him couldn’t understand. Maybe for a moment, he expected Tom to feel the same way for him or at least bestow him a friendly admiration and that would be enough for Charlie. But, at last, Tom would never feel the same way as he does because it would mean that Tom has to be gay.

When Charlie gave the alibi that he is gay, as a man; he knows that it will make Tom understand him more. But, he didn’t say that just so Tom would be romantically stirred towards him.

Charlie shook his head to clear his head of those thoughts.  _Tom will never look your way. You have to accept that. You chose to do this, to cross-dress as a man; and you don’t deserve to have Tom._

His harsh thoughts, even more, mushed his heart up. Somehow, Charlie thought, if ever he and Tom met at a different situation; would Tom notice him? Would he take time to befriend him? Charlie once again dismissed his thoughts that made no sense for him and thought how the date night planned for Gwen and Julian would go.

Paula finally left Tom and it was evident that she is off to do her task. After a few minutes, Tom waved at Charlie to come over. Ian saw this.

“Now what does the fucker want now?” Ian growled lowly.

Charlie turned his head, “Ian. Be nice, man. Maybe Tom just wants to talk.”

“To talk? If he wasn’t with Paula, I would’ve guessed that he also likes you. And to be honest, Charlie, I don’t tolerate competition from the things I want the most.” Ian’s voice was hard. Finally, he had voiced out his thoughts about his rivalry with Tom.

Once again, Charlie was reminded of how Ian intensely likes him. He didn’t need reminding, actually, as Ian always made it known every day when they see each other on set. Charlie still has a crush on Ian, but he could only hope that Ian shouldn’t expect too much of him.

“Ian, don’t say that. You are both my friends and I don’t want to choose between the two of you.” Charlie clarified.

Ian placed his hand on Charlie’s arm, and Ian’s fingers slightly denting his skin, “I don’t want to be your friend, Charlie.”

Charlie didn’t need to ask Ian further, as Ian had always declared how much he wanted Charlie. During the first few weeks, Ian had made it known that he has an interest for Charlie; but those days afterward, Ian seems to be in agony as Charlie is still isn’t fully his.

Ian finally realized that his grip on Charlie’s arm was tightening, and so, he let go; leaving some mark of his fingertips on Charlie’s fair arm.

“I’m sorry. I have to go, Charlie. See you tomorrow.” Ian stood back, then he left Charlie.

He had to shake his arm that is now red with marks. Then, he finally went to Tom’s side.

Charlie hid his marked arm from Tom’s sight, then he spoke, “Is everything ready?”

“Paula left now with Gwen. Is Lily ready?” Tom stood up from the folding chair, towering over Charlie.

“Yeah, I just texted him this afternoon, he’s waiting on Jay-a’s salon. How about Julian?”

Tom had his hands on his waist, “Ready. But scared to death, I’m telling you.”

They both laughed at the thought Julian tensed and fidgeting. Then, Charlie once again saw the glow Tom gives off, a side of him that he only sees whenever it’s just them talking to each other. Before anything could get awkward, Charlie once again brought up the topic of their plan. The two of them would bring Julian to  _Redbird_ near Little Tokyo, to which they already rented the place’s rooftop for the date. After Gwen and Paula had finished with Lily; Lily and Paula will invite Gwen to have a night out and there, they will bring Gwen to Redbird.

“Perfect. Now, we just have to wait for it all to set into motion.” Tom grinned goofily.

“But what if Gwen rejects Julian? What would we do?” Charlie worriedly pondered out loud.

“Then we have no choice, it’s either, that would discourage Julian or make him fight for it all the more.” Tom shrugged.

When quitting time had finally come, Tom and Charlie were now on Tom’s trailer with Julian as they are making him try out Tom’s suits. Julian tried the burgundy suit that Tom wore at the BAFTA Tea Party last year in January.

“How about this?” Julian showed it to Tom and Charlie.

If Julian weren’t ginger, someone might mistake him for being Tom’s twin.

“Too fancy.” Charlie tilted his head.

“It’s great. It looked great on me when I wore it on the red carpet.” Tom pointed out with his open hand at Julian.

“But… It might startle Gwen, you know. Something subtle but sharp, maybe.”

Julian sighed and he started to take off the suit. There was another one, the suit that Tom wore on the Kong: Skull Island premiere in London.

“Now that’s more like it.” Charlie declared and he could also see the agreement in Tom’s eyes.

When Julian is fully dressed, but still without the tie, Tom stood up, “We better get suited up too.” He then pointed at Charlie. 

Charlie only nodded in reply as he intended to change at the locker room, and not there in Tom’s trailer. Tom was starting to strip off his clothes; first, he took off his shirt that made Charlie ogle Tom for a very long minute. 

"I’ll change clothes at the locker room, I left my suit there.“ Charlie only hoped his alibi would fall into place. 

 Tom now pulled down his jeans; his black boxers couldn’t well conceal what it contained. "Your suit is there, I borrowed one for you. Had to look for teen sizes because you were too small for the common European suit.” Tom nodded at the suit carefully lain over the provided bed of the trailer. 

Julian saw that Charlie was beginning to panic. He knows well that Charlie wouldn’t dare change his clothes in front of him and Tom if he wanted to reveal to them his true identity. 

Tom didn’t speak, but Charlie could feel that Tom is waiting for him to take the suit and start undressing. 

Then, after Tom had worn his trousers, he turned to Charlie, “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you undressing? We’re all men here.” Julian saw Charlie’s face pale out. 

He was about to pull up his shirt, and once, it almost revealed the binder Charlie had put on his breasts; Julian saw it but not Tom. 

"Oh, Charlie, dude–I left my tie at the locker room. You think you can get it for me?“ Julian spoke up. Charlie internally sighed with relief, but Tom only stared at them. 

"Sure, I’ll get it.” Charlie almost sounded thankful, he then took the suit Tom had prepared for him when he was off to the locker room. 

Tom didn’t say anything else, but he felt something was going on that only he does not know. To break off the tension, Julian spoke, “So, I heard that you took Charlie to Suffolk." 

Tom now buttoned the crisp white shirt, "Yeah. He had nowhere to go, so we took him in for Christmas." 

Julian now placed the cuff links on his shirt; he knows better, as Charlie had told him that he couldn’t attend the Christmas party with them as he feared that Dodong and his friends might recognize him. 

Tom went over Julian’s side to fix the collar of his shirt, "I also found out that Charlie is an orphan, and that he only has his extended family." 

Julian knows that also, but he waited for something else that Tom might tell him; he waited if Tom would tell if Charlie had revealed his secret identity to him. 

"And what else?” Julian couldn’t help let it slip. 

"What  _what else_?“ Tom’s brows furrowed. 

There, Julian read it on his face,  _He doesn’t know… Charlie told him nothing about his secret identity._

What Tom was thinking was Charlie’s vague  _coming-out-of-the-closet_. "Well… He kinda… Came out.” Tom cringed. 

Julian suppressed a smile, “What? He came out like…?" 

Tom only nodded in reply. Julian was laughing internally; he can see that Tom thinks that Charlie is gay, but the truth is he’s a woman; body and soul. Little did Tom knew, Charlie likes him very much, even though he denies it. They only continued dressing in silence when Charlie came in, wearing the all-black suit that Tom gave him. 

Julian saw it, Tom almost held his breath when he saw how handsome Charlie looked in that suit. 

"Now look what we have here… Looking good, Charlie.” Julian winked, also referencing that _Kingsman_ line. 

"Feeling good, Julian,“ Charlie replied with a sly smile, understanding that reference. 

Tom fumbled a little bit with his cuff links when Charlie turned his gaze towards him. Charlie, who just wanted to be helpful, came to Tom’s side, "Here, let me." 

Julian witnessed it all; Tom had his lips in a tight line when Charlie’s small fingers brushed his wrist, his eyes looked bewildered yet curious by the way he felt when Charlie was so near.  When Charlie was done fastening the cuff links, he looked up to Tom; his baby-blue eyes gleaming wonderfully at him. He had to look away before Tom could notice that he blushed.

“Oh look, my tie is here!” Julian declared in a deadpan tone. It made Tom and Charlie stand two paces away from each other, breaking the moment that they were having.

 All of them were finally fully dressed, Tom texted Paula on how the make-up session for Gwen went. Paula responded that they are on their way to the Redbird. 

 "Let’s go, guys. The girls are on their way.” Tom nodded towards Julian and Charlie. 

* * *

 

“What do you mean they haven’t set it up yet?!” Tom shouted, not because he is angry, but it was out of disbelief. 

 "I’m sorry, Mr. Hiddleston, the organizers just left the roses upstairs; but we’re about to set up the table for two.“ The shy-looking restaurant staff looked a bit terrified as the god of mischief himself had just scolded him.

“Thank you. We’ll take care of the set-up for the rooftop.” Tom now calmly replied, even tapping the man’s shoulder as if apologizing for raising his voice.

The trio had arrived at the back corner of the restaurant, and they were hoping to only just lead Julian up the rooftop then his confession will take place, and it seems that they had to take care of the rooftop’s decoration also.

Tom now called Paula, “Hon? Are you inside the restaurant now?”

Meanwhile, Paula, Gwen, and Lily sat at a reserved table inside the restaurant; Paula and Lily are stalling Gwen so they won’t have to take any orders yet.

Paula had to stand at a far corner to answer Tom’s call, “We’ve been here for 30 minutes. Is the rooftop ready?”

She heard him sigh over the line, “Hon, the problem is… The people that we hired for that didn’t do their job.”

“What!?” Paula hissed, that it made Gwen turn to her direction.

She faked a smile and waved it off, then she spoke through gritted teeth, “Then what the fuck are we supposed to do?”

“We’ll take care of it, the three of us; the staff is taking care of the table,” Tom assured Paula.

“Hurry, Gwen’s starting to suspect. We can’t keep her down here for long.”

Tom let out a quick sigh, then, “Okay, I got to go, hon. I’ll call you later.”

Tom lead the way upstairs, Julian and Charlie followed him after. When they got to the rooftop, a little bit breathless because of the climb; they saw that the table was set inside the large gazebo meant for a dinner for two. 

The decorations, the roses, the red carpet, and the candles were just left out at the empty corner of the rooftop. 

"Let’s get to work, guys.” Charlie encouraged. 

Charlie and Julian helped each other unrolling the red carpet that will start from the last step of the stairs up to the steps of the gazebo. Tom handled the candles, lighting it and sporadically placing all of it at each side of the red carpet.  They worked quickly and also trying not to bump with each other. Tom, who felt the vibration of his phone, saw that he had a text from Paula,

_We’re comin’ up._

He called out to Julian and Charlie, “Guys! They’re coming up!" 

Charlie’s scattering of the petals we’re only halfway through, but Julian and Tom already made a run for it to hide.  He was left out at the middle of the red carpet, still looking where he could hide. Tom and Julian already hid at the growing bush at the other side of the rooftop. He wanted to join them in their hiding place, but somehow he was reminded that once when he hid behind a bush and a centipede crawled up his ankle. He then chose to hide behind the gazebo, where he hoped that Gwen would not discover him. After a few minutes, they heard the clicking of stiletto shoes over the stone path; they knew it to be Gwen. 

Then, she started walking towards the red carpet; Charlie even heard her gasp loudly. Somehow, Charlie was tempted to take a peek, to see how Gwen reacted. He lifted his head just a little, but when his eyes scanned the area, he saw Gwen looking directly at him.  

"Charlie! Charlie, why are you hiding there?” Charlie immediately swooped down his head, Tom and Julian also heard that. 

“What?” Julian lowly hissed at Tom. 

The next thing Charlie knew, Gwen was already beside him, and she took his hand to bring him out. They stood in front of the gazebo, and Gwen looked so ecstatic to see him there. 

“I knew it! The letters, the poems, the morning coffees! It was you! You’re my secret admirer! Charlie, I never knew that you also felt the same!” She rambled lovingly, holding Charlie into her arms but towering over him because of her high heels. 

Before Gwen could say anything else, she heard the bush rustle loudly, then Julian popped out of the bush, his face red with both embarrassment and anger.  

“Gwen! It’s not Charlie! I’m your secret admirer!” He shouted out, almost closing his eyes because he was too nervous. 

Gwen froze, then Charlie finally got away from her grasp. Tom and Charlie stood together a few paces behind Julian; Paula and Lily came up the stairs to see what was happening. 

Gwen had the look of horror in her face, “Is this some kind of a joke, Julian!? Because if it is, this has to stop!” She pointed at the ground to emphasize. Even when she is fiercely enraged, Gwen looked ethereal for him as he took in her all of her. 

Julian breathed in, trying to compose himself, finding the words to say. Tom could see how agitated Julian is, he wanted to help his friend so he could express himself, but he only felt Charlie’s small hand pressed against his arm, 

“I know you want to help him, but he can handle himself.” His voice sounded so calm and soothing that Tom remained where he stood. 

Julian cleared his throat and started to speak, “I’m not joking. I am your secret admirer." 

Gwen crossed her arms on her chest, at least she looked like she was going to listen to him. Then Julian began, "I’ve loved you since the first day I saw you. Remember the script reading? That’s where I saw you." 

Gwen also remembered that day, and she did notice Julian too, but she paid him no mind. 

"Your hair was tied in a ponytail; it was summer so you were sweating, but the way you looked that day–I knew… I would never find another woman like you." 

Julian started to walk closer to Gwen, "Gwen, I just don’t like you–I care for you, I’m crazy for you, and I would do anything for you…” His green eyes were pleading to her, that he noticed, her bottom lip quivered. 

For a long moment, Gwen didn’t speak. They all waited for her to say something. This time, Paula and Lily went to Tom and Charlie. Paula found her place beside Tom. Julian wanted to hold Gwen, but he tried not to unless she said something. 

Gwen cleared her throat, “Julian, that’s all you need to do. You didn’t have to set this up, you should’ve done the secret admirer thing… All I needed from you was your sincerity.” She shrugged and an uncertain smile appeared on her face. 

“When you were flirting with me, I thought that you were just some horn-dog who’s trying to get me into bed. That’s why I never paid attention to you." 

This time, Julian was smiling from ear to ear, he took Gwen’s soft hands and held it. 

"I would never disrespect you. I could never do that to the woman I love." 

Tom couldn’t help it but whimper with delight while Charlie felt like he could jump around now that their plan worked out. 

"You love me?” Gwen teased Julian. 

His lips curled up into a tight-lipped smile, suddenly abashed. Gwen now gently shook his hand, but not letting it go, “I said, do you love me?" 

Lily was squealing and fanning himself with his hand; the scene was too blissful to be true. While Paula, she was also smiling so brightly as Tom placed her arms around his waist.

"I do. I’ve always loved you.” Julian mumbled, but with one swift tug, he pulled Gwen into his arms and held her for long. 

Tom slowly clapped, and it looked like he was about to have tears rolling from his eyes. Charlie tilted his head up and whispered to Tom, “Another one of our brothers to finally get out of the friend-zone." 

Tom guffawed and only nudged Charlie at his side. They all clapped now as Julian placed a kiss on Gwen’s forehead, but not letting her go. 

"Wait the fuck up, how about dinner?” Lily announced. 

“Then we have to let the staff know that it will be a dinner for six.” Tom pointed out.

They all laughed together and called a restaurant staff. The night is still young, and their group is just starting to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New moodboard! :D I hope everyone likes it, and I'm just thankful for the kudos and hits that this humble fic is receiving, thank you my lovelies <3


	13. One Night on a Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night hasn't ended yet and the whole gang decided to go to a bar and have a few rounds of drinks. But, at an unexpected turn of events, Charlie would once again find himself alone with Tom, and deep into a meaningful conversation.
> 
> But, he will finally come to a realization that he had long been denying.

                                       

 

 _“Two more shots of Brandy!”_ Julian ordered at the passing waiter, screaming as the club’s loud sound system tried to drown out his voice.

After the dinner at the Redbird, the group decided to go for drinks at the neighboring club. Of course, a little partying never hurt. They all sat at a rounded couch at the club’s exclusive corner; Tom and Paula sat together, Julian and Gwen couldn’t stay away from each other now, while Charlie and Lily sat near Paula.

Paula had been engrossed in a full conversation with Lily, talking about what skincare products down to the brushes that Lily uses.

Charlie could hear some of it, but his attention, for now, was on his Bourbon punch.

However, Julian, who seemed to have loosened up, glared at Charlie, “Charlie! Are you still on that punch? Why not have something stronger?”

He held out his hand, kindly declining, “No, man, I’m good. I have a low tolerance for alcohol.”

Tom heard Charlie, then he craned his neck over Paula and Lily that are now huddled together, still talking about make-up.

“Stop being a tosser, mate. Come on, Charlie, just one shot.” Tom urged him.

Gwen spoke up, “Oh you brutes! Let Charlie have his drink!” She then slapped Julian’s thigh.

After finishing their current drinks, they ordered another round. The night is still young and all of them agreed to get piss-ass drunk for the night. Tom was braver now he is a little bit drunk. He insisted on everyone to a dance off while the song  _Roses_  by  _Chainsmokers_  blasted loudly at the dance floor. 

He encouraged everyone to come down with him. Paula rolled her eyes while Tom jumped around getting ready, “You’re just like that because you can dance.” She shouted over the loud music.

As all of them started to walk out of their seat, Tom came around Charlie, and there, he started to pull Charlie into the dance floor. Charlie couldn't help but be taken away as Tom held his wrist and was pulling him to dance. He was followed by Julian and Gwen, Lily, then by Paula. Unfortunately, when they reached the middle of the dance floor, the song ended.

"Just on time." Tom sarcastically remarked. 

Charlie shrugged, then, they all heard another song play; it was  _Wanna Be Your Baby_  by _Zara Larsson_. 

"This is my jam! Come on, babe!" Julian smoothly linked his arm over Gwen's waist and then they disappeared in the crowd. 

Tom, Charlie, and Lily started dancing to the beat; Paula, who looked around, felt like she wanted to go back to their table, did walk back. When the chorus came up, a good-looking Latino pulled Lily away and they started dancing close together. 

_I wanna be your first, your last, your everything I wanna be in your arms and definitely_

Tom belted those lyrics out while jiving in front of Charlie. He made their hands link on to each other, while he swung Charlie's arm from to left to right. 

_I wanna be someone you keep coming back to see I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be your baby_

Charlie laughed out loud as Tom looked so funny while he drunkenly sang out loud. But when Tom saw Charlie's smile and heard his laugh, he thought about something he had never thought about before;

_Dammit, Charlie would've been so beautiful if ever he became a woman..._

Tom couldn't help but smile widely at that thought until he found himself making funnier faces so Charlie wouldn't stop laughing.

_Am I that drunk that I now think Charlie could be so attractive?_

Tom's thoughts started to mildly alarm him. When the song came to an end, Tom pulled Charlie into the bar until the DJ started playing another bop. 

"Two Tequila shots," Tom asked the bartender. 

Charlie had the look of disbelief, "You're not drinking those two shots by yourself, are you?" 

Tom had a sly smile on his face that Charlie thought for a second if he's talking to Loki. 

“No, you're drinking the other one." He then pushed the shot glass towards Charlie, full to the brim with Tequila. 

The bartender placed the lime and salt near them. The last time Charlie got drunk was when Uncle Barty and his friends made him drink Whisky, and of course, he regretted the hangover that came the morning after. But this time, he's drinking with Tom. Maybe it won't hurt to have a shot or two with his crush. 

Let's have it at the same time..." Tom got the salt and shook some at the back of his hand, "Come on, give me yours," then he also poured salt at the back of Charlie's hand. 

“Ready?" Tom winked at Charlie. 

They both sucked on the thick slice of lime, licked the salt, then finally, shot down the Tequila. Charlie hissed as the Tequila warmed his chest, setting a gentle fire up to his system. 

Tom laughed after drinking his shot, and also because he saw Charlie's cheeks blush red. 

“I think I'm a fan of Tequila now." Charlie giggled. 

And for a moment, he caught Tom staring at him. A smile was on his lips, yet his eyes, brighter than the lights inside the club. 

"What? Is there something in my face?" Charlie consciously rubbed his nose and his cheeks. 

But Tom shook his head gently, "No. Your face is perfect."

Only, Charlie didn't catch what he said as the loud music banged on from the large speakers, "What? My face is what?!" 

Tom only smirked and turned away, "Nothing!"

Little did they know, Paula was observing them from afar. The way Tom talked to Charlie, the way he smiles at him, made her feel jealous.

 _I know I shouldn’t be... But why?_ Paula thought to herself.

Once more, she saw them lean close so they could hear each other better. At that time, she felt her heartstrings being pulled apart. She didn’t want anymore to be in that club, more than she didn’t want to see Charlie and Tom together.

With that, she took her purse and left, and without any goodbyes to Tom.

“Hey, where’s Paula?” Tom slurred when he no longer saw her at their seat.

“Where’s Lily?” Charlie looked from left to right, and when he caught sight of Lily at another table, being forced to make out with a guy, the warm feeling inside him became a raging fire.

Charlie walked about and turned back from Tom.

“Charlie, where are you going?”

When Charlie got near Lily, who was struggling from the guy that had pulled him away earlier, Charlie immediately grabbed the collar of the guy’s shirt and pushed him away with all of his strength.

“Get away from my cousin, you perv!” Charlie shouted, feeling braver than usual because of that Tequila shot.

Lily sighed in relief but noticed that Charlie’s voice sounded higher than his usual disguise of tone.

The guy stood up, towering over Charlie. He was burly but drunk, and Charlie knew he could take him down in one move.

“Who are you? Her lesbian bitch?!” He spat at Charlie.

Lily had to hold Charlie down at his elbows so he wouldn’t fight back. The man was clearly an asshole and not worthy to have a brawl with. The man stepped up, ready to land a blow over Charlie’s face, when another towering figure got in between them--Tom.

“Pick someone your own size.” His menacing tone evidently scared the drunken douchebag.

Tom was followed by two bouncers, whom he had asked to intervene at the scene. The man stood back and gulped back when he saw the bouncers, with arm muscles that are as massive as their chests.

Tom then turned to Charlie and Lily, “Are you okay?”

They both looked at each other first, then nodded at Tom.

“Let’s get out of here.” He came over them and pulled them away.

Julian and Gwen also noticed them and they also made their way towards them.

“Tom, man! What happened?” Julian got Tom’s attention.

“We’re leaving” Tom’s eyes were dark, the muscles of his jaws were tensed.

When they finally got out of the crowded entrance of the club, the cold air chilled them as it had been too hot inside.

Tom turned to Lily, “Did he hurt you?”

Lily, who looked dizzy, tried to reply, “No... But he made me drink something.”

Charlie’s eyes widened then spoke through gritted teeth., “I’ll fucking dent that asshole’s face.”

Tom stopped him, “The bouncers had taken care of that. Why don’t we all call it a night?”

He turned to Julian and Gwen; Julian only shrugged, “I guess so. Lily doesn’t look so good.”

Charlie sighed, Lily is just a kid; he may be tall and very feminine, but he would never forgive himself if anything happens to his cousin.

“Okay. I’ll call a cab for me and Lily.” Charlie said while he fished his phone on his pocket.

“I’ll be taking Gwen home if all of you don’t mind.” Julian shyly spoke up.

Tom had a small smile on his lips and nodded at his best mate. He then stopped Charlie from punching numbers on his phone, “I’ll take you two home. Don’t worry about it.”

Charlie wanted to protest, he didn’t want to bother Tom who also looked intoxicated, only, he was just good at hiding it.

“No, Tom, you should go home. You’ve done so much, I can’t--”

Tom only looked down at him with a stern glance. He knew he can’t convince Tom otherwise.

“Charlie, let Tom take you and Lily home. I think that’s for the better.” Julian suggested.

“And you’ll be safe with Tom,” Gwen added.

Charlie finally nodded in agreement, “Okay.”

Tom then turned to Gwen and Julian, “Hey, did you saw Paula back there? I couldn’t find her, everything went too fast.”

Lilly spoke up, “She left. I saw her head for the exit.” He then took Charlie’s shoulder for support as he is getting dizzier by the minute.

Tom only looked down. Maybe he’ll text Paula later.

Julian and Gwen left, then Tom took his car out of the parking while Charlie and Lily waited from a convenience store just beside the club.

While they sat outside, near the entrance steps, Lily leaned on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Couz, your boyfriend is so sweet, isn’t he?” Lily slurred.

Charlie snorted, “Shut up. He’s not my boyfriend. Tom’s just being kind.”

“But you like him, though, right?” Lily teased, even though his head felt it was about to explode.

Charlie didn’t answer that. There was no need for an answer to that, Charlie didn’t just  _like_  Tom; he  _really likes_  Tom.

When Tom’s car arrived, Charlie helped Lily up and they both sat at the back. Charlie saw that Tom had bought some medicine for Lily.

“Sorry, I had to stop by a drugstore. So, where do you live again?” Tom turned to them.

“Downtown,” Charlie replied.

“Okay. And uh, if I look sleepy, just tap my shoulder.” Tom joked as he started the engine.

Charlie only smiled at him as they started to move out.

While on their way home, Charlie kept Lily’s head from rolling out and had a plastic bag ready when he vomits. Tom saw how Charlie had taken care of Lily over the rearview mirror. He remembered when Charlie told him that he only has his extended family, that’s why he’s this way towards Lily.

Around 1 o’clock in the morning, they reached the Gosengtian residence. Charlie carefully woke Lily up who had been sleeping for a while.

“Lily, we’re home. You have to wake up.” Charlie gently slapped Lily’s cheeks.

Tom saw that Lily is not waking from his nap, “I could help you with Lily.”

Charlie shook his head, already embarrassed, “Please Tom, it’s too much. I can carry Lily inside.”

Tom’s eyebrow raised, “Really?” He doubtfully remarked.

Charlie grunted as he placed Lily upright, “Yes really.”

Tom didn’t bother to listen to Charlie, he got out of the driver’s seat and opened the door at the back seat.

“Come on, I’ll help you with him.” Tom offered.

He had no other choice but to let Tom help him; Tom took Lily’s right arm on his shoulders, while Charlie handled Lily’s left.

When they finally reached the doorstep, Charlie took out his key and opened the front door. The living room and kitchen had been dimly lit, and everybody seems to be asleep.

“Come on. Just quietly. We don’t want to wake Uncle Barty and Auntie Baby.” Charlie whispered as they carefully threaded the stairs while they almost dragged Lily around.

Upon reaching Lily and Charlie’s room, Charlie heard Uncle Barty come out of their room.

“Shit! Get inside! Take Lily inside!” He immediately opened their room and Tom hurriedly dragged Lily inside, and Charlie was left at the hallway.

Uncle Barty rubbed his eyes, dressed in a silk sleeping robe and his PJs.

“Hey. Did you just came in?” He asked Charlie.

“Yep.” Charlie closed the door behind him, sneakily, and tried to get in between it.

“Is Lian inside? Did he came home with you?” Uncle Barty wanted to push the door in to see if Lily did come home with Charlie.

“Yeah. He’s inside. Lily’s just--” He wanted to say  _plastered_  but he doesn’t want his Uncle Barty to throw a fit at him when actually, they have brought a man home with them--the number one rule in the household that they have broken.

“He’s getting ready to sleep. And you know, Uncle Barty--” Charlie comically yawned, “I think I need to get going too. Goodnight.”

Charlie quickly dismissed Uncle Barty and got inside the room. When Barty got shut off by the door, he shook his head, “Kids these days.”

Charlie gave out a big sigh of relief when he got inside. Tom had already placed Lily down at the bed.

Tom sat down at the floor, his back at the bed.

“Thank you so much, Tom... for this. I know it’s really embarrassing--” Charlie started to explain.

“Do you always get embarrassed when someone helps you?” Tom teased.

Charlie tilted his head to the left, “Well, it may be a Filipino trait of being too shy when accepting someone’s help--or owing someone a great deal.” He joked.

Tom chuckled then started to get up when they both heard Uncle Barty loudly rap the door, “Charlene, is someone there with you and Lily?”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Charlie cursed while he panicked on how to hide Tom. And no, their closet won’t be able to hide Tom there.

Uncle Barty continued knocking, demanding the door be opened, then, Charlie saw their open window.

“Go at the rooftop. Hide there and don’t make a sound!” Charlie whispered then Tom started climbing up the iron ladder that leads to the rooftop.

“I won’t repeat myself, Charlene, open this door.” Uncle Barty ordered.

When the door opened once again, he saw that Charlie had already changed into a shirt and shorts, his common sleeping clothes.

“Uncle Barty! It’s almost dawn, come on, I’m almost off to bed.” Charlie acted sleepy, but actually, his heart is pounding on his chest.

“Huh. I thought a guy was inside your room. Okay. I guess I’ll stay up. I won’t be able to sleep back because of you kids partying till dawn. I’ll be downstairs, watching TV.”

When Uncle Barty finally turned away, Charlie closed the door and cursed once again under his breath. Tom will not be able to get out at the front door, now that Uncle Barty’s guarding the ground floor, or watching TV. Charlie remembered Tom, and there, he climbed up. He immediately saw Tom slumped down at the worn out couch that they have placed there for hangouts. He was almost snoring when he approached Tom.

“Tom? Are you awake?” Charlie carefully booped Tom’s cheek.

Tom’s eyes flickered open and saw Charlie, in shorts and a black t-shirt, which showed his curves. He thought that it might just be his drunkenness that had made him see Charlie like a woman.

“I’m awake.” Tom held up his hands.

“Bad news. I don’t think you would be able to get out of the house. Uncle Barty’s up and guarding the front door.” Charlie sighed.

Tom, already feeling the drowsiness and own drunken state getting the best of him, crossed his arms on his chest, “Then I’ll stay here until the morning.”

Charlie wanted to say something else, but there was no other way but to let Tom stay for the night.

“Well... I’ll be down for a minute. Just stay there and don’t move.” Charlie strictly instructed him.

Charlie ran and got down the rooftop, barefoot, that the cold stone tiles of the rooftop almost electrified his soles.

Tom waited and tried to stay up, but he would drift out for a minute and then. The next time he opened his eyes, Charlie had moved the table in front of them and there stood a clear glass of water with a diffused alka-seltzer at the bottom. He looked on his left and there he saw Charlie also huddled in a blanket and was watching a movie on his phone, the headphone attached to his ears, and also a glass of water with alka-seltzer that stood below him.

“Hey,” Tom whispered.

Charlie almost jumped when Tom reached out for him. But he immediately pointed the glass to Tom, “Drink that. That will make you feel better.”

Tom only nodded in reply and took the glass and drank from it. After Tom had drunk all of it, he turned to Charlie.

“I don’t feel so sleepy anymore. What time is it?”

Charlie placed down his phone, “It’s almost 3 o’clock in the morning. I thought I was going to watch over you for the rest of the night, so I’ve thought about staying up.”

Tom only looked at Charlie, then asked, “What are you watching?”

Charlie shrugged and took his phone on his hand to show it to Tom, “Just catching up to some Pinoy movies back home.”

Tom, now curious, took the right side of the headphones, “What’s the title?”

Charlie felt Tom closing in, as he became interested in the movie he is watching, “ _My Ex and Whys_.”

Tom placed the headphones on his right ear and huddled near Charlie, “Can I watch it with you?”

Charlie’s cheeks felt burning as Tom smiled at him, still looking his best even when he is sleep-deprived and hungover.

“S-sure. I’ll turn on the subtitles for you.” Charlie replied, trying not to flail around as his crush wants to watch a romantic movie with him.

Charlie played it once more from the start so Tom could relate to the plot. Of course, he had some commentaries every now and then, 

“Oh, so she’s  _Liza Soberano_. She  _is_  pretty.” Tom pointed out, to which Charlie explained, “That’s  _Enrique Gil_ , he’s always paired with her in movies and teledramas--they’re a  _loveteam_ , it’s what they call back home.”

Tom was engrossed in the movie, Charlie could tell. But with the way his so close to him, divided his focus from the movie and the way Tom sat beside him.

Then, the pivotal scene of the movie came up, Liza Soberano’s character,  _Cali_  confronted Enrique Gil’s character,  _Gio;_

_Am I not enough? <<Am I replaceable?>>   
_

Charlie had to hold on to something before he could tear up; not while Tom is just beside him, watching.

 _No, you’re not._  Said Enrique’s character.

 _Then why?!_  Liza’s character shouted out, finally breaking down to sobs and tears.

Charlie noticed that Tom heaved a grave sigh, then said, “Well shit.”

They met glances and Tom’s eyes looked watery, but he immediately reasoned, “It’s too cold. I’m sniffling because of the cold.”

Charlie smirked, then they continued watching. All the while, Charlie quietly observed Tom when he didn’t know. He had already taken off his jacket, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, just like the way he looked like on some photoshoots that he did before.

If only, he could have Tom, just this way, always; he wouldn’t ask for anything more. As soon as that thought came to his mind, he dismissed it quickly.

 _Who are you kidding? This will only happen once. Don’t get used to it._  Charlie berated himself, internally.

The movie ended just before 4 o’clock in the morning. Tom had a pleasant look on his face afterward, then he said, 

“The ending was quite predictable--it’s a rom-com. But then... I think I like  _LizQuen_  now.” Tom explained.

Charlie’s face lit up, then he removed the headphone on his left ear, “Really? Be careful, you might become one of their army of fans.”

Tom leaned on the thickly cushioned armrest of the couch, “Well, what’s wrong with that?”

They both laughed out loud afterward, but they remembered to be quiet or someone else might catch them up the rooftop.

For a moment, they both went silent as they gazed out at the skyline of Downtown; the lights of the buildings and streets made it look like the stars are below there on the ground.

Then, out of nowhere, Tom asked Charlie, “Charlie? Have you ever been in love?

Charlie froze, wondering why on earth Tom would ask him something like that.

“I... I don’t think I’ve been in love before...” Charlie replied, timidly.

“I did. A lot of times. It’s the most wonderful yet the most horrific feeling. It was good--no, it’s great. But, I had someone broke my heart before. Well, also a lot of instances, too.”

Charlie didn’t speak, he let Tom say what he needed to say. Tom placed his longs legs into the couch, reaching Charlie at the other end.

“I don’t know much, sorry...” Charlie finally said.

Tom smiled, wrapped the blanket around him and stared at Charlie.

“We’re friends now, are we, Charlie?” Tom asked him.

Charlie nodded in reply. Tom inhaled sharply, “I wanted you to know that I trust you. Sometimes, trust is like... Crossing a tight rope,” He demonstrated an imaginary line in front of him, his hands, the two points of the tight rope.

“Then someone from below would tell you that they’d catch you if ever you would fall. I’ve been fooled that they would catch me no matter what...”

Tom suddenly sat up briskly that it startled Charlie. He was no longer sure if Tom was still drunk or is he just in between waking and dreaming.

He placed his long arm on Charlie’s shoulder and pulled him close, “Charlie, let’s real talk right now... Would you catch me, if I fall from a tight rope?”

Tom was not making any sense, at least, but Charlie felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter harder, that he stuttered while answering, “Y-Yes, of course.”

Once more, he gave Charlie the most serene of looks, the same look he had back in Suffolk. His face shining and painfully beautiful.

He tried to catch his breath before he loses his own self just because Tom looked so damned perfect at that moment.

“I would catch you... If you fall. Always.” Charlie said it like it was a pledge of his own love to Tom. Even though it’s far from the possibility that Tom can be his, Charlie made it a promise to him, somehow.

“Thanks, man... Charlie, you’re the best. Someone should really date you, though. You’re such a kind-hearted person.” Tom rambled as he laid back once more.

Charlie had to touch his cheeks with the back of his hands because he was burning and flushed.

He waited for a while if Tom would get up again, but he heard him snore softly.

“Nope! No, Tom, you can’t sleep here. We got to go down, or we’ll catch a cold.” Charlie shook that Tom awoke easily but was already sluggish and his eyelids, half-closed.

Luckily, Charlie convinced him to go down to Lily’s room to sleep there for the next hours to come.

* * *

 

_“Holy fucking shit!”_ Lily almost shouted when he saw Tom Hiddleston, sleeping in between him and his cousin, Charlie.

He first ogled the scene; Tom was big-spooning him while being sandwiched between him and Charlie; Charlie big-spooned Tom, who only wore Charlie’s oversized t-shirt and shorts that revealed his long runner legs.

“Cha-Cha! Wake up!” He pulled Charlie’s left ear and it made her wince with pain.

“Fuck off!” Charlie hissed, but Lily pinched him at the sides so he could finally wake up.

“Lily, what’s wrong with you!? I’m trying to sleep here!” Charlie unconsciously wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, hugging him close like a pillow.

“Did we had a threesome with Tom Hiddleston, huh? Answer me, Charlene!” Lily now growled and that made Charlie bolt right up because Lily had just mentioned his real name in front of Tom.

“Shut up! Why did you call me that? Tom might be awake!” He retaliated with a loud smack on Lily’s arm.

Lily pushed Charlie’s shoulder then pointed out the situation right in front of them. “Explain.” He dirtily eyed Charlie.

Charlie now finally realized what had shocked Lily, there, he started to account to him what happened last night.

Lily only crossed his arms around his chest, his mermaid-hair disheveled.

“Then your Dad woke up and almost wanted to get inside when Tom was still here! He would’ve killed us if he knew Tom was here--so, I made Tom stay for the night.” Charlie gestured at all of Tom, who is stretched out in their bed, sleeping.

“So... We didn’t had sex with him last night?” Lily raised his perfect eyebrow.

“No. For fuck’s sake, why would we do that?” Charlie raked his short hair with his fingers, feeling frustrated.

“Shame.” Lily clicked his tongue.

This time, Charlie slapped his arm, and he mockingly shot a dark look at his cousin, “Hey!”

“Seriously...” Charlie shook his head, then his focus went back to Tom, who is peacefully sleeping in between them; like a demigod from Mount Olympus who’d just decided to a sleepover with them.

Charlie restrained himself from touching his cheek as he slept, yet, Lily’s focus was on another thing.

“Hey, couz.  _Charlie_.” He grabbed Charlie’s jaw then made it face at Tom’s lower half.

“Do you see what I see?” Lily nodded at the protruding shape, just between the valley of Tom’s legs.

Charlie’s eyes widened and he clasped his mouth before he could overreact; their eyes are not fooled, Tom had just a morning wood.

“It’s really a shame we didn’t have a threesome with this guy. Damn... I know what his fans call that! It’s his  _Hiddlesconda!”_ Lily teased Charlie who had thrown a pillow over Tom’s loins to cover it, only to have his  _wood_  deflect it.

Lily chuckled with delight as he quipped once more, “No! They have a new name for it! It’s  _Ragnacock!”_ Lily now cackled loudly.

“Ssh! You’ll wake him! How about you go down the kitchen to get something to eat? And see if Uncle Barty’s gone for the day so Tom could go home now!” He ordered Lily with another slap on the shoulder.

Lily was still giggling and cackling as he made his way into the door, but he looked back, “Hey, don’t even think about peeking at his morning wood.”

Charlie grimaced, “Get the fuck down!” then threw a pillow at Lily’s direction.

He slumped back and kept a safe distance from Tom, that has been sleeping sweetly, even though there had been a small commotion just above him.

Charlie sighed as he watched Tom sleep. He didn’t know what came over Tom to say things like that last night. But Charlie knew, whatever happens, even his cover could be blown and Tom would hate him for it; he would still love him.

 _Love him._  He repeated that to himself.

Is this it? Does Charlene Lee, a.k.a. Charlie Go had finally and fully fallen in love with none other than, Tom Hiddleston? Are his feelings more than some mad crush? More than a friend’s?

Charlie only looked away; if he had fallen in love with Tom, he’s not hoping that Tom would eventually return his feelings.

 _That would be the day, Charlene._  He rambled internally.


	14. A Mutual Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tom's birthday and everyone is invited--including Charlie. But something awaits for Charlie for the night that will definitely spook him.

     

 

"We only have 30 days left for shooting," George whispered, staring nonchalantly at the heap of scripts and storyboards cluttered his table.

He was just calculating the days left and the scenes that needed to be filmed or re-shot; for George, he had to be always on work mode. For a moment, his train of thought was held up when someone placed a gentle knock over his trailer door.

"George? It's me... Al." He sounded a little shy, but that made George bolt right up and open the door wide.

Al held two cups of cocoa on both of his hands, it was obvious that it was meant for them. "I brought you something... to help you think." Al's full and luscious lips stretched into a smile that took George's breath away.

"Come in, Al. Thank you so much." George nervously babbled as he let Al in.

When Al gave the other cup to George, they started talking to each other about how their day went. If George only knew, Al would never get tired of hearing how his day went; how he would never tire of just listening to George's soft voice, his gentle nature that had drawn him at first place.

Their moment was abruptly ended when someone knocked on the trailer door; it was Andy Lockley, together with Tom. When Andy saw both George and Al standing so close to each other and evidently sweet to one another, he didn't bother to be discreet and he mockingly sneered at both of them.

Al saw his disgust, and he knew better, Andy would've shouted  _Fags!_  at them, only, Tom had come up the trailer door.

"Andy, how are you?" George still kept his composure and shook the producer's hand.

“Fine. Listen, I've heard that you're doing some re-shoots. Well, Tom here, he'd something to bring up. Come on, boy." Andy slurred as he spoke.

Tom, a little shy, spoke, "I'm just wondering if I could ask for permission to meet up with the execs at Warner Bros., that would also mean a day off from filming."

George shrugged, "Sure. That's cool with me. Whatever for, anyway?"

Andy cut off Tom and spoke for him, "They've asked him to play  _Ashley_  on their  _Gone with Wind remake_.  _Baz Luhrman_ 's directing it."

George only nodded and dug his hands on his pockets, "That's good. By the way, Andy, I would like to talk about the re-shoots."

Then he invited each and everyone to take a seat near his table. The scenes that were to be re-shot includes the fight sequence between Ian and Tom on a tarmac in LAX.

"Who choreographed that fight sequence? I saw the initial shots. Was it you, Al?" Andy asked Al that sat beside George.

"No, Charlie did that." Al pointed out.

" _Charlie_  who?" Andy's grayed eyebrow raised.

Tom explained, "He's my trainer--Charlie Go. He's also a good stunt choreographer."

"How come I've never met him before? He's quite good. He might be better than Al." Andy's sardonic tone made it quite difficult to discern if he's just plainly joking or if he's being an asshole.

Al only gave out a quiet chuckle. He had been employed by Lockley studios for five years and with eight projects on his belt; he had learned to numb himself from Andy's stingy attitude.

"Tell the kid that I'd like to meet him." Andy tapped the table in front of him. Their small meeting continued, but at the back of Tom's mind, he was replaying the night he and Charlie watched a movie on a rooftop.

He felt a smile on his lips just remembering that exchange he had with Charlie.

_I would catch you... If you fall. Always._

Then, Tom recalled what Charlie's uncle called him when he was about to barge in the room.

_Did he call Charlie--Charlene?_

He might have misheard Charlie's uncle, and besides, he was in between drunk and drowsy at that time; he couldn't have been sure. But after that night, his admiration for Charlie seemed to have grown. Tom knew what he said that night to Charlie and he meant it. Deep inside Tom, there is a certain desire to know Charlie more; To befriend him, to get close to him, to know his thoughts. It might sound crazy, but he harbors a soft spot in his heart for Charlie. He knows that it had always been there, since the first time he met Charlie.

He only shook his head, to which George noticed. Tom seems to be glowing, in love. At the back of George's mind, he was remembering the conversation he had with Paula a week ago. He asked her how's her relationship with Tom, she only responded with;

_Tom gets easily distracted. It's hard keeping his attention._

George observed Tom who had broken off from his subtle daydream. If Tom is cheating on Paula, it would break George's heart to see his niece crying over a break-up once more.

 _The girl's been through a lot. That's why she's so eager with love; she had received none at all from the start._ George pondered to himself.

After the talk with the reshoots, Tom had brought something up, "Are you guys free on the 9th?" Tom asked, a certain joy gleaming from his eyes.

Al shook his head and glanced at George, "I think so, yeah."

Andy leaned in to listen to Tom, "I want to throw out a party on the 9th."

Andy shrugged, "Why?"

"It's my birthday. I want to invite all of you if that's all right."

Everybody responded with agreement and Tom felt more excited. It's his birthday, Paula will be there; his friends would be there. He'll be surrounded by people he loves.

 _Charlie needs to be there._ He thought. 

Tom felt excited about the possibilities that his birthday party promises.

* * *

 

_“Blue or silver?”_  Charlie held out two neckties in front of Lily.

Charlie had asked Lily to come with him to the mall to choose a gift for Tom on his upcoming birthday party. As soon as Tom had invited Charlie, he immediately thought of what to give Tom. Charlie didn’t wanted to go to Tom’s birthday party empty-handed.

Lily crossed his arms on his chest, “Blue.”

Charlie compared the two neck ties. It is the only thing he could give Tom as what his salary could permit him to buy.

He didn’t seemed to like the blue tie, he thought the silver one looked better, “But... I think the silver one looks better.” Charlie held out the ties and placed it side by side.

“Well, you should consider what Tom’s favorite color is.” Lily shrugged, then looked back when he saw a handsome salesman passed by.

“I didn’t asked Tom. I thought all men liked blue or silver.” Charlie pouted, still baffled what color he would choose.

Lily scoffed at him, “You’re passing off as one and you don’t even know a thing about men.”

Charlie paused, Lily just say the realest things sometimes. “Maybe I don’t know that much about him.”

“Aren’t you two  _friends_?” Lily started fiddling with the sunglasses at the next shelf.

“Yeah.  _Friends.”_ Charlie heavily sighed at the last word.

He finally had chosen to buy the blue one for Tom and he had it gift-wrapped, because in truth Charlie is a klutz in wrapping gifts. As he watched the saleslady wrap the gift up, he thought of what Lily had just said to him, that he and Tom are friends.

That pained him to think about it, because the truth is, he has fallen in love with Tom. Only, he has no inkling of what Charlie feels for him.

Sometimes, he can see signs that Tom do care for him, but it was hard for him to decode whether Tom just cares because they are friends or Tom really feels the same. For Charlie, it is like standing at the edge of a cliff; his feet half planted on the lip of that cliff, while the other half, exposed and ready to give up and make his fall. That is what Tom had made him feel for the past two months,  _always on the cliff’s edge._

Charlie tried to hide his sighing from Lily after they got the gift-wrapped neck tie. He wanted to keep those thoughts to himself for the meantime. Falling in love with the actor he trains is complication enough for his cover.

* * *

 

Tom stood at the terrace of his apartment, and he can oversee all the people he had invited for tonight.

He was sure he had asked everyone who needs to be invited, but he still kept it within his circle of friends. The most important guest, of course, would be Paula.

Tom did noticed that Paula had been having cold feet towards him these past few weeks, especially after the party where he almost got in a brawl because of Charlie’s cousin.

Since then, he would ask her if she’s all right, only to have a reassuring answer that she is.

He knew something was going on with Paula, yet he hopes that she would share that also with him. If she is in pain or anything, Tom could only hope that Paula would be honest with him; honest enough to let her heart really open for him.

The loud booming of music from the ground floor distracted him for a moment, but then, he heard footsteps coming up from the stairs. When he finally looked back, he was caught breathless at the sight of the person who just came up; it was Paula, only, her long golden tresses are no more, chopped down into a very stylish pixie cut.

“Hon? Paula? What did you do?” There was amusement in Tom’s voice.

Paula twirled around elegantly before Tom, her white silk dress moving with her, “So? Do you hate it?”

Tom chuckled, “No. Not really. I think I love it. But why?”

He had his open arms ready for her and she did took his hands on hers, “Nothing... Just something freshen up my look, or whatever.”

This time, Tom pulled her into a close embrace, “I love it. I really do. But, is that for a role or something? Aren’t you going to need hair for your role in that series,  _Stepford Wives_?”

Paula’s laugh tinkled all over the room, “Hon, seriously, what are wigs for?”

They both laughed together as Tom held Paula in that sweet embrace. Paula had been done with the shoots for The Last Deal, and was free to do other projects.

“Are you expecting more?” Paula pointed out at the ensuing party below.

“Not really. Just George and the gang, they aren’t here yet.” Tom looked away.

Paula studied Tom’s face as he went quiet. Then she noticed, he had his hand on his pocket, as if he was fidgeting with something. For almost a second, she thought that it was a very small square-shaped box that she saw through his pocket.

Paula didn’t wanted to jump into conclusions that it might contain an engagement ring. She didn’t wanted to expect too much, just like the way she had expected too much of the things that had come into her life.

She held Tom tighter as they looked on the terrace. Maybe, Paula just wanted them to be this way for a while. She is not even sure if Tom would fully accept her and her past that she had been dragging on all her life.

After a few moments, an SUV stopped by the gate of Tom’s home. Tom knew that it’s them.

He turned to take a look at his wristwatch, “Just on time. 8 o’clock on the dot.”

Paula took his hand, “Let’s meet them.”

Tom smiled and they both went down to the gate. Meanwhile, Julian got down from the driver’s seat, with Gwen following him. While George and Al got out.

Charlie got out of the car lastly, and he already saw his companions greeting Tom and Paula at the gate. He immediately noticed that Paula had a very short haircut, but he wondered whatever for.

When Tom saw Charlie, he was wearing a black suit, partnered with no tie and just a plain white shirt. Tom thought that Charlie might look like he is from a Korean Boyband, that is all the rave nowadays.

“Happy Birthday, Tom.” George came to give Tom a hug, then he kissed Paula on the cheek.

Julian and Gwen then greeted and hugged Tom, apologizing that they were almost late to the party. However, when it was Charlie’s turn to greet Tom, he stepped forward to meet Charlie, leaving Paula on her spot.

“Hi. Thanks for coming.” Tom shook Charlie’s hand, and Charlie could only wish Tom wouldn’t notice that he is hyperventilating because of Tom’s firm and warm handshake.

“Thanks for inviting me. Oh, happy birthday, Tom.” Charlie then presented a small white box with a thick blue ribbon tied to it.

Tom held it in his hands and stared at it with awe for a moment, Charlie then pointed out, “It’s not much. I just didn’t wanted to come empty-handed to your birthday party.”

“Well, it means much more to me now. Come, let’s get inside.” Tom placed a warm hand on Charlie’s shoulder as he lead him inside the gate.

Paula noticed this exchange between Tom and Charlie. She knows that Tom is quite fond with his trainer, but sometimes she doubts it.

 _I’m not jealous. Do I get jealous when Tom gets close with Julian?_  Paula thought to herself.

When Tom and Charlie came up, Paula held out her hand to Tom, “Let’s get inside?”

Tom took her hand and they walked side by side with Charlie, following the others that are on their way inside Tom’s porch.

There were a lot of important guests for Tom’s birthday bash, and most of them are A-Listers including  _Kevin Feige, Loius D’Esposito_ , the director  _Joanna Hogg_. Charlie felt shy. Seeing a lot of famous guests in one party feels a little bit overwhelming.

When they were already inside Tom’s home, Charlie marveled at the interior of Tom’s Californian home. The walls were a chic off-white, the mahogany bookshelves lined up at the other end of the room; the staircase were also white and carpeted, with a glass cover at each side. The living room sofas were also white, with a rectangular table in the middle, while a faux fireplace have both paintings hanging from either side. There were a handful of people grouped to two or threes, having conversations or drinking together, or even both.

Charlie felt he just entered a home he only sees on glossy magazine covers and some luxurious commercials of the rich and the famous’ home. He wouldn’t believe himself that he is now there in Tom’s home.

Tom made his guests sit at the sofas, when Charlie tried to sit at one corner, he thought he was going to drown in the marshmallow-like softness of Tom’s sofa.

Gwen noticed him being cramped at the corner, “Charlie, you’re stuck.”

Charlie let out a soft whimper, “Help... Too soft...”

Gwen chuckled and pulled him out of that corner, Charlie also laughed at himself then said, “I’ve never been to a rich person’s home. Didn’t know they have sofas this comfortable.”

She chuckled again, “I’m used to it. Being PAs to famous celebrities would give you some perks from time to time.”

Gwen made Charlie sit with them at the black and nude divan instead. While George sat with Al on a loveseat, bringing them closer than ever.

Paula sat at the head of the living room, facing the guests, as if she is the first lady, placed there to show her off. Tom went back to his kitchen to get some of the prepared refreshments.

George then talked to his niece, sitting across him,  “Paulie, darling, I love what you have done with your hair.”

Paula gently brushed the back of her head, “Thanks, Uncle George.”

But Julian pointed it out, “It kinda looks like Charlie’s hair, though. Just a little bit feminine.”

The four of them looked from Charlie to Paula, who are facing each other in the living room. Charlie had his head ducked down, feeling shy that he is compared to Paula.

For a moment, Charlie saw Paula’s smile disappear slowly, and her eyes flash with some kind of an underlying anger; after a few moments, it was gone from Paula eyes and she was smiling again.

“Yeah. I may have copied that from Charlie.” Paula joked.

Charlie only smiled, for he did not dared laugh with Paula when he just saw her reaction to being compared. He pretended being busy with listening to the booming music outside.

Tom finally came back with a try full of long-necked glasses of mimosas. He served each and every one, and then took his seat beside Paula.

Each one of them took a glass and George proposed a toast, “To the most gentleman English guy I’ve ever met; to Tom.”

They all raise their glasses and so did Tom, who thanked George.

Then, a thought passed by Tom, “Oh, by the way, have anyone invited Ian?” He asked, looking around them, but settling his gaze towards Charlie, whom he knew would have an answer to his question.

Charlie finished his sip of the mimosa and spoke, “Uhm... Ian said he’s busy--busy with the final touches on his home in Malibu. But I knew he would’ve wanted to come.”

Tom knew immediately that Charlie’s just trying to make it sound nice, but he knows that Ian wouldn’t really want to come.

A short awkward silence draped around them, but George broke the ice when he suggested they join the dancing outside Tom’s front yard. Everybody agreed to it, with Tom leading them out into the make-shift dance floor.

When the DJ saw Tom, he made sure he would play something Tom would dance into, and the starting beat of  _U Can’t Touch This_  by  _MC Hammer_  started to play.

"Ooh! Tom's gonna drop it!" Julian shouted out.

When the lyrics came up, Tom started kicking and jumping rhythmically into MC Hammer's rap, even imitating the dance step done in the music video.

 _He's an actor. He can sing. He can even dance. What does this man cannot do?_ Charlie thought as he crossed his arms on his chest, feeling his admiration for Tom to grow stronger, with him showcasing his dance skills.

When the line  _Hammer Time!_  had come up, everyone else joined Tom in the dance floor and started to dance into the song's remix version.

Julian and Gwen pulled Charlie in, but he tried to decline,

"No! I can't really dance! And I'm not that drunk yet!" Charlie complained.

"We don't care!" Gwen teased.

The three of them started jiving and shaking to the song  _Omen_  by Disclosure. At the middle of the party, Tom--then dancing with Paula, bumped into the trio of Charlie, Gwen and Paula.

"Are all of you enjoying yourselves?" Tom asked loudly over the booming music.

They all answered a loud  _Yeah!_  and continued dancing. Then, Tom caught Julian's elbow and whispered something to him.

After understanding each other, both of them excused themselves. Paula, observed this exchange between them. She tried to pretend she was still dancing, but she was following Tom and Julian with her eyes as they made their way inside and up the second floor of the house.

She had to excuse herself also, leaving Gwen and Charlie dancing on the dance floor.

"Where did they all go?" Charlie asked.

"Don't know. Wanna get some drinks?" Gwen tilted her head towards the mini bar. Charlie smiled and they both went over the mini bar.

Meanwhile, Paula quietly made her way up the second floor. There were no other guests beyond the first two rooms, but Paula heard both Tom and Julian talking in Tom's bedroom.

"Do you think she will love this?" Paula heard Tom ask Julian.

"What's that?" Julian pointed out.

"An engagement ring." Tom coyly presented the boxed diamond ring to Julian.

"Wait... Is that...? For Paula?"

With that, Paula had her back pressed on the wooden panel, anticipating Tom's answer. For a few seconds, Tom didn't answered.

_Is it really for me?_

"Jules, man, come on. Weren't you sighing around the other day how you'd want to give Gwen a diamond ring when the time comes?"  Tom finally answered. Paula knew it immediately, the ring was never meant for her.

"But... I didn't asked for it. You know, you're the one more likely to propose to your girlfriend."

Paula could almost hear Tom shrug, "Not yet. Maybe not just yet."

For a long moment, they were both quiet. But Paula can hear every aching beat of her heart.

"Then why the ring?" Julian asked.

Tom tapped Julian's shoulder, "Think of it as an engagement present to the both of you."

Julian sighed, "Tom, it's your birthday. You're the one supposed to be given gifts."

"No, no. I'd only be satisfied if you would have me as your best man." Tom said with a laugh.

"Definitely." Julian replied confidently.

Paula didn't wanted to hear another word from their conversation. She went not downstairs but to the other room's bathroom. She quietly closed the door, and saw the wide mirror.

Paula got close to the mirror and saw tears flowing down from her eyes, ruining her perfect make-up.

"Stupid. Just plain stupid." She whispered to her reflection.

After she had wiped all of her tears away, she came out, as if nothing happened.

* * *

 

All the guests gathered around the small stage, all of them looking up to Tom who is going to open all of his gifts.

He already started on one, and it was a replica of his Loki helmet on  _Thor: Ragnarok_.

"Just in case you'd like to roleplay on foreplay!"  _Taika Waititi_ \--who Tom invited the last minute, shouted out at the back of the crowd, proud of his birthday gift to Tom.

Tom abashedly snickered, even blushing, as his guests laughed at their banter. He then proceeded to open Paula's gift, a _Bremont_ watch, and one of the most expensive too. His eyes softened and he affectionately gazed at Paula,

"Hon, this is... Thank you so much." Tom sweetly beamed at his girlfriend.

He even got off stage to give her a kiss. While Charlie, who sat next to Gwen and Julian, saw that his gift is next to be opened.

Tom was now given the next gift, he read the note, "To the kindest person I know. From, Charlie." Tom smiled at Charlie's way.

He saw Tom's eyes light up as he opened the box. Tom pulled out the blue neck tie and admired it.

"Oh, thank you so much, man!" Tom exclaimed, holding out the blue neck tie. Paula looked back at Charlie who sat at the last row.

"My trainer, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Charlie Go. Stand up, mate." Tom presented Charlie.

He didn't wanted to but Julian urged him. Charlie stood and smiled at the guests, but in the middle of the crowd, he saw one guest that made the hair at the back of his neck stand; it was Andy Lockley.

The old man was looking at him, inquisitively and interestingly, which terrified Charlie. When Charlie sat back, he was sure he needed to get out of the party before he is to be introduced to Andy.

Charlie had tried to avoid Andy's occasional visits on set. He was too afraid that Andy would recognize him, and he was not going to let his cover be blown and his semi-revenge toppled to the ground.

He was about to get up his seat when Gwen stopped him, "Charlie, where are you going?"

Charlie froze like a dear in the headlights, "Uhm... I think I have to go. I don't feel so good--I had a lot of sushi." He acted out like he is having a tummy ache.

Julian knew that Charlie is just giving these excuses so he won't run into Andy.

"Maybe you just need to use the bathroom, buddy. I'll come with you," Julian winked at Charlie, then he turned to Gwen, "We'll just use the boys' room, baby." Then he kissed Gwen on the forehead who nodded at him.

"Come on." Julian whispered as Charlie followed him.

When they reached the entrance to the kitchen bathroom, Charlie sighed with relief.

"What is that man doing here?" He asked Julian.

"D'uh, he's the executive producer. If Tom didn't invited him, it would mean he's dissing on Andy." Julian had his hands on his waist.

Charlie leaned back anxiously at the marble wall, "He looked at me, Jules! Do you think he recognized me?"

"Don't know." Julian replied.

"Oh, here you are!" Andy's voice filled the hallway, which made Charlie freeze on where he was standing.

Julian tried to act cool, "Oh, Andy. Hey, nice of you to turn up." then he let out a nervous chuckle.

Andy then turned his attention to Charlie, who tried to avoid his gaze. "So you are Charlie Go. I've heard a lot about you." Andy held out his hand to shake Charlie's.

But for a moment, Charlie hesitated. He was the reason why he cross-dressed. Andy was the reason he wanted to exact revenge to the studio; to prove himself, or herself.

Charlie shook Andy's hand, he even smiled at him. He felt like he is playing a game with the enemy.

"Sir. Nice to meet you, finally." Charlie politely said, which surprised Julian.

"I heard a lot about you. And I admire your stunt choreography, by the way.” He tapped Charlie’s shoulder.

For a moment, he felt a certain glee that this man, who rudely embarrassed him in front of everyone,  _admires_  him for his skills. Before Charlie could smile at that, he shrugged it off and said,

“Well, thanks. I didn’t really made that all up, actually.” Charlie then looked down, but he can feel Andy’s amusement.

“Really? Someone taught you then?” Andy crossed his arms on his chest.

Now, Charlie met his gaze, a shining defiance on his eyes. “My Dad.”

Andy could only nod and smile at Charlie. Julian watched them all the while.

“So, any of you going to use the bathroom?” Andy asked, Julian and Charlie, shook their head.

“Well, I’ll be going ahead.” Then Andy got inside the bathroom.

Charlie loudly sighed as soon as Andy was gone. Julian urged them to get back outside.

* * *

 

“Guys, thank you for coming.” Tom bid goodbye to all of his guests as the party ended.

They all had giveaways that they took home with them. It was almost 1 o’clock and some were wasted from the party, they were needed to be helped into their cars.

Charlie was still a little bit shaken after that encounter with Andy. He was thankful enough that he didn’t crumbled down in front of Andy. As he sat over an empty table, waiting when they would leave. He texted Uncle Barty that he’s on his way home.

“Can I join you?” Tom asked him as he stood beside Charlie.

“Yeah, sure.” Charlie tried to sound casual.

Tom sat in front of him. “Are you all right?”

Charlie’s eyes leveled with Tom’s. He doesn’t know if he wanted to answer that. Instead, he smiled and nodded at Tom.

Tom then said, “Thanks again for your gift.”

Charlie looked up to him, “It’s  not really that much. But I’m glad you liked it.”

But behind Charlie’s smile, Tom could still see that shadow on Charlie’s eyes.

“Are you  _really_  all right?” Then he placed a hand on Charlie’s knee.

That warm and caring look that Tom is giving him, was enough to jolt his heart up; making him forget he ever saw Andy Lockley.

He then placed a hand over Tom’s, “I am now. Thanks.”

They both smiled at each other, the warm light of the table centerpiece casting a glow on Tom. But Charlie was sure it was not the light, not the night’s ambiance but the same glow he can always see on Tom.

They didn’t spoke another word, but they didn’t knew who was watching.

Julian saw how close Tom has becoming to Charlie. There was nothing wrong with it, except, Charlie is pretending to be a man. It could spell out trouble, but who is he stop them from becoming friends?

But Paula, saw it also. She wants to ignore it, but could she really? She can see the way Charlie smiles at Tom, and she can also see the effect Tom has on Charlie. Paula couldn’t tell yet what is their understanding with each other, but she can only hope it’s nothing more but friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the mood board; I wanted to find a picture of Jessica Henwick with short hair but she seems to wear her hair long always so, you'll have to imagine her as Charlie with short :P


	15. Malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's new Malibu home is finally finished and he is sure to throw a one big house warming party, but it is only a ruse to hide his true agenda for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, this chapter is the reason why I put out the warning about non-consensual/rape and I'm advising some readers to take caution while reading this because it has triggering parts.

     

 

 _"Screen test for Tom Hiddleston as Ashley Wilkes."_  The PA announced as the camera panned on Tom.

He wore a Confederate Officer's uniform as Ashley and had his hair styled the same as  _Leslie Howard_ ’s when he took on the role.

Tom started to deliver lines towards the camera, “Oh, Scarlett! You are so fine, strong and beautiful. Not just your sweet face, my dear... but you.”

He was looking at the camera as if he was talking to another person, with the most serene look on his face.

The female assistants who wached on couldn’t help but sigh and bite their lips just because Tom looked so devilishly dreamy as he delivered those lines. Some of the cameramen even whispered,  _God, he’s hot. No homo, by the way._

“That's great, Tom!" Baz Luhrman praised him behind the camera, then he shot a knowing look over the squealing assistants behind him.

Tom did more shots as Ashley, this time, he had to remove the uniform, stripping down to a dark grey shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

A crewman now came up in front of Tom, holding a scene clapper, “Take 2, Tom Hiddleston as Ashley Wilkes.”

Before speaking, Tom looked down and thought about what emotion the scene calls for. When he was ready, he inhaled slowly, then looked on to the camera, and delivered Ashley’s speech;

“Melanie is the gentlest of dreams and a part of my dreaming. And if the war had not come I would have lived out my life, happily buried at Twelve Oaks, contentedly watching life go by and never being a part of it. But when the war came, life as it really is thrust itself against me. 

“The first time I went into action—it was at Bull Run, you remember—I saw my boyhood friends blown to bits and heard dying horses scream and learned the sickeningly horrible feeling of seeing men crumple up and spit blood when I shot them. But those weren't the worst things about the war, Scarlett. The worst thing about the war was the people I had to live with.”

The crew behind the camera went quiet after Tom had just delivered Ashley’s long speech. They all looked at Tom as he was still in character, with the most realistic look of grieving in his face.

Another assistant whispered,  _God, he’s so perfect._

Tom heard that and his eyes searched for that assistant, which made her quietly whimper. The screen tests went on for another half hour, and for that half-hour, Tom was made to try out some costumes instead of delivering lines from the script.

After his screen test, Tom saw and had a small chat with _Joel Edgerton_ when the Aussie actor arrived. Joel was set to play the lead role,  _Rhett Butler._ The parts for Scarlett O’Hara and Melanie Hamilton has not yet been cast but Tom already heard that Warner Bros. is  _courting_   _Emilia Clarke_  for Scarlett.

After the long process of screen tests, Tom was free for the rest of the afternoon and night. The first thing he did was call up Paula.

“Hey, hon. How’re the screen tests?” Paula greeted him over the phone, he could hear the background of the TV warble on the line.

“It’s great. I have the script already, I’m wondering if we could meet up, read each others’ scripts.” Tom offered.

Paula shifted on her seat, “Oh, I’m sorry, hon. I don’t feel up to it. Besides, Uncle George also invited me to Ian’s housebreaking in Malibu. I said I might think about it.”

Paula paused over the line, but Tom waited for her to speak again.

“How about we go? Let’s gate-crash Ian’s  _new Malibu home.”_ Paula mischievously suggested.

Tom chuckled over the line, masking his true reactions to what he just heard; he didn’t want to because he’s really not in good terms with Ian. But if he turns Paula down, he might get her cold and silent treatment once more and he would not be able to tolerate that anymore.

“Who did Ian invited again?” Tom tried to ask, just in case he felt bored in the housebreaking party, he might be able to converse and languish at the comfort of his friends who have also attended the event.

“Everyone from the studio, I think,” Paula answered vaguely.

“You mean  _everyone_? George, Gwen, Julian? Al?” then he paused for a moment, “How about Charlie?”

There were a few seconds of silence after Tom had just mentioned Charlie’s name. Tom thought Paula had forgotten they were talking on the phone, then, he heard her voice,

“Yes. Everyone. Even Charlie is there.” Paula replied flatly.

“We might as well gate-crash. Everyone’s there, except us.” Tom said.

“Okay. I’ll see you in 20.” Paula lastly said then she ended the call.

Tom didn’t even hear a goodbye or an  _I love you_ , and so, he only shoved down his phone on his pocket. Sometimes Paula could go 0 to a 100 in a matter of seconds. He only shook his head and started to walk into the car park and get his car.

* * *

 The sea breeze swept over Charlie as he stood at the viewing deck of the three-storey house, overlooking the sea and the setting sun over the Pacific ocean. Ian’s new home was built near a cliff, and a few miles away from Point Dume. It wasn’t humble-looking and monochromatic like Tom’s home; it had walls made out of glass, industrial-like interior and exterior that screams out  _modern_  from top to bottom.

He knew Ian to be a bit of a hipster, and that’s explanation itself why his home turned out to be that way. But Charlie admired it anyway, and he even deduced that the house was made to hold parties like this. But actually, Charlie didn’t wanted to go to the housebreaking. As soon as the filming ended for the day, Ian had already caught him and begged him to come with them for tonight.

He had no choice as Ian was flashing him puppy-dog eyes and Ian held him close and started groveling in front of everybody that the party would never be complete without him.

Charlie didn’t wanted to make anymore scene as the people around the set had their eyes on both of them; because of that, he agreed to go to Ian’s party. The reason why he didn’t wanted to go was that he felt like he would only be out of place in the middle of all that and he was not wrong; besides, Tom wouldn’t be there.

His eyes now roamed as he looked for a ruffled, almost ginger-head, six-foot-two high, with glasses and probably has Paula on his arm, but there was none.

When Charlie would almost give up hoping Tom would be there, it’s when he saw Julian talking to another man, with the same height as his and that fits perfectly the description; Tom came after all.

As if Tom heard Charlie’s thoughts, Tom met glances with him, even though he was far away and perched on the viewing deck.

Tom waved with his left hand, while his right arm held Paula. Charlie waved back.  The next thing Charlie knew, he had walked the distance between him and Tom, and now they are standing in front of each other.

“Hey, Tom! Glad you could come.” Charlie giddily greeted Tom, even giving him a  _bro-hug_  that he intended to give Tom.

Tom chuckled  _ehehe_  then said, “We are technically gate-crashers here.”

Julian was observing them and he could see that Charlie had been lit up like the 4th of July as soon as he saw Tom. George then came over their semi-circle and greeted everyone.

“Oh, Paulie, you came after all!” He greeted his niece and gave her a peck on the cheek.

George had a champagne on hand, but they noticed that Al was his arm-candy. No one was batting an eyelash to that, as George is now proudly showing off everybody how much he adores Al.

Then, Tom asked around, “By the way, where’s Ian?”

They all looked around at each other and outside their semi-circle, the host was nowhere to be found.

For a few moments, they all chit-chatted, admiring the house; the food, the drinks and DJ’s sick beats playing off of the loud and large speakers.

The beat then started booming all over the cavernous ceiling of the house, and everyone was lost to the song and the dance steps everyone is dishing out. The lights were lowered and it revealed the glow-in-the-dark paint that were placed on the house’s interior. A lot of people gasped and pointed it out, as if the ceiling were bright as the Aurora Borealis.

But in the middle of it, Charlie felt a strong hand grip his elbow,

"Hey, Charlie. Care to join me?" Ian slurred, he looked tipsy and Charlie had to hold both his arms so Ian won't lean forward.

Tom, while he danced with Paula, saw this. But when he saw how Charlie smiled at Ian, he had to look away. They are friends, why wouldn’t they be happy to see each other?

"Where? Are you all right? How much have you drank?" Charlie could smell Ian's liqour-laced breath all over his face.

Ian smirked, "Not much. Just enough."

Charlie tried to smile, but he was trying to figure out what Ian is up to.

"Come on, I'm gonna show you something." Ian cocked his head to the side and urged Charlie to follow him.

All the while, Ian held Charlie's hand, which everybody saw as they made their way through the dancing crowd.

When they reached the second floor, at the farther corner of that storey, Ian opened a wide wooden door; only to reveal a some kind of lounge room, full of things that are the staple need for a man. Billiards, comfortable  _lazboy_ seats, and also the newest edition of an XBOX.

But, of all the things, Ian proudly pointed at the large cabinet of awards and plaques that he had received.

"Look at that; that's what I wanted to show you." Ian now pulled Charlie close so they could have a closer look.

Charlie's eyes widened as he saw a trophy from the Golden Globes that stood at a higher shelf, just below Ian's Emmy trophy.

Then, he pointed at the plaques and trophies at the farther left. They were recognition and awards from Ian's Taekwondo competition days.

Charlie immediately went to it and read the labels emblazoned on each trophy. There was even one bronze medal from the  _2011 World Taekwondo Championships_ , and he represented the US for the featherweight division.

"Wow, you won all of these? And you even got to WT?" Charlie beamed with admiration.

"Yep. I was only 19 when I won that. After that, I got into acting.” Ian smiled at the memory.

As Charlie gawked at the awards, medals, and trophies, Ian stood close beside him, “And that's what I wanted to show you--my achievements." Ian leaned on the sturdy corner of the cabinet.

Charlie shrugged, "I've always wanted to join competitions... Too bad, I didn't had much money to join."

However, Ian was not listening to what Charlie was saying. Instead, he stepped in closer to Charlie.

"I've shown you everything, and you're still not yet impressed." Ian then clicked his tongue, his eyes gently burning with malevolence.

Charlie felt something was not right.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm actually impressed; a little bit envious," a nervous chuckle went out of Charlie's lips, then he placed a hand over Ian's muscular shoulder.

Everything happened quickly under a second; the next thing Charlie knew, Ian had pulled his hand downwards, until it touched Ian's crotch.

Ian had an iron grip on Charlie's hand, and he made sure Charlie would feel his flesh underneath the fabric of his trousers.

"How about that? Does this impress you? Because you're the only one making this big boy hard." Ian whispered to his ear.

Charlie felt Ian's hard on, warm and almost raging underneath his palm. He had to snap his hand back, as Ian’s smile became almost demonic; it sent shivers on Charlie’s spine. As if all of the alarms went off and rang out; Charlie had no time to explain or be polite, he immediately thought of the exit.

When he was about to step out and leave, Ian grabbed him by the shoulders; Ian's lips were on his ear,

"You think you could leave? I've waited fucking long enough to have you."

Everything became a blur to Charlie, but the next thing he knew--his belly was flat on the nearby billiard table; while Ian rubbed his throbbing erection on the crevice of his ass.

"Ian! Stop it! Let me go!" Charlie shouted, his voice started to reveal his true feminine tone.

A snarl and a hiss came out of Ian's breath as he grinded on Charlie, while his strong hands kept Charlie pinned down on the table.

"I've wanted to fuck your tight ass. I bet you're still a virgin. Don't worry, I have a lube here in handy; I won't make it hurt for your first time." Ian hissed on Charlie's ear.

Tears were now streaming down Charlie's cheeks as he struggled to be free from Ian. There, a thousand possibilities ran up and down Charlie's mind; if Ian fulfilled his task, he would discover that Charlie is a woman.

But the most terrifying thought that came up to his mind was having his virtue as a woman, taken forcefully by Ian; without any respect or even love, just with pure and unabridge lust.

 _No, god, please. Not this way, please._  Charlie's thoughts rattled his ears.

"Now let's get this pants of yours, down." Ian mischievously remarked, turning Charlie over to reach over the zipper.

Charlie saw the opportunity; the moment Ian had turned him over, he gave a strong kick on Ian's shin.

"Motherfucker!" Ian screamed out in pain.

 ** _Run!_  **The first thing Charlie thought.

But, he felt Ian pull him down, until they were both down on the carpeted floor.

"You're not getting away this time, you little shit!" Ian cursed at him.

Charlie immediately kick Ian in the face. The first one hit Ian by the forehead, then the second one landed on Ian's nose that it knocked him down.

Charlie had no time to check if Ian is all right; all of his instinct only told him to go and run as far away as he can. His legs bolted, and he was rushing down the stairs; taking two steps at a time.

 

Meanwhile, Tom had just come out of the noisy crowd, wanting to get some fresh air with Paula.

"Why, Ian didn't even saw us. We're not doing our job as gatecrashers." Paula joked as she placed her arm on Tom's waist.

Tom was about to speak when he noticed someone running towards the large gates, leading outside the main road. He immediately recognized that person to be Charlie.

"Hey, that's Charlie." Tom turned to Paula, then he waved and shouted, "Charlie!"

Like he was raving mad, Charlie only looked back at Tom, then he scurried quickly out of the gates.

"What? What is wrong with him? Come on, hon." Tom urged Paula to come over and chase down Charlie.

When they reached the gates, they saw Charlie bursting out to tears and breaking down as he leaned on a column. Tom felt shock and pity to see Charlie that way. He approached Charlie, and Charlie was still jumpy as he tried to push Tom away.

"It's all right. It's me, mate--Tom. Are you okay? What happened?" Tom's gentle voice seemed to have worked, but Charlie was still like a spooked mare, ready to run off with the slightest surprise.

"I-I need to... I need to go home. I want to get out of here... Please. I don't want to stay here any longer!" Charlie cried out, his tears and snot running down his face.

Tom had never seen Charlie so shaken before, and it breaks his heart to see him this way.

"Okay. I'll take you home. Hon, come on, let's take Charlie home." Tom asked Paula, but she only stood there, arms crossed on her chest.

"No. You take him home. I'll hitch a ride with Uncle George," Paula replied, a certain irritation on her tone.

"Are you sure? I can't leave you here." Tom tried to reach out for Paula's shoulder.

But she evaded his touch, "No, seriously. I think Charlie needs help."

Tom didn't wanted to argue, he only nodded at Paula. Then, he went over to Charlie and placed his hands in his shoulders.

"Let's get you home, man. You'll be all right." Tom hushed Charlie's heaving sobs.

Tom looked over his shoulder to see Paula for the last time. She only stood there, her face was indeterminable against the night's shadow cast upon her. Without anything else to say, Tom led Charlie into his car. He opened the passenger seat to Charlie, then he got on and they drove away. But Paula remained standing there near the gates. She had to unclenched her fists, only to find deep marks on her palms made by her sharp fingernails.

* * *

 They finally reached the highway when Charlie urgently asked Tom to stop the car.

Tom hasn't parked his car at the roadside, but Charlie already bolted out of the car and vomited at the side of the road. Tom went over Charlie, who was vomiting everything he had eaten and drank at the party.

When Charlie was done, Tom took his handkerchief, with a classy embroidery of his monogram at the corner. Charlie took it and wiped the filth off of his lips. He was going to give it back to Tom but,

"Keep it, Charlie." Tom smiled at him

Charlie squeezed the fragrant handkerchief of Tom's in his hand. His eyes then wandered over the view of Malibu beach, when he started crying again.

Tom exhaled sharply, "What happened back there?"

Charlie broke down to tears again, and at first, he could not clearly speak. Tom reached out and placed an arm over Charlie's shoulder. If Charlie was not ready to talk, he would just be there to comfort him; when suddenly,

"Ian tried to rape me. He took me on one of the rooms upstairs. He grinded his cock on me, saying that he'll take my virginity." Charlie muttered, his eyes watery and looking away from Tom.

He was ashamed that Tom needed to hear those things. He was ashamed he had to look weak in front of him.

But, the least he expected it, Tom pulled him in, encasing him in a warm and gentle embrace.

"I'll fucking kill him. How could he do that?!" Tom cursed, Charlie felt the tremors of his anger as Tom kept on hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Charlie..." He whispered over Charlie's ear, "You're safe now. You're with me. You're fine," Tom gently hushed Charlie again, cooing him, calming his shock down.

Charlie could not help it, he buried his face on Tom's chest and he held Tom's body close to his.

"Please don't leave me." Charlie softly cried out.

Tom laid his cheek on the top of his head, "I won't. I'm right here, I won't leave you."

Tom caressed Charlie's nape; he felt the silken buzzed hair on it, met by Charlie's straight black hair at the ends. His other hand was on Charlie's back, there, he felt a strange binding that rested near Charlie's chest. But Tom had no time to take notice of it.

He only kept on caressing Charlie's hair until he calmed down. But the rage that he felt for Ian, stormed inside his chest. He thought of ways to beat the crap out of Ian, to avenge Charlie. However, all those thoughts were shoved down when he felt something as he embraced Charlie--that feeling that he didn't wanted to let go of him.

Because if he did, it felt like it would take a special piece away from him, leaving it void and hurting.

Tom looked down on Charlie as they embraced each other for a long time. Why couldn't he let Charlie go?

 _Why do I care for you this much?_  Tom thought to himself.

He wanted to know why, but he has a hunch that he would never find out why embracing Charlie, had set something on him; something so curious and innocent, he can't even deny or leave it be. 


	16. The Unexpected Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reshoot for a fight scene was to take place in LAX; but it won't be easy for Charlie as he will inevitably meet Ian on set. But he clings on to Tom's promise--that he will protect Charlie from Ian, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, this chapter is going to be bloody

                             

 

 _It was a rainy afternoon,_ and Charlie had been sitting over the window of their bedroom; watching the cold blur the glass of the windows.

It had been a few days since that incident happened. Charlie called in sick to Al and he was permitted to rest for four days; he told them that he had a terrible fever, but not the other reason that he wanted to stay away from Ian as much as possible. In truth, he never told anyone else about it; not even Lily, Demi, or his Uncle Barty or Aunt Baby--only Tom.

Charlie started drawing on the misty windows; he drew a sun, just maybe, the sun might shine out after a few minutes. Afterward, Charlie was distracted by the ring of an incoming call from his cellphone. He answered it immediately when he saw it was Tom that was calling him.

"Tom! You called," Charlie couldn't hide the joy as he answered Tom over the line.

Tom chuckled, "Hi. I just rang--to know if you're all right.. if you're doing fine."

Charlie leaned on the glass of the window; his heart could only take so much, and Tom's concern had just sent him over the moon.

"I'm more than fine, Tom. Well--" suddenly, Charlie paused.

The truth was, he wasn't really okay. Every time he would close his eyes, he would feel Ian's breath up his neck; whenever he would strip his clothes down, he would see the bruises he received from Ian. Charlie was not okay, but he needed to be.

Tom sensed Charlie's agitation. He wanted to comfort Charlie in any way possible. He wanted to be there for him, even if they are apart.

"You will be all right. I'll be here for you, Charlie," Tom murmured over the phone.

That made Charlie smile, while his cheeks warmed up with a blush.

Tom inhaled sharply, then he spoke over the line, "Listen, Charlie--tomorrow's the reshoot for the tarmac fight scene, and I want you to be there."

Charlie couldn't answer right ahead; the thought of going back on set, then possibly meeting Ian there, made his stomach lurch.

"Charlie? Mate?" Tom spoke up.

He swallowed carefully then replied, "Tom... I... I don't know. Uhm--I'm not really sure about it."

Tom fidgeted with the nearest object over his study table as he waited for Charlie to speak again. 

Charlie didn’t want to risk seeing Ian tomorrow. He knows that his contract is almost done with the studio as the film is now entering the early stage of post-production, but he still works for Lockley studios, whether he likes it or not.

He tried to speak up, “If you want me to be there... then I will be.” He mumbled.

Tom’s lips bloomed into a smile when he heard that from Charlie.

“You don’t have to worry about Ian, at all. If he even lays a finger on you; I’ll be sure to put a black eye on him,” Tom assured him.

Charlie gave out a light chuckle after, “Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Tom.”

Tom’s happiness could be heard when he said goodbye over the line for Charlie. Afterward, they both put down their phones. Tom found himself drawn to the balcony of his room. The rain had stopped, and he can see a little bit of ray of sunshine coming out from the clouds. As if nature had adjusted for him now that he is in a good mood. Tom couldn’t quite understand why he felt so good hearing Charlie’s voice, and also knowing that he will be fine.

He doesn’t understand what was that feeling that he gets whenever it’s about Charlie. It felt all too new to him, or something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. Tom only sighed as leaned on the railing of his balcony, with the thought of seeing Charlie again tomorrow.

* * *

 

The weather for the day had been fair; sunny yet not that humid and it was perfect for the reshoot of the fighting sequence that will take place on a tarmac of LAX.

The filming crew had arrived early, and Tom came with them. Before the filming starts, Tom had done his daily run on a vacant runway. As the cameras and equipment were placed, Tom scanned the area for Charlie. He had been expecting Charlie since 7 o’clock, and he was still a no-show.

Tom took a seat at the steps of his trailer, while he dabbed a dry towel over his sweaty forehead. Maybe Charlie is still in shock because of what he had just experienced, and Tom understands if he won’t turn up for today.

However, he felt that he would be fine, even if he just get a glimpse of Charlie today. Then, he saw Julian walking towards him and something looked strange about him.

“Morning, Tom.” He nodded towards Tom.

Tom squinted as he noticed, Julian is wearing a wig, “Jules... Tell me, are you wearing a wig?”

Julian looked up to the almost-real hair on his head, grasped a few locks of it and then he lifted it off of his head as if he held up a ginger squirrel.

“Oh, this? Yes, it’s a wig,” Julian pointed out, and he was now bald as an egg.

“Julian, why did you shave your head bald?” Tom tilted his head as he examined Julian now that he removed the wig and ran a hand over his pale clean-shaven head.

“Oh, I’ll be  _Mark Strong’s_ stunt double in  _Shazam_ , that’s why I needed to shave it all,” Julian shrugged.

Tom snickered and stood beside his friend as he patted Julian’s bald head, “That’s great, man. You do look like him in a certain angle. Does Gwen like it?”

Julian shooed Tom’s hands away and raised an eyebrow at him, “Psh, of course, she does!”

They both chuckled at each other as Tom kept poking fun at Julian’s bald head. They started having a conversation when out of a sudden, someone slapped the top of Julian’s head.

“Hey, egghead!” They heard a boyish voice, then they saw Charlie, standing behind Julian.

Julian’s brows furrowed, “That hurt, you butthead!” He shouted at Charlie.

At that time, Tom froze as he saw Charlie, with a bright smile on his face; his brown eyes almost shimmering in the daylight. Charlie wore a comfortable grey sweatshirt and black skinny jeans which made him look cooler to Tom. He then watched as Charlie and Julian exchanged playful banter.

“Why the hell did you shaved your head?” Charlie pointed out with a cackle.

“I’m going to be Mark Strong’s stunt double in Shazam,” Julian crossed his arms on his chest.

“You look like  _Saitama_ , from  _One-Punch Man_!” Charlie jeered and laughed at Julian.

Julian grumbled and looked down at Charlie who is making fun at him. Then he turned to Tom, “Can I punch this guy?”, then he turned to Charlie, “Were you even sick? What happened to you?”

At that point, Charlie stopped laughing at Julian. His eyes met Tom’s and he hesitated to answer.

Charlie scratched the back of his head, as if fishing for some excuse to say, but then, Tom spoke up, 

“Hey, Charlie. Thanks for showing up, by the way,” Tom reached out to place a hand over Charlie’s shoulder.

Julian, who stood in between Tom and Charlie, saw how Charlie’s cheeks blushed after Tom did just that. Julian cleared his throat, which madeTom withdrew his hand away from Charlie.

Tom felt shy after, then he excused himself, “I’ll be off. Filming will begin at 9. I’ll see you two after.”

Charlie nodded, trying to look casual, “Okay. See you later.”

Tom walked away, but he looked back, once, at Charlie before completely leaving the area. Julian saw that and he turned to Charlie who caught Tom’s gaze.

“Earth to Charlie, do you copy?” Julian waved a hand at Charlie’s line of sight.

Charlie shot a stabbing look at Julian, but Julian was going to push it, “Don’t lie to me and say that didn’t give you a ladyboner.”

Charlie playfully punched Julian’s arm and Julian kept teasing Charlie.

“Stop it! Seriously!” Charlie hissed at Julian.

Julian chuckled then straightened himself, “Really, what happened to you? You caught some flu or something?”

Once again, he tried to dodge questions about his absence so he only replied with, “Yeah, something like that.”

Julian can see that something had spooked Charlie and he doesn’t want to talk about it, so, he opted to bring the topic on Tom.

“Hey, I can see that eye flirting between you and Tom.” Julian raised an eyebrow.

Charlie shook his head, “We weren’t flirting. You know Tom, he’s just a very sweet and caring person. Not just to his girlfriend but to everyone.”

Julian held out his hands, as if he conceded to the argument, “Okay, okay, if you say so. But hey, just a piece of advice, though.” Then he made Charlie face him, “Tom’s one of my best friends, and I know him very well. I’m not blind and I can see that he’s attracted to you--the only problem is that you are in disguise.”

Charlie couldn’t answer immediately to what Julian had just said.

Julian elaborated it gently, “All I’m saying is that it might get too complicated.”

Charlie looked away, everything did go out of control and out of his plans. What’s worst was that Ian had been thrown into the mix and also Tom.

“What do you want me to do? Tell Tom that I went in disguise to get revenge on Andy Lockley, and that I’m actually a woman? Even if tell him the second part, I wouldn’t stand a chance.” Charlie paced around Julian.

“Why not?” Julian asked.

“He has Paula. No one will ever compare to Paula.” Charlie sighed after.

Then right on cue, a big black SUV parked near the set; the doors opened and Paula came out of the van, with Gwen on her trail.

“Speak of the devil. Charlie, I got to go, I’ll meet up with Gwen.” Julian said, then he left Charlie standing by himself.

Paula must have come because of Tom, Charlie thought to himself. What he said earlier to Julian was something inarguable. For him, even if he becomes Charlene for Tom, he may never be able to compete with Paula.

 _Tom would never look my way. Even if I want that to happen, it will never happen._  he thought, suddenly feeling down as he self-deprecated.

Charlie then decided to go to the restroom. He left his spot with his hands on his pockets and his head down. The men’s room was deserted when he got in, and there he had a chance to use the cubicles without getting questioned. After relieving himself, he got out of the cubicle; out of all the time that it can happen, he saw someone come in the door of the men’s room--it was Ian.

“Charlie?” Ian sounded desperate as he quickly stepped in and tried to open the cubicle door wide.

Luckily for Charlie, he managed to close the cubicle in time and lock it, but Ian’s balled fist kept banging at the other side.

“Open this, Charlie! I want to talk to you!” Ian’s voice was hoarse, but Charlie can tell it is laced with anger.

“Ian, please, go away! I can’t talk to you right now.” Charlie tried not to whimper as he spoke up.

“Open this damn door! I need to talk to you... Charlie...” Ian tried to ram the door again, trying to push it open.

Charlie had his back on the door, he could feel the force that Ian was exerting, he can hear Ian’s threatening tone; that so much, Charlie can see that night replaying in his mind eye.

“Ian, go away! Please!” Charlie now shouted at Ian, his eyes clamped shut, hoping that this nightmare would disappear.

After a few moments of Ian banging on the door, a male crewman came in, “Ian? We’re ready for you. Filming’s about to start.” He quickly reminded Ian.

“I’ll be there,” Ian replied indifferently.

When the crewman disappeared, Ian banged on the door for the last time, then, he left. Charlie’s knees felt like jelly, that he may slump down on the tiled floor. But he kept his balance as he leaned on the smooth cubicle wall. He finally opened the cubicle, then he saw himself in the mirror. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his chest heaving from sobs, and his hands were trembling as he gripped on the edge of the sink.

Charlie tried to compose himself. He believes in Tom, that Tom promised him that he would not let Ian get close to him. That made him calm down, and for a moment, he came out of the men’s room.

* * *

 

Paula found her place at a makeshift canopy, just a few paces away from George’s director’s seat. Gwen wasn’t with her and she sat alone, but she had the full view of the setting, where she can watch Tom as he filmed the scene.

Tom and Ian were being prepped as the make-up artists started retouching the make-up on both of them, while George gave some acting cues for the scene. However, Tom can see that Ian shoots him with deathly stares every now and then. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but Tom had a hunch it has got something to do with Charlie.

“Okay, so, we’ll start with the first part of the fight sequence. Break a leg, guys.” George lastly said.

Tom nodded at George, but Ian didn’t stop dirtily eyeing Tom.

“Reshoot for the Tarmac scene, take 1... Action!” The crewman with the clapper announced.

Tom and Ian then started executing the fight choreography; Ian was the offensive in the fight scene, and Tom is supposed to be in a defensive stance. Ian started to throw fake punches at Tom, which Tom tactically evaded. This time, Tom is now attacking Ian with a series of kicks that Ian blocks with his arms.

After a few counts on the choreography, where Tom and Ian would have a chance to voice out dialogues, Ian said something else,

“I heard that you took Charlie home that night.” Then Ian now proceeded to the next countings of the fight choreography. He took out a knife out of his holster and started to slash Tom with it, still according to the choreography.

Another window for dialogue came in, and Tom replied, “Yeah. I did take him home--” then he evaded the knife by blocking out Ian’s hand with his arm, “So what?”

This time, they crouched opposite one another, in a position where they are ready to lunge at each other.

Ian spoke, and it wasn’t part of the choreography, “He isn’t talking to me. What did he tell you?”

At that time, Ian attacked Tom, but Tom disabled Ian’s knife and they were back on to hand-to-hand combat again, “Exactly what happened that night!”

Tom pushed Ian away which made him fall on his bottom. That time, Ian looked up at Tom with such fierceness. Ian got back up quickly, then they started to circle each other.

That time, Al pointed out at George that they were out of the choreography, but George only responded, “No, no--let them be. I think I like where this is going. Just look at the emotions they are expressing. Let them improvise.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Al sat back and watched them.

Ian threw a punch at Tom, however, for that moment, it was for real.

Ian’s fist landed on Tom’s face, and Tom immediately fell on the ground. Paula rose from her seat, as she was shocked that Ian did punch Tom on purpose.

As Tom laid there for a second, he placed a hand on his jaw, feeling the pain that came from Ian’s punch.

“When will you stop sticking your nose on other people’s business?!” Ian now shouted at Tom.

“ _Other people’s business_?! You fucking tried to rape him!” Tom billowed, then he now attacked Ian.

Ian evaded that attack from Tom, and there, he twisted his torso so he could bring up a high kick that landed on Tom’s chest.

Tom was once more down on the ground, and Al was beginning to worry.

“George, that wasn’t really part of the choreography. Are you sure you don’t want to make them stop?”

George only shushed Al, “No, let’s see where their improv is going.”

Paula couldn’t stand it anymore seeing Tom beat up by Ian, so she went beside George and she watched closely at the monitor.

Tom felt like a sack of rice had just been dropped on his chest, making him cough up. He immediately got back on his feet, this time he is sticking to the choreography because they are now at the part where he is now the offensive.

Tom immediately swung a punch at Ian, which landed accordingly to Ian’s stomach. Then, Ian retaliated with a kick on Tom’s side.

“Why do you give a fuck about it?! Charlie should be mine! I wanted him since the very first time I saw him!” Ian tried to give Tom another high kick, but Tom caught his leg and held on to it.

“Charlie is not yours, to begin with! He’s not an object, you sick motherfucker!” Tom roared at Ian.

All of the filming crew can hear what they were both saying, and it had confused the hell out of them if Tom and Ian are still following the script. Julian, who stands closely behind the camera, also heard what Tom said; he was shocked when he heard Tom said that Ian tried to rape Charlie.

“He will be mine, do you hear me?! And you can’t do anything about it!” Ian tried to strike Tom with his elbow that would hit Tom in his spine, but Tom managed to move in time, so Ian lost his balance and fell flat on the ground.

Tom saw the chance, he mounted Ian’s belly and he started to punch him hard and real on the face, using both of his fists.

“You can’t do that to him--” Tom grunted as his fist hit Ian’s cheek, “As long as... I live--you will never hurt Charlie again!” Tom grabbed the collar of Ian’s shirt.

Ian could still fight back, and he punched Tom that landed on his jaw. “Why the hell do you care about Charlie?!” Ian hissed through bloody gritted teeth.

Tom felt all the rage he had for Ian, he wanted to use that and avenge Charlie. He wanted to punch Ian until he is no longer recognizable. But when he heard that question, he felt a second of peace on his mind.

 _Why? Why do I even care?_ Tom tried to think about it as he paused for a moment.

And there, as he beat down Ian’s face with punches, he shouted it out,

“ **Because I like Charlie**!”

All of the people on set heard it loud and clear from Tom. Time stopped for a moment, no one spoke up for minutes; but most of all, Charlie, who had been watching all along just behind George, Al, and Paula; heard what Tom had just confessed out of his anger.

Tom kept beating Ian down until Ian’s face was now peppered with bruises and his nose bled uncontrollably.

“Holy shit! They’re out of the choreography! Somebody get Tom off of Ian!” George shouted at anyone who heard him.

Al ran up to Tom and he pulled him away from Ian who is now almost unconscious from Tom beating him into a pulp.

Tom tried to get away from Al’s grip, “I’m okay. I’m not doing anything.”

Medics came for Ian and they checked his vitals. Tom was put away and behind the camera. Al dragged him away from the scene, but then, he saw Paula’s eyes were wide with shock.

He looked at her, but Paula slowly looked back at Charlie, standing not too far away from her. When Paula finally looked back to Tom, her blue eyes glimmered with tears about to fall.

“Paula...” Tom whispered.

Paula bit her lip, then she ran away. Tom froze as Charlie now met gazes with him.

Charlie saw how Tom’s knuckles bled from punching Ian, his face was also bruised and bleeding because of the blows he received. Tom did that for  _him_. Tom got punched, for him. And what made it all shocking is that Tom did that because he likes Charlie.

Charlie wanted to stare longer at Tom’s confused eyes, but he couldn’t. And so, he turned his back on Tom. That time, Tom looked away and into the direction where Paula was going. He needed to explain it all to her.

* * *

 

Paula almost tripped because of her high heel shoes, that’s why Tom was able to chase her down before she could leave.

“Hon, Paula, wait up!” Tom shouted at her.

Finally, Tom caught Paula by her elbow and made her stop from running.

“Hon, please stop--” Tom tried to say but Paula only pushed him away.

But Tom was stronger than her and she couldn’t get away from Tom’s hold.

“Paula... Let me explain everything.” Tom calmly breathed out as he stared earnestly into Paula’s eyes.

“Explain?! What, that you like to suck dicks now, huh?” Paula berated Tom.

“No, that’s not it. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He placed a hand on Paula’s cheek and he tried to calm her down.

But Paula slapped Tom in the cheek, her palm leaving another mark on Tom’s face. Tom let Paula go now. He saw that she was fuming and tears were rolling down on her cheeks, dropping on the neckline of her dress.

“You didn’t mean to?! I’ve known that Charlie has been sort of a favorite of yours--but this? Damn it, Tom!” Paula shouted at Tom.

Tom looked down. He knew this would happen, he knew Paula wouldn’t take it well.

Paula grasped her hair with both hands, as she broke down crying.

“I love you. I gave you everything. Everything that I am... Everything that I can be.” Paula sobbed.

Then she continued, “Am I never enough? Will I always be not enough?”

Tom felt his heart being torn apart between two sides; for Paula’s and for Charlie’s. But Tom inhaled sharply for a moment as he wanted to say it all to Paula, but he hesitated.

He had a feeling that Paula would only make it worse if she knew that he had fallen out of love for her. It had been there for a time, Tom knew, but he kept it a secret to himself. Whenever he is with Paula, he felt a vague emptiness between their interactions. But, it was his fault that he had to look for something to fill that emptiness with Charlie.

“You did. You’ve given me your best.” Tom mumbled.

“Then why?!” Paula shouted at him, her eyes blazing with anger.

Tom paused and looked away. He couldn’t think of anything else to say to her. There was no more excuse left for him to say.

Paula wiped her tears with the back of her hands, “You know what, if you like him so much, you can go fuck him and yourself. We’re done. I’m done with you.”

Tom was taken back to what she said. Paula was breaking up with him.

“What? Paula--” Tom held out his hands, but Paula snapped at him,

“This is it. I’m breaking up with you.” She pushed him away as Tom tried to approach her.

“Don’t you dare follow me.” Paula lastly said, then she walked away from Tom.

Paula disappeared when she made a turn on one of the buildings. There, Tom was all alone. Battered and bruised, inside and out; Tom could only flop down there on the ground, his long legs folded so he could settle his elbows on his knees.

A long and heavy sigh came out of him. Then he spoke to himself,

“Well, that went well.” He breathed out then shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I researched a lot of action words in English (Because English is not my first language), and I think that I tried; I could only hope that it translated well in words compared when it was still in my mind.
> 
> I hope the dear readers enjoyed this chapter, thanks and lovelots, darliings! ^_^


End file.
